


HA

by iambjo12



Category: Victorious
Genre: #nickelodeonsmut, #noshamebut, College setting/trade school, F/F, Multi, smut with a story...but really a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: This is a long one... I'm going to post as I edit it.  There's some stuff that comes in later that is a little bit different than the majority but I will tag or whatever those chapters separately. @~~`~~~~





	1. 1

Ch. 1

“Hey Vega, just saw your stupid tweet thing,” Jade yelled down the hallway to Tori who was at her locker.  

“Give me a boost Andre,” Tori said to her friend standing next to her.  She put her hands on either side of her locker and put a foot in the cupped hands of Andre who lifted up and Tori climbed inside her locker.

“Oh no, that’s not going to work,” Jade said walking to Tori’s locker as the door shut.  She looked a dagger gaze at Andre and he walked away.  “Actually you’ve made it easier for me to hold you hostage and make you listen to what I have to say.”

“Shoot,” Tori said. 

“First of all you know damn well that stupid date wasn’t my idea in the first place,” Jade said. 

“It wasn’t mine either,” Tori said. 

“I know that but even if we did have to actually go on a date it’s not where I would have taken you,” Jade said. 

“Where would you have taken me?” Tori asked. 

“Depends, if the date was suppose to actually make you happy for the lame reason of your tweet I would take your ass to the  bad place I can’t think of right now .”

“What if you were trying to impress me like normal dating usually goes,” Tori asked. 

“It feels like we’re playing the dating game,” Jade said. 

“Okay, bachelorette number one, if you were to take me out on a date, a nice romantic date, where would you take me and what would we do?” Tori said.  Jade smiled and was thankful Tori couldn’t see her except through slits. 

“Ah, I would take you for a drive along the coast until you saw the spot that you would want to eat the picnic lunch I made for us, which would not be sushi,” Jade said and Tori laughed.  “Then I would take you to my most favorite spot in the world where we would watch the sunset and slow dance into the night before bringing you home at a respectable hour even though you’re an adult and in college,” Jade said. 

“So you would give me the option of where we had the lunch that you made letting me know what kind of chef you are, show me your spot proving that it was for real and that you were serious, romance me with the sunset and dancing then take me home early out of the respect you would have for me and my parents,” Tori summarized.  Jade put her hand on Tori’s locker and held her breath.  “Good thing you didn’t pick our date then, I think I would be in love with you.”  Jade smiled and let out her breath.  She entered Tori’s locker combination she had known since her first day there and walked away.

Tori climbed out of her locker and searched the hallway but could not find Jade anywhere.  She went back to her locker and got what she needed out of it then shut the door and leaned against it.  She sighed and was grateful for the party tonight where she could talk to Andre about her nemesis Jade West, who had seriously just seduced her into thinking that she could be Tori’s perfect mate. 

 

“What is her deal with me anyway?  The chick is obsessed!” Tori said to Andre.  He was barely paying any attention at this point.  Tori had been saying these things since the day she got there later in the semester and he had had about all he could take of it.

“I mean she can’t possibly think me and Beck ever messed around when they were together.”

“She can and maybe she does.  The girl is messed up in the head.”

“That didn’t stop you from having a thing for her,” Tori said.  She just had to bring that up, again.

“I’m not the one going on and on about her,” he snapped.

“I just don’t understand why she does it.  In a way it reminds me of when Bobby Carlton had this thing for me in elementary school and wouldn’t stop hitting me.”

“The girl does love to hit you,” Andre said hoping she would finally figure out what everyone else had a year ago.  That is except Jade West and Tori Vega and maybe Cat Valentine but for other special reasons.

“You don’t think… no forget it.  That is too crazy.”

“Don’t think what?  That Jade is into you?  Is it really easier to believe that she just wishes you a slow painful death?” he asked.  He was and had been trying to get Tori to where she could see for herself what was going on but the girl needed some serious pushing to get her there. 

“But she’s a girl.  Jade may be a lot of things but lesbian is not something I would have ever pictured.”

“Neither would I but I also wouldn’t call her a lesbian.  I am a very firm believer in you can’t help who you fall in love with.”

“Love?” she asked looking him dead in the eye.  Great he had said way too much.

“I don’t know Tori.  I have never talked to her about you.  But I don’t think she would ever admit it to me anyway.  And she acts like she hasn’t even admitted it to herself if that is even the case.  Maybe it’s not at all and we just have it wrong.”

“I’ve asked her so many times what’s going on in that pretty head of hers but she won’t ever be straight with me.”

“Pretty head of hers?”

“Jade West is undeniably,” Tori started to say.

“Undeniably what Vega?” Jade said from behind them.  Undeniably the most attractive woman Tori Vega had ever met.

“Undeniably a pain in my butt,” Tori said standing up. 

“Is that so?” Jade asked.

“Yeah it is.  But you’re always so cute when you try to mess with me,” Tori said. 

“I am not cute!” Jade yelled and walked away.  Tori sat back down and smiled. 

“So she loves pushing your buttons and correct me if I’m wrong but it looks like you love pushing her buttons right back,” Andre said.  For the first time he might be drunk enough to say what he really wanted someone to tell Tori.

“I wouldn’t say that I love to,” Tori said drinking from her beer bottle.  Maybe he could get her talking and she might be tipsy enough to take a good hard look at things from her end.

“Alright, let’s forget about the word love, it freaks you out too much.”

“She messes with me and I mess with her, so what?”

“Did you ever hit Bobby back?”

“No, my mom told me he hit me because he liked me and if I didn’t pay him any attention and just told the teacher because it was wrong of him to hit me then he would stop doing it and he did.”  

“So you give Jade the attention because you don’t want her to stop paying attention to you.”

“What?  That’s even crazier than her liking me,” Tori said taking another long drink.

“Have you ever tried to ignore her?”

“No, not exactly.  But we hang out with the same people and we are in the same classes.  Sikowitz pairs us together all the time.  I can’t just ignore her,” she said.

“Yeah, because the two of you having amazing chemistry together.”  Tori looked at her friend.  Her beer was gone and she wasn’t going to have another one. 

She thought about all that Andre had said walking home from the party.  The night was a cold one for southern California in March.  She had her arms crossed over her chest.  Just then Jade’s black Charger pulled up to the curb.

“Vega, get in it’s freezing out,” Jade yelled out the passenger window.  Tori got in the car and buckled up.  Jade pulled back onto the road after turning the heater up.

“Jade?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you feel about me?”

“Like you’re unpleasantness makes me happy and I want to be responsible for it not the weather.”

“No not about now I mean in general.”

“My lawyer told me not to answer these kinds of questions, said it could be held against me.”

I’d like to hold her against me Tori thought.  Then she thought WTH? She was done talking to Andre about this.  He had her head all screwy.

Jade parked the car in her driveway.  Tori unfastened the seatbelt.  She wanted to talk to the raven haired beauty but couldn’t find the right words.  She opened the door and got out.  To her surprise Jade turned the car off and got out to walk her to her door.  

“Why did you really pick me up?”

“I saw you were drinking at the party and wanted you to be okay.  I know some girls who didn’t make it home,” Jade said.  It was an inside look of her that was beyond rare especially for Tori and she didn’t know what to say.  The wrong thing would push Jade away from her again and even though she had a lot to think about she knew that she didn’t want that.  Progress with Jade was something that she had always wanted.

“Thank you for seeing me home.  Do you want to come in?”  She knew that was the right thing to do from the movies.  Although not the ones Jade watched. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jade said following Tori through the door.  

“Where is everyone,” Jade asked looking around.  She sat on the couch in the middle of the room.

“Parents are away for the weekend and Trina is at her friend’s house.”  Tori stood by the door.

“Trina has a friend?”

“Yeah, one.  I think she’s hard of hearing.”

“That would explain it.  So it’s just you here.”

“Yep.”

“I know some girls who make it home to an empty house and stuff has happened too.  Do you want me to stay with you?”

“I always kind of figured you were that stuff that happens,” Tori said.  She walked across the room to sit in the chair next to the couch. 

“I can be when someone pisses me off,” Jade replied pulling down her skirt some to cover her bare thighs.  

“I’m usually that someone,” Tori said pulling her knees up hugging them.

“I promise not to do anything no matter how annoying I find you,” Jade said.  Her tone had changed to the everyday harsh one that Tori had learned to expect. 

“I’ve already said something to upset you.  Just like usual I don’t know what it was,” Tori said. 

“Look Vega I’ll leave and you won’t have to be worried about me,” Jade said standing up.  Tori quickly got to her feet as well. 

“I’m not worried about you doing anything destructive Jade.”

“Then what is this?”

“I don’t know just please sit down again.”  Jade did and Tori sat beside her on the couch.

“Andre was saying stuff at the party.”

“Like what stuff?”

“Crazy stuff about you and about me,” Tori said looking down at the floor.

“That’s funny.  Beck mentioned something to me too.  About the way I torment you and the way you love it.”

“I don’t love it.”

“I do,” Jade said smiling her sadistic smile. 

“According to Andre you love me,” Tori said.  That wasn’t supposed to come out. 

“I’ll kill him,” Jade said smile gone. 

“He also said that it seemed like I had feelings for you,” Tori said. 

“Ladies first, you kill him then I’ll kill him again.  That is crazy talk.”

“I’m starting to think he might be right.  Not about the you liking me part because that is for you to say.”

“And I never will.”

“But about me having feelings for you.”

“The first time I saw you I thought ‘I want that girl.’  It quickly changed to ‘I want that girl to stay away from my man.’”

“And I swear I did.  Beck and I never did anything.  Not when the two of you were together and not after.”

“I worried about that for the longest time.  I always figured it was because of my insanely jealous feelings for Beck.”

“That would be understandable.”

“Yeah and a great cover too.  Even to myself that’s what I hid behind.  Beck.  He’s a great guy and I will always love him.  He understood when we broke up why we had to even when I didn’t.”

“Why did you guys break up?”

“You.  He told me then that I had to work out how I felt about you before anything well anyone else happened in my life.  I hate and torment everyone but you were always especially on my mind.  Guess that was a huge sign that I missed for a year.”

“Have you worked out how you feel about me?”

Tori leaned into Jade putting her head on her shoulder.  To Tori’s surprise Jade put her arm around Tori with her hand draped over her shoulder.  She lifted Tori’s head and looked deeply into those gorgeous big brown eyes.  

“I don’t think I can work it out alone,” she said softly.  Jade leaned in closer and gently put her lips against Tori’s.  Jade pulled away to look at Tori and see what was going on by her facial expression when Tori brought her hand up into Jade’s wavy raven hair pulling her close again and kissed her.  Parting their lips the two young women kissed deeper Tori’s other hand on the side of Jade’s face and Jade’s hands around Tori’s waist. 

Just then they heard a key in the lock and Trina’s positively annoying mouth through the door.  They pulled away from each other and Tori flew over the coffee table and into the chair just as Trina walked in.  

“Oh my god talking with your hands is so barbaric!  I’m so glad I can talk with my mouth all the time,” Trina was saying going into the kitchen which was on the other side of the living room.  Tori pushed her long brown hair out of her face and looked at Jade.  Jade was actually blushing or at least had a very rosy coloring to her cheeks which Tori had never seen before.  She was glaring into the kitchen at Trina who was like usual still running her mouth about something. 

Jade looked at Tori and smiled before getting up and walking out the door.  Lucky she gets to leave thought Tori still hearing her sister ramble on about whatever it was this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday at school there was no sign of Jade as far as Tori could see.  She would wait until their first class together and see if she would be in Sikowitz’s.  She didn’t know what she would say to her and there was definitely a panic to this all but she just wanted to lay her eyes on her even if it was for a minute.  Weird thing was that this whole thing hadn’t really changed her morning routine.  She always looked for Jade she just considered it being looking out for her.  

Seeing Andre standing at her locker she decided to give her search up for now and talk to him instead.

“Hey girl, I just wanted to apologize about running my mouth off the other night.  I was way out of line.”

“It’s alright,” Tori said putting her books in her locker.  Jade came around the corner just then and stood next to Andre.  Tori reached out and took her hand.

“Hey you, I um need to see you in your office.”

“Yeah, I’ll go on ahead,” Jade said.  She gave Tori’s hand a squeeze and walked into the janitor’s closet.  

Tori shut her locker and looked at Andre.

“There might be something to it after all,” Tori said and left Andre standing there.

In the closet Tori found Jade sitting on a crate.  She stood up and Tori walked over to her.  She took her hand again and Jade let her.

“About the other night,” Jade said.  

“Hey I don’t blame you for leaving when Trina came home, just for not taking me with you,” Tori said and Jade smiled one of those rare nice smiles.

“I uh, I had a nice time, with you, on the couch,” Jade stammered out. 

“I liked it too Jade.”

“I’m just trying to figure things out you know.  It’s kind of a lot to all take in.  Not just the thinking I hated you part but the you being a girl and me being a girl and what that means,” Jade said looking down.

“Yeah I know it is a lot.  It’s a lot for me too and I don’t have any real answers for you, I just know that this is something that you don’t have to figure out on your own.  I’m here and I’m not leaving.  I’m not running away from what this could be I mean.”  Jade smiled again and brushed back a strand of Tori’s hair behind her ear.  

“That is definitely a real answer that I think I needed to hear,” Jade said.  She slowly kissed Tori and Tori kissed her back.  Their lips parted and they kissed again.  Jade put her hand on Tori’s hip and pulled her into her.  Tori let go of Jade’s hand and put her arms around her neck.  

The kiss grew fierce and Jade put her other hand on the brunette’s other hip and pulled her down with her to sit on the crate.  Tori straddled Jade’s lap running her tongue along Jade’s bottom lip.  Jade put her tongue in Tori’s mouth sliding it along hers.  She put her hands on Tori’s ass and pulled her more on top of her getting them as close as they could get.  Tori moaned into her mouth flicking her tongue into Jade’s.  Tori’s hands massaged the back of Jade’s head.  Both of their phones went off and Tori pulled back away from Jade’s mouth. 

“Probably our friends asking where we are,” Jade said.  She leaned in and gently bit Tori’s bottom lip.  

“Mmm, or asking why we are making out in the janitor’s closet,” Tori said kissing Jade again deeply.  Jade kissed her back squeezing her ass through her jeans.

“I know I’ve never told you before but I love the way your ass looks in jeans,” Jade said kissing her again. 

“Probably because that qualifies as a compliment and those are something you don’t usually give me,” Tori said.

“Why can’t you just say thank you?”  Jade said and Tori smiled and kissed Jade’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Tori replied softly. 

“We better get to class before they send out a search party,” Jade said.  She kissed Tori again deeper, her tongue swirling with Tori’s in her mouth, both women moaning and panting. 

“There’s no need, remember Andre was there at my locker, he knows we are in here,” Tori said.  She kissed Jade and Jade kept her lips closed and tight this time.  Tori pulled back and looked at her.

“Are we ready to tell them?” Jade asked.

“I get the impression that you and I are the last ones who know about us.”

“What about Cat?”

“OK, the second to last ones to know.”  Tori tried kissing Jade again this time receiving Jade’s tongue in her mouth and Tori grinded down into her.  Jade moaned out and Tori ate it up covering her mouth with hers. 

“We still can’t miss class though,” Jade said kissing down Tori’s throat to the side of her neck. 

“No definitely not,” Tori gasped.  Jade nibbled on her neck up to her earlobe taking it in her mouth sucking on it.  Tori moaned out again and pulled Jade’s head back by her hair and kissed her hard.  It was Jade’s turn to moan out.  She didn’t think Tori Vega would ever pull her hair if they weren’t in a fight. 

Jade put Tori’s arms back around her neck then moved her hands back on her ass.  

“Hold on Vega,” Jade said standing up holding Tori.  Tori wrapped her legs around Jade’s waist and kissed her again moaning in her mouth.  Jade kissed her back, her hands sliding from Tori’s ass to her back as Tori got off of her.  Jade took Tori’s hand this time and they interlocked their fingers.  They slowly made their way to Sikowitz’s classroom down the hall giggling and making googley eyes at each other.

 

When they walked into the room the entire class including Sikowitz started cheering and applauding.  There were a lot of “It’s about time!”’s and Andre and Beck slapping each other on the back.  Cat started clapping when everyone else did until she looked up and saw the couple holding hands and got up on her chair and said “YAAAAAAY” then fell into Beck’s lap who was luckily sitting behind her.  She giggled and he smiled at her.  

The new couple sat next to each other and continued to hold hands through the rest of class.  At lunch they found that their friends had saved them two seats together and were all smiles when they sat down. 

“So is this better than fighting all of the time?” Beck asked Jade.

“I kinda miss that already,” Jade replied.

“Yeah, I’ve been terrified of you for so long but it’s really nice knowing that I can sic my girlfriend on Sinjin now when he gets all creepy with me,” Tori replied.

“You were never terrified of me,” Jade said to Tori.

“Yeah a couple of times I really was,” Tori said.

“When?”

“In the beginning when I hadn’t learned yet what a softy you were.”

“I am not a softy.”

“Yes you are,” Tori said caressing Jade’s stomach.  Jade smiled and covered Tori’s hand with her own.

“So what did we miss in Sikowitz’s?” Tori asked their friends. 

The group stared at them in disbelief.

“What?” Tori asked. 

“Why didn’t we do this forever ago?” Andre asked Beck.

“I have no fucking idea,” Beck replied. 

Sinjin came up behind Tori and ruffled her hair and started to skip off when Jade caught his wrist in her hand. 

“Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend you diseased ridden parasite,” she yelled.  She let go of him and he ran off.  Tori clapped her hands and said “YAY” and kissed Jade’s cheek. 

Cat started clapping and saying “Yay” then got out a sucker from her pocket and put it in her mouth.  Jade tilted her head watching her and the rest of them just shook their heads and smiled.  Normalness with Jade finally on a leash.  No one dared say it out loud but they were all thinking it real hard.  

 

Tori’s life finally felt like she had arrived.  HA was great from the start but she still felt like something was missing but that wasn’t quite right.  More like something was misplaced because Jade had been in her life before just not in the right slot. Now she saw Jade not just at school and social gatherings with their other friends but Jade took her out every night for dinner.  Before dropping her off at home Jade would park somewhere and they would make out in strange awkward positions in the front seat. 

One night after she parked Jade opened the door and got out and moved to the backseat.  Tori looked behind her at Jade and saw as she patted the seat next to her.  Instead of getting out Tori climbed over the seat and landed with her head in Jade’s lap face first.  Nothing but the woman’s skirt and whatever she had on underneath separated Tori’s mouth from Jade’s womanhood.  Jade let out a long breath and ran her hand up and down Tori’s spine.  

Tori slowly lifted her head enough to look up at Jade’s face.  Even in the dark Tori could see that she had her eyes closed and her lips were parted.  Tori sat up slowly and Jade’s hand went over her neck and wound up on the back of her head.  She pulled Tori to her and kissed her hard.  Tori kissed Jade back just as fierce.  Their lips parted and the kiss grew deeper with as much force.  Jade slowly pulled back and withdrew her hand from Tori’s hair.  Tori sat beside her breathing heavy.  

“I don’t suppose you’ve ever…” Jade asked. 

“No, have you?”

“I’ve only been with Beck.  We never went all the way but I’m guessing we went as far as you and I can go so I don’t know if that makes it a yes or not.”

“This one boy in high school put his hand up my shirt, over the bra, other than kissing that’s all I’ve ever done, or had done to me,” Tori said.  She was looking down at the floorboard.  When Jade didn’t say anything for awhile Tori looked at her.  Jade had her mean girl face on and Tori assumed it was because she didn’t know how to please her. 

“I’m a fast learner, you just have to be patient with me,” Tori said. 

“What’s his name,” Jade hissed out. 

“What?”

“That boy, who is he and any information on where I can find him.”

Tori smiled and softly kissed Jade on her pouty lips that she didn’t intend on being so hot yet it was.  

“Andre asked me one time why I pushed your buttons back.  Thinking back on things I would have to say it was because this pissed off pouty look you have is really hot,” Tori said putting her arms around Jade.  Jade melted into the embrace and she put her hands around Tori.  Never big on hugging before and now Jade West couldn’t keep her hands off of Tori Vega.  What a world. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything with me that you aren’t ready for,” Jade whispered in Tori’s ear before licking it, taking her earlobe in her mouth and sucking on it before lightly biting down.  Tori moaned in Jade’s ear and they shivered together. 

“I want to be ready for you,” Tori finally said.  She pulled back so they could look at each other. 

“I know and one day you will be.  It won’t even be a question in your head anymore, you’ll just know.  And I promise you that I won’t judge you on how long it takes for that day to come.  Just as long as we can be together the way that we have been I won’t mind at all.” Jade said.  Tori smiled and leaned in to Jade pressing the front of her body against the front of Jade’s.  

“Deal,” Tori said then kissed Jade softly at first.  When Jade kissed her back she moaned in her mouth.  Keeping the kiss flowing, tongues dancing with one another, Tori got on her knees and put one leg over Jade and straddled her lap.  Her hands on the seat behind them she pulled herself against Jade grinding down into her lap.  Jade moaned in her mouth and her hands found their way to Tori’s delicious ass pulling her down harder into her.  Jade bucked her hips into Tori’s and Tori cried out.  

Tori’s phone started to go off awhile after and she knew she had to get it.  She kissed Jade deeply before pulling her mouth away from reluctantly.  She stayed on Jade’s lap while she answered the call from her mother and Jade started sucking on her neck.  She slapped the girl on the shoulder smiling which only made Jade suck harder, not to hurt just to please.  Tori muffled the phone against the seat and moaned out.  She whispered “Baby stop,” and surprisingly enough Jade stopped.  She would have stopped anyway because Tori had asked her to but she really enjoyed hearing the pet name coming out of Tori’s virgin mouth.  

“Yeah no problem, I can ask Jade to stop by on our way home.  Yes within the next twenty minutes.  Okay see you soon.  Bye I love you,” Tori said into the phone.  

“Where are we off to,” Jade asked. 

“If you wouldn’t mind Trina needs a ride home.  It’s on the way, I think.” 

“So you’re mom knows that you’re out with me?” Jade asked toying with the bottom of Tori’s shirt. 

“Yeah, she’s known every time that I have been with you.  She just doesn’t know about our relationship.  Yet.”  Tori added the last part sincerely.  She fully intended on telling her parents about them.  Soon. 

“Are you worried about that?” Jade asked slipping her hands up Tori’s shirt resting her hands on her bare sides not in a sexy way but it was still very sensual especially with Tori straddling the woman. 

“No not worried.  My parents liked you even before when you were…”

“A total bitch,” Jade finished.  Tori took her chin in her hand.  

“You were never a bitch, just rough and abrupt, and maybe a little mean.  But they still liked you and our friends do too.”

“They’re happy with me being whipped.”

“They are happy for us.”

“So you admit that you have me whipped.”

“I do not.”  Jade looked at her with that piercing look she was still capable of even directing it at Tori. 

“Okay, so you’ve calmed down a lot around everyone.  I don’t think of that as being whipped.  Just maybe maturing.”

“So I was immature before?”

“No, just maybe kind of teenage angsty.”  Tori leaned in and kissed those pouty lips softly.  Jade kissed her back and bucked her hips up into the other woman’s again who once again cried out.  Tori kissed her deeper grinding down into her lap.  They kissed and grinded against one another before Tori’s phone rang again. 

“Fuck!” Jade exclaimed.  Tori kissed her forehead and looked down at her phone.  Trina this time. 

“Yeah Trina, we’re coming to get you now.  Be there soon.  OK bye love you,” Tori said hanging up with her loud mouth sister still blabbing on.  Tori kissed Jade’s lips softly as she swung her leg around.  

“I really appreciate you doing this.  I know it’s cutting into our time,” Tori said taking Jade’s hand.  She kissed the back of it and squeezed.  Jade sighed and squeezed back.  Both women got out on Jade’s side of the car and Tori saw how little had really kept her mouth from being on the woman’s sex before.  She let out a small whimper and seriously wondered what the hell was keeping her from being ready to go to the next level with Jade.  Her phone rang again before she even made it out of the car and it became obvious what was a contributing factor to it.  

She saw it was Trina and rejected the call.  Jade was leaning against the door with her arms crossed under her chest making her cleavage all the more noticeable.  Tori Vega actually licked her lips at the sight and looked up to meet Jade’s eyes.  

“I’m not mad at you I promise,” Jade said. 

“Are you going to be nice to Trina on the way home?”

“Hell no.”

“Good,” Tori said.  She kissed Jade deeply desperately wanting to touch her magnificent breasts but didn’t want to start anything that they couldn’t finish tonight.  She too felt all of their touching and kissing and knew how unfair to the both of them it would be.  

She got in the passenger seat as Jade got in the driver seat.  Both women buckled up and Tori gave Jade the address of Trina’s friend’s house.  After pulling out of the abandoned lot Jade reached down and took Tori’s hand that was setting on her jean clad knee.  She pulled their hands over and set them down on her bare thigh.  Tori let go of Jade’s hand enough to run her fingers along the inside of her leg then took a hold of her hand again and held it with purpose.  

When the car pulled up to the curb of the house Tori squeezed Jade’s hand then reluctantly let go.  Somehow Trina’s head was shoved so far up her own ass she had no idea that the two women were more than friends even though the rest of the campus did. They held hands at HA and kissed affectionately though with consideration to others.  Tori wanted her parents to know before Trina so that she could be the one to tell them and not have Trina run to them with the news with her well known over dramatic ways.  

Tori’s parents had raised her and Trina to not discriminate against anyone but there was always that chance that they would react poorly with their daughter being with another woman, even one that they had known and liked for over a year now.  If they did have a negative reaction to it she would still be with Jade but her parents being upset or worse disappointed in her was something Tori Vega never had to deal with and she felt like her world might collapse at the thought of it.  

Trina came out of the house with her arms full of crap and Tori got out to help her sister.  Jade rolled her eyes but got out just the same and opened the door to the back seat for them and all of the stuff.  Trina piled in after Tori had put her arm load in.  All buckled they headed to the Vega home with Trina running her mouth.  It was strange for both of the women in the front to not be touching in some way, uncomfortable even.  With Trina in the back Tori could not just sit there next to Jade and keep her distance.  She reached over in the dark and took a hold of Jade’s hand.  Jade looked at her momentarily and smiled.  Tori returned the smile and instantly felt better just holding Jade’s hand.  Trina being Trina didn’t even notice. 

Pulling up in the driveway Jade let go of Tori’s hand to turn the wheel.  Tori asked Trina if she had her house key and Trina looked in her purse, her mouth never stopping.  Tori used the few seconds she had to give Jade’s thigh a gentle squeeze before pulling her hand back to her lap.  Keys in hand Trina was out of the car before Jade had come to a complete stop.  She went to the door and went inside leaving everything in the back except her purse.  

Tori leaned over and softly kissed Jade’s cheek before getting out and gathering all she could hold of the crap in the back seat.  She looked up and across the way was Jade bending down getting what she could with her breasts popping out more than ever of her very low cut shirt.  Jade saw what Tori was looking at and an evil smile spread across her lips. 

“Hey Vega, my eyes are up here,” she said. 

“They sure are,” Tori said not taking her eyes off of Jade’s chest, “and what pretty eyes you have.”

“All the better to see you staring at my tits with,” Jade replied straightening up with the stuff she had in her hands.  She popped her ass out to shut the car door and came around to Tori’s side.  Tori stood up with her arms full and her cheeks red and walked with Jade to the door.  Trina was gracious enough to leave it open and they walked into the living room spilling the stuff on the table in the kitchen. 

Tori looked up at Jade across the table and she smiled.  She loved being with her.  Jade smiled back at her and walked around the table to meet her halfway.  

“I better go, it’s late.”

Tori looked down and frowned.  Jade raised her chin up and gingerly kissed her nose.  Tori smiled again and looked deeply into her blue-green eyes. 

“Thank you for tonight and everything.  I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Well there’s always that pesky school tomorrow,” Jade said.  Honestly she was just as sad to be leaving Tori.  They walked towards the door holding hands.  Outside by the car Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and hugged her tight.  Jade put her arms around Tori and nuzzled into her neck.  

“Goodnight Tori,” Jade whispered into the brunette’s ear.  Tori shivered and kissed Jade softly on the lips.

“Goodnight Jade,” Tori said. 

“Goodnight Jade,” Mrs. Vega echoed.  Both girls looked and saw her standing in the doorway with her arms crossed her chest.  

“Goodnight Mrs. Vega,” Jade said in the best good girl voice she could muster up at that moment with the woman’s youngest daughter in her arms and her dark red lipstick surely smeared.  She quickly got in her car and left.  Tori watched until she couldn’t see the taillights anymore then made her way to the house. 

“Did you have a nice night with Jade?” her mother asked closing the door behind them. 

“Yeah,” Tori said.  She sat in the chair while her mother took the couch. 

“How long have you been seeing her?” her mother asked.  Her getting right to the point wasn’t usually a good sign with her mother. 

“A couple of weeks,” Tori said. 

“Does she make you happy?”

Tori smiled and said “Yes.”

“Okay then.  That’s all that matters.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep, that’s it.”  Tori rushed over to the couch and hugged her mother.  Mrs. Vega hugged her daughter back and told her to go on to bed after telling her sister to get that crap off of her table.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Jade paced by Tori’s locker until she came in the door. Jade stopped pacing and went to her.  
“What happened?” Jade asked. Tori kissed her sweetly.   
“Nothing. She asked how long we had been seeing each other and if you made me happy. I told her that you did and she said that was all that mattered. All done. On my end,” Tori said.   
“I told my mother last night. I thought it was only right if you had to do it then so did I. She said she was happy that I wouldn’t get knocked up like she was at my age. And that if I wanted to be the one to tell my father to make it quick because she couldn’t wait to find out what he had to say about it.”  
“How do you think that will go?”  
She went to her locker and put her stuff inside and got what she needed out. Jade took her books and walked her to class.   
“Probably better than my mother. He just wants me happy too. Plus he never liked Beck. I’m sure he will just gobble you up, “ Jade said in that southern-ish accent she use to mock Tori with. It was refreshing to hear it and not be insulted anymore Tori thought. Outside the door of the classroom Jade kissed Tori quickly. She handed her books to her and went to her own class across campus. 

 

Sikowitz assigned the class to choreograph a dance for someone that was important to them. It was due in a couple of weeks. The guys thought it should be fairly interesting with the new couple and secretly they hoped they picked each other to dance for. Tori was out of her mind terrified. She wanted to talk to the guys about what she should do for it. She really missed hanging out with them.   
After class Jade had Tori pressed against the door of the janitor’s closet, her lips in between Tori’s, and her hands in the back pockets of Tori’s jeans squeezing her ass. Tori moved them away from the door and deeper into the room. She pushed Jade down on a pile of rags and Jade pulled her down with her. Their lips didn’t even break away as Tori fell on top of Jade. They were the closest they had ever been to laying down with each other.   
“Are you sure you’re okay with me hanging out with Cat tonight?” Jade asked when they finally broke to catch their breaths.   
“Of course, I mean I’m sad that I won’t get to see you before bed like I usually do but it’ll be ok.”  
“Don’t say bed to me right now Tori,” Jade said in a husky voice.   
“I know. I’m driving myself crazy too,” Tori said. “I hate that I’m keeping you waiting like this.”  
“It’s fine, I’m fine, we’re fine,” Jade said. Tori laid her head down on the woman’s ample bosom and Jade put her hand in Tori’s hair, stroking it lovingly.  
“I thought about seeing if the guys wanted to come over and maybe play some poker. We haven’t done that in a while.”  
“That would be nice to cover our entire basis of friends who we’ve blown off to get all hot and bothered in my car every night for the last two weeks.”   
“Only for you to go home,” Tori said.   
“And finish what you started.” Tori looked up at Jade.   
“You’ve gone home and…”  
“Well yeah! How could I not from feeling your tongue in my mouth all night and your hot little ass in my hands.” For emphasis she squeezed Tori’s ass pressing the front of their bodies together. Tori moaned out and kissed Jade again deeply. Jade kissed her back biting her bottom lip before Tori pulled away.   
“Have you finished what we started?” Jade asked. Tori immediately blushed. She buried her face in Jade’s neck.   
“My sweet girl,” Jade cooed and kissed the side of Tori’s head.   
“Don’t make fun,” Tori said into Jade’s neck.  
“I’m not I promise. Your innocence has captured my heart and held it for ransom,” Jade said.   
“You’re such a sweet talker Ms West,” Tori said.   
“Which night or would that be nights?” Jade asked.   
“The night that we first kissed,” replied Tori. She lifted her head up and leaned down to kiss Jade.   
“That was an incredible first kiss we had,” Jade said kissing Tori again.   
“And last night was so amazing, I had to finish what we started,” Tori said blushing again.   
“Yeah last night you know before your mom caught us, I really wanted to try to persuade you to let me come upstairs.”  
“That’s why you left or you know went out to the driveway like that?”  
“Yeah, you looking down my shirt like that, it really got me going all over again.”  
Tori suddenly got to her feet. She backed up and sat on the crate.   
“What’s wrong?” Jade asked sitting up herself.   
“Nothing’s wrong. I just… I’m getting all…”  
“Out of control?” Jade asked.  
“I think we need to have some time alone that’s not in the back of your car or here. Phones off, just you, me, and a bed,” Tori said.   
“I think that’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said Vega.”  
“You call me that when you’re trying to push me away,” Tori said.   
“We’re talking about you, me and a bed. How much closer can I get to you?”  
“I know, you’re right, I’m the one pushing.”  
“I told you that I want to wait until you’re ready.”  
“I want you, I want to feel you… everywhere, all of you against all of me. I don’t think it has anything to do with us. Maybe I’m just worried about tonight if the guys show up.”  
“Why?”  
“What do I say to Beck?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well he and I haven’t talked much since you and I have been together. I kind of feel bad for being why the two of you broke up and now I have you and he doesn’t.”  
“Beck and I were growing apart. When you showed up it only brought our other issues to the forefront. I made his life hell by freaking out all of the time and arguing for no reason. He’s a real good guy and he deserves to be happy and he wasn’t happy with me.”  
“What are you and Cat going to do?”  
“Her choice so who the fuck knows,” Jade said.   
“Do you find her attractive?”  
“Cat is a pretty girl but we have known each other for so long. I only have eyes for you anyway. It’s been brought to my attention that it’s been that way since the day I first saw you. I’ve never thought about being with another woman before you and I don’t want to be with anyone but you period.” Tori smiled and bent down and kissed her girlfriend again softer than before.   
“Thank you,” Tori said.   
“For what?”  
“Just for everything,” Tori kissed Jade on top of her head. 

Tori was usually a very happy person but she was beside herself happy when the guys all agreed to come over for poker. Even Beck said he’d bring the beer and gave her a genuine smile. The game was in its second hour when Tori finally had the balls to ask them about their assignment.   
“Do you guys think I should pick Jade to be who I do my dance for?” Tori asked. The conversation had been great small talk and she was really hoping she didn’t mess up the good time.  
“Abs-o-fucking-lutely,” Rex said.   
“Yes definitely,” Robbie said.  
Andre said he would like to see what she came up with. Beck said that Jade would really appreciate it.   
“Any ideas?”  
“Strip tease,” Rex of course chirped in.   
“Girl loves scissors,” Andre said.   
“Jade loves scissors and is now with a woman. I’m really starting to think that I was the dumbest guy alive!” Beck said.   
“What do scissors and women have in common?” Tori asked. The guys sat there waiting for her to finish the punchline. When she didn’t Beck said “What?”  
“I don’t know that’s why I was asking you guys.”  
“You really don’t know do you?” Andre asked.   
“No I really don’t.”  
“Neither do I,” Robbie said. Rex turned and looked at him.   
“I’ll explain in the car on the way home little man,” Rex said to him.   
“Would someone fill me in?” Tori asked.   
Andre looked at Beck and Beck looked to Robbie then down at Rex on his lap. Beck took the doll off of Robbie’s hand when it opened up its little mouth and said “when a girl and another girl love each other…”  
The doorbell rang and Tori got up to answer it. At the door was Cat and Jade. Tori smiled and kissed Jade softly.  
“Hey baby,” she exclaimed. “I didn’t think I would get to see you tonight.”  
Jade’s knees weakened and she beamed at Tori.   
“We brought pizza!” Cat said in her super excited voice. There were cheers from the guys in the kitchen.  
Cat walked in and put the pizza boxes on the table in the living room. The guys got up from the table and surrounded them like a pack of starving wolves around it’s prey.  
“She is driving me up a damn wall,” Jade whispered. “So we thought we would crash the boy’s night. I got us a movie,” Jade said to the room of people.  
“Yeah and it’s super scary so I picked out a movie about a dog for after it so everyone can go to sleep with puppies in their heads instead of knives and blood and icky stuff,” Cat said.   
“Or we can just watch the dog one,” Robbie said.  
“Pussy!” Rex shouted from the kitchen where he was left.   
“I hate to say it but I agree with the puppet on this one,” Jade said.   
“I’ll get some pillows and blankets. I figured the boys would crash here tonight anyway,” Tori said going upstairs.   
“I’ll make the popcorn,” Beck said.   
“Better make a run to the store before they close,” Andre said getting his keys and jacket.   
“Can I ride with? I love car rides,” Cat said following Andre out. Robbie went with Beck in the kitchen for Rex and Jade quietly crept upstairs her lips in an evil grin.   
Tori was in the upstairs hallway closet getting out enough pillows and blankets for everyone.   
“I should have gotten someone to help me,” Tori said out loud.   
“Anything else you want to come true”? Jade asked. Tori jumped and put her hand to her chest.  
“You scared me but I am glad you’re here. It would have taken me a few trips to get all of this stuff.”  
“Where’s your room Vega?”  
“You know where it is.”  
“I know that I know where it is. I just thought it would be polite to ask.”  
Jade took Tori by the hand and led her to her own room. Once inside the door she pushed Tori down on her bed. She climbed on top of her straddling her for a change.   
“How long do we have?” Tori asked.   
“Not long, maybe twenty minutes if Andre does the limit which he usually does. Maybe the gas station will get robbed and him and Cat will be hostages for a few hours, you know, if we’re lucky.”  
“Don’t joke about that. You’d feel really bad if it actually happens.”  
“That depends on how good I feel after we leave your room,” Jade said bending down and kissing Tori hard. She pinned Tori’s hands above her head on the bed. Her tongue swirled around Tori’s and she ground down into Tori’s fun section. Tori moaned in Jade’s mouth and involuntarily moved her hips up to meet Jade’s.   
“You’re finally mine Vega, all alone on your bed,” Jade hissed into Tori’s ear. Tori moaned. Jade kissed her way from Tori’s lips, down her chin and throat to the opening of her shirt. Hands still pinned, Tori only moved her hips against Jade’s to let her know she had the go ahead for more. Jade held Tori’s hands against the bed with only one of her hands while the other one unbuttoned the shirt that was standing in her way. She kissed down further with every button unfastened, down the middle of her pink bra to her stomach then licked her way back up to the top of Tori’s chest. Through her bra Jade bit Tori’s left nipple then the right. Tori cried out and bucked into Jade’s hips.   
“Please let me have my hands baby,” Tori whimpered. That baby got her every damned time and she let go of Tori’s hands. They immediately went to each of Jade’s breasts. Jade purred and ground down harder into Tori. She put her fingers on Tori’s nipples and twisted until she cried out again. Tori reciprocated the movement and got herself a moan from Jade and more grinding. Jade bent down and kissed Tori hard, hand to boob ratio still covered the women groped one another tongues dueling taking turns in each other’s mouths.   
They heard a car pull into the driveway and Jade pulled away.   
“Every fucking time!” Jade yelled. “Pretty sure I would have been okay with the them getting held hostage scenario.” She slowly licked down the pathway of Tori’s shirt again as she got off of her. Tori just laid there breathing in slowly.   
“I’ll tell them to go home,” she finally managed to say. Jade bent down and softly kissed her girlfriend’s pouty lips.   
“No Tori, we owe this to them.”  
“I know but I finally got you up here and we were making progress,” Tori said still pouting.   
“Let’s go cuddle and watch the movie,” Jade said.  
“Yeah, about that. Does it have clowns in it?”  
“Fuck no, ever since that trip to San Diego I’m strictly a no clown’s kind of gal.”  
“I was before I just didn’t want you to use it against me. But now that you like me I know that you won’t.”  
“I love you,” Jade said staring into Tori’s brown eyes. Tori sat up and held Jade’s face gently in her hands.  
“I love you too Jade,” she said then kissed her sweetly. Jade kissed her back and kept it to the softer side.  
They got off the bed and went to the hallway to get the pillows and blankets. Halfway down the stairs with her arms full Tori remembered that her shirt was open and immediately started blushing. Jade had made it to the bottom of the stairs and dumped her collection on the couch. She turned to Tori who had stopped moving.   
Jade went to the stairs and looked at her girlfriend quizzically. Tori met her at the bottom of the stairs and looked down dramatically at her shirt. Jade’s gaze followed and she walked in front of Tori to the couch. Tori put the pillows down and turned around to button up her shirt. When she looked up Tori saw Andre and Cat at the door holding bags of goodies and smiling wide.   
“Alright, alright, alright,” Cat said in her best Matthew McConaughey voice which for a girl wasn’t too far off from the real deal. Jade slowly turned around to them and had her mean girl face on. Cat yelped out and hid behind Andre.   
“Cat.”  
“Cat’s not here would you like to leave a message?”  
“Cat look at me.”  
“NO!”  
“CAT!” Cat peered from behind Andre and looked at Jade. Jade made the zipper motion at her lips and Cat mimed it back. Jade smiled her soft smile she had reserved for these special times with Cat and Cat returned it with her own cheerful smile.   
Meanwhile Robbie and Beck came in with three giant bowls of popcorn. Cat cringed putting the DVD in from the graphic on the front of it but she liked being in charge of the remote. Jade turned the lights off and laughed out “BAHAHAHA.”  
Robbie, Andre, and Beck sat on the couch with Cat lying down on the floor on her stomach in front of it. Each had their own blanket and the boys shared a bowl of popcorn passing it back and forth. Cat had an empty bowl sitting in front of her only fifteen minutes into the movie. Tori sat in front of Jade leaning back into her and they were cuddled in the big chair. Jade had her arms around Tori and Tori held onto Jade’s arms so it was easy for them to share a blanket.   
There was a bowl of popcorn in Tori’s lap and every now and then Tori would throw a piece in Cat’s general direction and every time Cat would catch it in her mouth not even watching for it. Robbie had his blanket held up in front of his face for most of the movie. The movie was very gory and had it not been for Jade holding her Tori would have jumped a lot more than she had.   
They shared a beer that Jade held in her hand. Her other hand alternated from Tori’s right tit to the left one under the blanket. Whenever Jade pinched her nipple she squirmed in Jade’s lap and Jade would smile her evil smile. Tori had her long straight hair put up in a high halfway through ponytail which made it irresistible for Jade to not softly kiss and nibble on her neck for the majority of the movie. This had to be the first scary movie Tori had ever watched with erect nipples and a smile on her face.   
When the credits started rolling Robbie quickly pulled the blanket from his face and said “Dog one please.”  
“That was a beautiful piece of art right there,” Jade said.   
Everyone looked at her then at Tori.   
“What, I’m not a magic worker.”  
“Hey, I might be in love with Tori Vega but I am still a warped woman.” Here here’s all around.  
Cat clapped her hands and said “Yay” as she got up and changed the movies.   
“I’ve been saving the good stuff for this one,” she said and brought over to her area on the floor a bag full of candy.   
“So have I,” Jade whispered sexily in Tori’s ear. Tori squirmed again and handed her and Jade’s bowl of popcorn to the boys. Beck came over and took their empty bottle from Jade and handed her an opened fresh one. She smiled up at him and he returned the smile.   
“I want you guys to know that I’m really happy for the both of you. No hard feelings whatsoever.”  
“Thank you,” Jade said to him sincerely.  
“Double thank you for me, I’ve been so worried about how you felt about us,” Tori said and got up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back then bent down and kissed the top of Jade’s head before he sat back down on the couch. Tori got back in Jade’s lap and kissed her as much as she could without parting lips. All of their friends-check. Both sets of their parent’s-check. Girlfriend’s ex boyfriend and close friend of hers-check. Life was good.  
Tori put her hand on the bottle and brought it up to her lips and took a long drink from it. Jade too drank from the bottle before resuming her oh so comfy position, hand on tit and ready for the movie about a dog that she was already prepared to ignore and continue to work on how hot she could make Tori before she crossed the threshold. Life was good.   
Except the damn dog movie was so boring it even put Cat to sleep and when she woke with a kink in her neck Jade was pissed, until she looked down and saw Tori asleep in her arms and that made her smile. She softly kissed the top of her sleeping girlfriend’s head and held her close. She dozed back off easily and the next time she woke up it was from Tori moving in her lap. Tori got up and stretched. Jade looked up at her girlfriend. Tori bent down and whispered in her ear “Upstairs, now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut... as promised. Turn away now if you're not looking for it but ye have been warned...

Jade followed Tori up the stairs and to her room. Tori shut the door as softly as she could then threw Jade down on the bed. She covered her mouth with hers and got on top of her. Tori took her top off and then took Jade’s off. She had her bra off in a flash and reached around to undo Jade’s taking her time to let Jade admire her breasts in her face. Jade took the opportunity to suckle on her nipples which made Tori go even slower undoing the bra. Finally she got it off and grabbed a hold of Jade’s luscious locks.   
Forcibly Tori’s tongue plundered Jade’s mouth, their chests came together causing their nipples to meet. Tori couldn’t stop moaning in Jade’s mouth. Her grip became tighter in Jade’s hair and she couldn’t stop her hips from digging down into Jade’s. Jade started moving hers up to meet Tori’s and they synced a rhythm.   
“Are you really ready Tori?” Jade asked.   
“Yeah, I’m really ready for you to find out how bad I want you,” Tori said. She slid down Jade’s body and undid the snap of her black well fitted pants. The zipper was next and Tori couldn’t tear her eyes away from the red lacy panties Jade had on. Her unrelenting desire to see what waited underneath allowed Tori to move off of Jade completely and take her pants off. She put her body over Jade’s and kissed her deeply.  
“As much as I love kissing you, which really is a lot, I think we have had enough foreplay Vega,” Jade said in a husky voice.   
“This is our first time and I just want to make sure I never forget any of it. The big reveal of your sexy panties has me just as turned on I promise, but let’s do this right.”  
“Go big or go home.”   
“Something like that,” Tori said kissing Jade again this time pleased to find Jade kissing her back. Knowing that Jade West was putty in her hands made Tori keep on kissing her for an extra minute. But she herself couldn’t wait any longer. One hand cupped a breast as the other one slid down Jade’s incredibly sexy stomach to the top of her panties.   
“One small step for man,” Jade said.   
“Are you going to be a smart ass the entire time?”  
“Make me forget how to talk and I won’t be Vega,” Jade said.   
“Challenged accepted West,” Tori replied, her hand sliding down the waistband of the red panties currently being worn by Jade. Both women gasped as Tori’s fingers slid further down and in between the lips of the withering around Jade.   
“Ooh,” Jade cooed out. Tori was on her way to making the woman forget how to form words. Point for her. She dipped her finger down lower and found the entrance of Jade’s sexpot. Slowly she entered and felt her own area dampening further as she watched Jade slam her eyes shut and grab the sheet tightly, moaning out. Her own grip tightened on Jade’s tit and that made Jade cry out more. She felt Jade’s opening trying to devour more of her finger and Tori graciously assisted pushing her finger inside deeper. She got back on top of Jade as she worked her finger in deeper before pulling out just enough to drive it back home again.  
“Tori,” Jade mustered up between moans “Tori let me touch you too. Please,” she stammered out. Tori let go of Jade’s breast and undid the snap of her jeans. She lowered the zipper and inched her body closer to make it easier for Jade to slip her hand inside her jeans and push her thong aside. She felt Jade’s finger caressing down past her mound to her clit and she cried out loud.   
Jade could feel that her lover was soaked and it made her push down harder on Tori’s finger inside of her. Tori used her thumb to rub Jade’s clit and had a quick moment to be disappointed at herself for not seeking out Jade’s clit sooner. The disappointment quickly left when Jade cried out again. Jade copied what she felt Tori doing to her and slid her own finger inside of her using her thumb on her clit.   
The women kept on fucking and rubbing, coming to find the same rhythm again. Jade looked up at Tori and she pushed her finger in harder nearly making unsteady Tori fall on top of her. She kept her balance and pushed harder inside of Jade. Their moans became their own love song as they both felt the buildup rising.   
“Are you close,” Jade managed to get out.   
“Mmmm yeah” Tori moaned.   
Jade picked up the pace fucking Tori’s pussy faster and Tori matched it inside of Jade. Within moments they were both crying out, their bodies quivering together, their insides becoming clamped holding their fingers steady inside. When it eased they both removed their hands from the other’s pants and panties. Tori collapsed on top of Jade and they both laid there panting. When Tori had enough breath back she rose up on shaky arms and kissed Jade deeper than ever before. She slid off of Jade to the side and put her arm around her and nuzzled with her teeth the side of Jade’s neck.   
“Are you alive?” Tori asked her.   
“I’m recovering,” Jade said sleepily. Tori took Jade’s nipple in her mouth and bit down on it. Jade grunted more than moaned but it was not for lack of pleasure.   
“Sleepy time,” Jade said.  
“Food time,” Tori said. “Get your lazy ass up woman.”  
“Now that,” Jade said opening her eyes to look at Tori “was a beautiful piece of art.”  
“Please don’t tell me you just said the same thing about making love to me as you did about that disgusting movie.”  
“It’s coming from me, take it as the very high ranking compliment it is,” Jade replied lunging at Tori kissing her deeply.   
“Are you still attracted to me?” Tori asked.   
“What? Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Just making sure you didn’t trick me into falling in love with you just so you could fuck me then break my heart,” Tori said rather too nonchalantly. Jade just looked at her like the crazy person she assumed she was. “What? Given our history it’s really not that farfetched.” Jade thought about it and shrugged her shoulders.   
“Guess you’re right,” Jade said.   
“Get use to it, I’m right a lot more than you give me credit for.”  
“Like what else?”  
“I picked you didn’t I?”  
“Now how can I argue with that,” Jade said kissing Tori again.   
“Food then more sex?” Tori asked.   
“Food, then more sex, and then sleep damnit,” Jade replied getting out of bed and going to the door.   
“Hey naked girl, wanna put some clothes on?”  
“Why bother? Beck’s seen it before, so has Cat. Robbie and Andre sleep like the dead.” Tori knew there was only one thing she could say and it would probably piss Jade off.   
“Rex is downstairs.”  
“Ew gross, I can’t believe I’m staying in the same house with that disgusting thing,” Jade said putting on a pair of Tori’s sweats and a hoodie. She walked out and Tori laid back with her hands under her head and smiled at the ceiling. She had brought Jade to climax and Jade was amazing at sex, at least sex with her and nothing else mattered as far as that went. She also had mentioned getting food and Jade jumped up to go get it. Maybe she did have the Mistress of Wickedness whipped after all. There were so many reasons for her to smile tonight. And coming through the door with her delicious girlfriend was another thing to smile about. Pizza.   
“So when I was down there I used some tongs and put that stupid puppet on the stove top and put all of the empties around it,” Jade laughed and Tori smiled at her. When Jade laughed which was another rarity it was usually over something mischievous she had done. Tori loved the way she laughed and didn’t care over what it was. 

 

“So, we’ve ate,” Tori said. Jade looked at her.  
“Yeah, we sure did.”  
“Seems like we had a to-do list gong. Put a big ol’ check by ate,” Tori continued. Jade made a giant check in the air with her finger.   
“Now what else was on that list?” Tori asked putting her fist under her chin.   
“Sleep. I know sleep was definitely on it,” Jade said.   
“You can be so helpful when you want to baby,” Tori said.   
“You know don’t you?” Tori looked at her wearing her adorable confused face.  
“You know what that does to me.” Same look only this time with a head tilt.   
“You know that when you call me baby it does something to me,” Jade admitted.   
Tori broke out in a giant grin from ear to ear.   
“What?” Jade asked.  
“Not only did I figure it out the second time that I called you baby but I also just got you to actually admit it to me pretty convinced that I had no idea. Man I’m good!” Tori exclaimed.   
“Yeah yeah, Sikowitz would be proud of his pupil, blah blah.”  
“Please don’t mention Sikowitz while we’re in bed,” Tori said and held her stomach. Nice man, just a lot older, and weird in a creepy way when mixed with young women sitting on a bed.   
“Agreed,” Jade said. She moved the empty pizza box to Tori’s desk then got on the bed next to Tori. She leaned back against the pillows and pulled Tori down from behind to rest on her. Tori was a perfect fit to Jade and Tori had always dreamt that whomever she wound up with that their bodies would come together like puzzle pieces, like the way her and Jade did.   
The combination of their stomachs being full, the late hour, and the vigorous exercise of their… ahem, the women quickly fell asleep. Seeing Tori’s eyes closing Jade couldn’t help but smile. Not only was she lucky enough to have Tori fall asleep on her again but this time there wouldn’t be a kink in her neck. The sleepies catching her too she closed her eyes. She smiled lazily in her slumber. Everything was finally right in the world for Jade West. She even got to fall asleep to the satisfaction of her idea of number 3 on their list becoming number 2. 

Tori woke up before Jade again. From the light starting to seep in she could tell it was dawn. She smiled relishing in waking up in Jade’s arms again. A girl could get use to this, Tori thought. She hugged Jade’s arms to her and lifted up her hand to her mouth. Gently she kissed each of Jade’s fingertips. She felt Jade move beneath her.  
“Don’t tell me we have to go back downstairs now,” Jade murmured. Tori smiled.   
“No baby I have you right where I want you,” Tori answered and loved feeling Jade wiggle her hips in response. Jade arched her back up in an unexpected stretch and Tori rolled off of Jade’s body. She quickly turned to witness the sexiness of the hoodie rising up higher, just below those sexy tits. Jade slowly opened her eyes and gazed down at Tori lovingly.   
“Good morning beautiful,” Jade said sincerely. Tori smiled and came up and kissed Jade sweetly on the lips.   
“Great morning,” Tori responded. Jade chuckled.   
“You’re such a nerd,” Jade said and kissed her this time.   
“But I’m your nerd.”  
“Mmm, just what I always wanted, a sexy nerd who’s stunningly gorgeous in her glasses.”   
“I forgot that you’ve actually seen me in my nerd-wear when I said that.”  
“It’s something that I’ll never forget. I’ll remember it always because it’s one of the times that I can pinpoint when you turned me on, more so than usual. I actually remember thinking when I first saw you that day Fuck she can be so hot sometimes.”  
“I’m glad that you like them. I’ll have to wear them all day because I fell asleep in my contacts.”  
“The good news just keeps on coming,” Jade said smiling staring deeply into those brown eyes that from first glance and ever since made her feel all fluttery.   
“There’s more good news?” Tori asked laying her head on Jade’s chest.  
“We ate and then we slept,” Jade said running her hands up and down Tori’s naked back and arms.   
“So now we get to have more sex.”  
“Yep, switched the order up on you Vega.”  
“We are all winners when more sex is involved,” Tori said.   
“I can’t argue with that,” Jade said, “especially when you’re naked.”  
“Which is exactly what you’re about to be,” Tori said getting up on her knees. She took Jade’s arm and gently pulled her to a sitting position.   
“Arms up Jade,” Tori said. Once again Jade complied raising her arms above her head. Tori raised the hoodie up and over her head. She fell in love with the naked bosom of Jade West all over again. She brought her hands up and massaged the milky white breasts. Jade let out a soft moan of approval. She duplicated Tori’s actions and rubbed on Tori’s smaller yet very satisfactory ones.  
Without warning Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and swung her around so that she was the one laying on the bed with Jade’s hands and knees on either side of Tori. She bent and licked down Tori’s body sliding her body down as she went. She took Tori’s thong in between her teeth and pulled it down with Tori raising her ass off the bed as the only assistance. Tori was completely uncovered the thong down to her knees. Losing patience Jade tore it the rest of the way off with her hand.   
She kissed from Tori’s left knee up the inside of her leg to where Tori’s legs met in the middle. She skipped over her sex with her kisses, only blowing softly as she made her way across and resumed the kisses on top of Tori’s right thigh. Tori gazed down watching her girlfriend enjoy herself as she teased her.   
“So far this has definitely been my most favorite way for you to tease me,” Tori sighed out.   
“Mine too,” Jade said flicking her tongue across Tori’s outer lips. That got a small gasp from Tori. Jade put her hands under Tori’s ass and pulled her closer to her mouth. Occasionally she would dig her nails into the flesh of Tori’s incredible ass as she continued teasing the woman and her sex.   
Tori reached down tangling her hands in Jade’s jet black hair. Jade looked up Tori’s sexy body and met her eyes and she smiled as she held her gaze while she finally let her tongue plummet in between her lips and land right on Tori’s clit. Tori pulled Jade’s hair as she moaned out. Jade moaned into Tori’s pussy loving the sweet way her girlfriend tasted which made Tori moan again as she felt the vibrations on her most sensitive spot. Jade swirled her tongue around Tori’s clit and Tori bore down into Jade’s face, her hips moving frantically.   
Jade squeezed Tori’s ass cheeks as she dipped her tongue down into her entrance. Tori bucked her hips wildly into Jade’s face causing her tongue to fall right back on her clit and she bucked again. Her moans and cries were getting loud and Tori withdrew one hand from Jade’s hair and put a pillow over her face. Jade stopped licking Tori when she heard the muffled noises.  
“Please don’t cover your face Tori, I want to watch as I pleasure you,” Jade begged from between Tori’s legs. Tori threw the pillow on the floor.   
“Then what do I do about the sound? If someone comes in that fucking door I am going to hurt them severely after they watch you get me off.”  
“Damn Vega, you’re sexy when you’re feisty. Probably one of the reasons why tormenting you always made me wet,” Jade said licking Tori’s clit again. Tori cried out and Jade moved on top of Tori and kissed her deeply, sliding her tongue inside Tori’s mouth, licking Tori’s tongue. Tori licked her lips tasting herself.   
“What do you think? I think you’re sweet and yummy tasting Tori Vega,” Jade said kissing her again. Tori licked along Jade’s tongue and moaned.   
“Is this how you taste?” Tori asked.   
“One way to find out,” Jade said. She quickly pulled Tori’s sweats and her red panties off and reached down to the floor to retrieve the exiled pillow. She put it under Tori’s ass propping her up then turned around and swung her leg on the other side of Tori, her knees on each side of Tori’s head. Slowly she lowered her pussy in front of Tori’s face while bending over positioning her head in between Tori’s legs.   
She licked around Tori’s lips gently wanting to taste her but not make any loud noise sensations just yet as Tori put her hands on Jade’s hips and brought them down low enough for her tongue to come up and flick Jade’s clit. Jade moaned in between Tori’s legs savoring tasting her sweet girlfriends flavor that should be bottled by witches for love potions and feeling her lovers tongue on her clit for the first time. Jade slid her finger inside of Tori’s pussy eager to make Tori’s clit her bitch with her mouth. Tori screamed out into Jade’s pussy tonguing her clit madly.   
“Consider the sound problem fixed,” Jade said in between her licks and moans.   
“Don’t stop baby. You taste amazing by the way,” Tori said pulling Jade’s hips down more thrusting her tongue deep inside Jade’s pussy. Jade muffled her own loud noise shoving her face hard into Tori’s pussy, rocking back and forth on Tori’s amazing tongue. She took Tori’s clit in her mouth again sucking it and pumped her finger in and out of Tori’s hole. Tori slid her own finger hard and deep inside of Jade while she licked circles on Jade’s clit.  
Both women moaning loudly fucking and sucking the other’s pussy suddenly heard birds outside the window in what appeared to be chirping cheers of encouragement. It didn’t pull them away from the deliciousness that their faces were buried in but Tori was going to remember this moment for the rest of her life and she could laugh about it later. Right now she couldn’t get enough of Jade’s cream and tag team work of tongue and finger.  
Another noise to be added to the soundtrack was the loud echoing slap of Tori’s hand on Jade’s ass cheek. Jade nearly came feeling the stinging sensation and imagining Tori Vega slapping her ass with her face buried in her pussy. She felt her other ass cheek slapped and cried out “close” into Tori’s very wet snatch. Jade could barely hear and more felt an even more muffled “me too.”  
Jade had her free hand under Tori’s thigh and she dug her nails in as she felt her approaching orgasm. Tori squeezed the first ass cheek slapped and started shaking beneath Jade, screaming into her lower body. Jade fucked and sucked her pussy until her jerking stopped. Jade pulled her face away slowly from Tori enough to ask her girlfriend to spank her again.   
Tori slapped her ass cheek again and rammed her finger into her pussy so deep it tried going past her knuckle. Jade pulled her finger out of Tori and stuck it in her mouth sucking the cream off. From around the finger she said “Please add another finger Tori.” Tori slid a second finger inside Jade’s dripping wet pussy fucking her harder than ever before. Jade rode her fingers and tongue and bit down on her finger, coming so hard extra cream dripped into Tori’s mouth. She pushed her face back into Tori’s pussy and cried out, her tongue licking from the source and Tori started coming again before Jade’s body had stopped shaking out the last of her orgasm. She licked inside Tori’s entrance as far as she could from this angle until she stopped moving again.   
Tori slowly pulled her fingers out of Jade and fell asleep with them in her mouth. Jade’s lower body had fallen on top of Tori after she came and that is how they slept until car doors woke Jade up.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade tried to be as careful as she could to not hurt or wake up Tori as she pulled herself off of her. In the process of looking behind her every five seconds to see if Tori was awake she had misjudged the edge of the bed and fell to the floor.   
She quickly looked and saw that Tori was still out cold. She looked down and had luckily fallen on top of the pants and hoodie she had on earlier. She put it all in the win category and quickly put the clothes back on. She quietly snuck down the stairs and took in the situation then went back to Tori’s room.  
Tori was awake when she got back in the room. Jade went to the bed and leaned down to give her another good morning kiss. Jade could feel the smile spreading across Tori’s lips as she kissed her back.  
“What’s going on baby,” Tori asked taking Jade’s hand pulling her down. Jade sat on the edge of the bed and gently held Tori’s hand. She wanted this calm morning to last just a few more seconds. Then she sighed and told Tori what she saw downstairs.  
“Robbie and Cat are watching cartoons, the others are still sleeping, and your dad is telling your mom that underage drinking in a cop’s house doesn’t reflect well on him. And your mom won’t stop poking Rex with a spatula.” Jade took pride in her handy work with the puppet.  
“FUUUUCK” Tori hissed flying off the bed putting sweats and a tank on in record time. She pulled a hoodie out from the closet and zipped it shut.   
“Did they see you?”  
“No. What do you want me to do, go out the window?”  
“No, of course not.” Tori went to Jade and hugged her. Jade finally hugged her back.   
“Beck and Andre are 21. We’ll tell them that they bought and drank the beer.”  
“I can’t lie to my parents.”  
“Look you were responsible last night. You had them stay over and you and I only had one each really. Cat didn’t drink at all and if Robbie is up this early the lightweight he is I’m sure he didn’t have more than one. And even Beck and Andre only had a couple during the movie.”  
“Robbie had half of one during poker and none during the movie.”  
“Yeah the pussy had his head under the blankey for the whole thing.”  
“And you had your hand on my boobs for the whole thing.”   
“Are you saying I used your tits as a security blanket to watch a horror flick?”  
“No, not to watch the movie but maybe for the situation we were in. You seemed just as worried about Beck as I was until he announced that he was happy that we were happy and that there weren’t any hard feelings.”  
Not having an answer that wasn’t a lie and not wanting to admit to Tori that she was probably right, Jade stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend in response. Tori rolled her eyes which reminded her to take her contacts out and get her glasses. She realized afterward that she probably should have found her glasses first.   
“I think I only saw Beck and Andre have one each at poker. Well it’s either the truth or a lie. So truth it is.”  
“Okay, how many times did you get off last night?” It was Tori’s turn for sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend. Jade put her lips around it and Tori moaned sliding her tongue further in Jade’s mouth. Tori pulled away before she got carried away again. She started pulling open drawers and rummaging through everything she could find which took her a minute to find in the first place. She was getting frustrated on top of already freaking out about her parents. She breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.   
“Will you come down with me?” Tori asked.   
“Of course, until they start yelling, then I’m gone,” Jade joked. “What are you looking for?”  
“My damn glasses, I haven’t had to wear them in a while and I can’t see well without them or contacts.”  
“I’ll get them,” Jade said going to the desk drawer.   
“How did you know where they were? Never mind, later. How about a kiss for luck?”  
Jade kissed her gently. “Now one for luck,” Jade smiled wickedly kissing her again deeper. She took Tori’s hand and they walked downstairs.  
Her parents were on the back patio. They walked out the sliding glass door hand in hand and sat down at the table.   
“Victoria, I don’t even know where to start.”  
“Dad before you start handing me my as… You remember Jade?”  
“Yes, hello Ms. West,” Mr. Vega said.   
“Mr. Vega, I just want to say what a lovely home you have here.”  
“Thank you,” he replied.  
“Good morning Jade, Tori,” Mrs. Vega said. All things considered she looked well rested and happy. Jade smiled at her and Tori said “Hi mom.”  
“Girls, what happened last night?” Mrs. Vega asked calmly.   
“The guys came over for poker. Cat and Jade came over with pizza and movies. We played, we ate, we watched, we made a mess and we will clean it spic and span.” Jade gave Tori evil eyes and then nodded as she beamed at Tori. Tori smiled back at her then looked back at her parents stone faced.   
“Beck and Andre are 21, they purchased the beer. I had one, Jade had one, Robbie had half of one, and Beck and Andre had a couple, maybe three a piece over a long period of time and on full bellies and they stayed the night,” Tori said looking her father in the eye. Her father sat in silence for a few moments thinking things over.   
Finally he said “I do not support you drinking at any age. But I am glad that everyone was safe and I’m proud of you for telling me the truth.”  
“I always have and I always will dad,” Tori said. She lifted her hand that was still holding Jade’s. “Jade and I are together as in a couple’s kind of way.”   
“Oh I see.”  
“Stop playing with them honey. He knows already, I told him after our talk Tori. We both love you and support you no matter what you do,” Mrs. Vega said.   
“Except drinking. But yes we do love you very much. And Jade you are welcome over anytime. My wife tells me that you make my daughter happy and that’s all that matters,” Mr. Vega said.   
“Well I try,” Jade smiled desperately trying to hold back her laughter. If only he knew, she thought.   
OH GOD, if only they knew! Thought Tori in a horrified way. She smiled though through gritted teeth and kissed the back of Jade’s hand.  
“Well we better get the guys going,” Tori said standing up. Jade remained sitting in the chair.  
“You go on ahead and I’ll catch up,” she said. Jade smiled the smile that meant bad things were coming. Okay maybe unexpected things was a term better suited for both the good and the bad sides Tori had seen of Jade West.   
Still unable to walk away from this very worrisome picture, her mom said “It’ll be alright Tori.” Letting out a giant breath she walked into the living room and sat in the big comfy chair.   
“Tom and Jerry’s on,” Cat said to Tori.   
“I really don’t like that little bastard mouse,” Robbie said intently glaring at the television.  
“Don’t worry Robbie, one day he will get his. Believe me,” Tori said pulling her legs up and resting her forehead on her knee.   
“Wait, I’m here for a reason,” Tori said and looked around. The kitchen and living room were spotless except for the two big lumps on the couch under blankets.   
“Did you guys clean up?” Tori asked Robbie and Cat. Robbie tore his eyes away from the cartoon as if he finally had something more interesting to do.  
“Of course I did,” he said walking over and sitting on the edge of Tori’s chair. “Do you really think I would come over to a beloved friend’s house and just leave it trashed?”  
“Jade did it and made sure Robbie and I had breakfast and put toons on for us,” Cat said.   
“You’re a dick Shapiro. Get off of my chair or I’ll get Jade in here to kick your ass,” Tori said.   
“Jade left,” Cat said.  
“Then I’ll do it myself and don’t think I won’t. I’m in the perfect mood for it.” Robbie eased away from the chair with his arms up and walked backwards to the spot on the floor he was in. He sat down slowly and went back to watching Tom getting his ass kicked by a mouse.   
“What do you mean Jade left, Cat? She was just out on the patio with my parents.”  
“She went over the railing when you were walking in here,” Cat said. “I could see her in the reflection of the T.V.”  
“What is that woman up to”? Tori exclaimed.   
“Not allowed to tell. Took the oath and drank the kool-aid, man,” Cat said.   
“What’s the square root of 69?”  
“You and Jade,” Robbie said in his icky attempt to be slick voice.   
“What?”  
“Dude, you’re going to have to get a book on this shit,” Andre said still under the covers. “Lesbo sex 101 or something.”  
“You can have my copy, for the day but I’m going to need it back by tonight,” Robbie said getting his backpack.   
“Okay, thanks I guess,” Tori said going to get it from him.   
“NO!!” Andre and Beck both shouted.   
Tori went back up to her room and slammed the door and got out her pear phone. No messages from Jade. She sighed and brought up the tweety thingy   
Where the fuck did Jade go? And what is she hiding from me? And why does Robbie know more about lesbian sex than I do? He obviously knows more because he actually has a book about it and it’s very important to him. But why does he have any book that he needs returned to him by nightfall and OMFG. He’s disgusting and I was going to touch it and I think I’ll go throw up now. Puke emoji

 

Jade stood on the sidewalk under the windows of a dingy apartment building. She cupped her hands and brought them up to her lips.  
“YO SIKOWITZ!!” she yelled. Within half a minute a window went up and a balding man peered down to her.  
“Yes Jade.”  
“Let me up we need to talk.”  
“Then why didn’t you use the buzzer?”  
“More dramatic this way and this called for a big scene,” she said. Sikowitz pulled his head back in the apartment and buzzed for the door. She ran for it catching it just in time. Up the stairs she ran until her body reminded her that she wasn’t much of a running person and she walked the rest of the way but she snapped with every step.  
At the door she knocked in a musical tone of some sort and he opened the door.  
“I wasn’t done with the song yet,” Jade said.  
“I’m sorry, please go on,” he said and slammed the door in her face. She smiled and resumed where she had left off. He counted to five after the last note just to be sure then opened the door again to see jazz hands waving in his face.   
“Jade, won’t you please come in. Before the neighbors call the cops,” he said and flung the door open wide. As she crossed the threshold she bowed down in a long sweeping gesture before making her way to the counter where there was a stool that she had called as hers the first time coming here two years ago. He assures her regularly that no one but her has sat there since.   
“So Ms West, what do we owe this grand gesture to?”  
“Extra credit.”  
“I knew it!” he said slamming his first on the counter. “And I fall for it every single time.”  
“Yep you do,” she said putting her bag on the counter. She rummaged through it for her notebook that she pulled out and opened.   
“Using one half of the extra credit that I just earned I would like to submit to the court reason to make changes to the latest assignment given.” He stroked a fake long beard and nodded.  
“Proceed councilwoman West.”   
“No performance for class due. Instead we will hand in eye witness reports from the people we choreographed said dance for.”  
“But that would involve me reading a lot of things, and you know how I feel about reading.”  
“Then this councilwoman will find a suitable lackey that you can use for the entire week whose duties will require not only reading you the reports but also performing them in whatever style you wish them to. Furthermore they will run your errands wearing a toga and tiara.”  
“I see. You make a very convincing argument. I would be a fool to oblige. Deal!” Sikowitz said pounding a gavel on the counter. They shook on it and she made him send the e-mail while she was there.   
“All done. Now what is with this costume?” he asked.   
“Laundry day.”  
“Ah yes, the day of laundry. Not very popular in France I smell.”  
“Stick to your day job of teaching the youth of America to be funny where you cannot dear sir. Now I bid thee farewell.”  
“Hold on what are we supposed to do for class next week instead of presenting?”  
“I figured we could just take the week off,” Jade answered walking toward the door.   
“It’ll be a done deal if you’re willing to give up the other half of the extra credit point.”  
“A third of it.”  
“Please no more than a quarter.”  
“Deal,” she said and again they shook on it.

Jade went back to Tori’s house. She walked through the door with her hands full of bags.   
“Honey, I’m home,” Jade said to Tori who had been in the chair but who got up and went to her taking some of the bags.  
“How did you just get in?” Tori asked as they brought the stuff to the kitchen table.  
“I had a key made forever ago,” Jade said.   
“I am just going to assume it’s because you knew that one day we would be together and I would have forgotten to make you a key,” Tori said. She put her arms around Jade who returned the hug.   
“Yes, that is exactly what happened,” Jade said. She kissed her deeply smiling.   
“Thank you for cleaning this morning,” Tori said.  
“But of course darling. Where are my little minions?” Jade asked.   
“The guys took off and took Robbie with them and Cat is on the patio coloring. And while I do not condone anyone being called your minion my parents who damn sure are not took Trina who is too stupid to be a minion shopping.”  
“Excellent,” Jade said bringing her fingertips together in the Mr Burns way.   
“So where did you go?” Tori asked.   
“Tori I love you. I want us to enjoy our time together but I understand that I have been a bad girl in the past and trusting me might not be easy for you but I am going to ask that you do anyway,” Jade said.   
Tori looked down and sighed. She looked back up at Jade and took her hand.   
“Okay I promise to at least try to relax and let you have your secrets.”  
“You will find them all out soon enough,” Jade said. “What are your plans for today?”  
“I have got to work on my project. I’m supposed to present Monday,” Tori said making a face.   
“Didn’t you get the email? Sikowitz changed the project to where we don’t present only hand in witness reports. It also said that we don’t have to go to class for the week,” Jade said rummaging through her bags.   
“That’s great news. I’ve been so stressed about it. I can’t believe you went out in my clothes,” Tori said pulling on the hoodie.   
“Yeah I also forgot my underwear,” Jade grinned.   
“You aren’t getting those back,” Tori said.   
“Fine then I’m taking a pair of yours,” Jade said picking Tori up putting her on the table.  
“When did you clean up?” Tori asked.   
“While I fed the kiddies I did the dishes and cleaned up the living room. I put the poker stuff away last night when I got the pizza,” Jade replied.   
“You’re amazing,” Tori said wrapping her arms around Jade’s waist.   
“I know,” Jade said.   
“Thank you baby,” Tori said kissing Jade as Jade shivered in her arms.   
“Anything for you,” Jade whispered in Tori’s ear and made her shiver. They kissed again softly then Jade got a bag and pulled Tori to the patio where they ate lunch with Cat in the warm sun. After they ate Jade stood up and reached out for Tori’s hand. She took it and stood next to Jade.  
“Cat, you’re in charge,” Jade said.  
“Yay!” Cat said and clapped her hands. Jade pulled Tori in the house and upstairs. They went in the bathroom and Jade started the shower. They undressed and got in the great feeling hot shower. After cleaning up they made love again underneath the pouring water their fingers working in and out of each other slowly as they stood in a tight embracing, kissing deeply.   
They got out of the shower and toweled off. Tori wrapped her towel around her and opened the door. She turned to look at Jade who was still wet and naked and yummy.  
“Coming?” Tori asked.   
“No, go put on something sexy for me then meet me in the driveway. Take your time,” Jade said walking to Tori and kissing her softly. Tori walked out smiling, not even wondering what her sexy girlfriend was up to. Jade threw on the hoodie and sweats and ran downstairs. Cat wasn’t on the balcony so she looked out the front door.   
The gang was there setting up and Cat was barking orders. Perfect. Jade got her bags then went racing up to the bathroom and got ready as quickly as she could and still look perfect for her performance.   
Outside she waited on her newly washed Charger in a very sheer red nightie assemble. When Tori finally came out the door Cat signaled for Robbie and he started up the song “Is This Love?” by Whitesnake. Using the few seconds until the start Cat had Tori sit in a chair directly placed in front of her lover. She watched as Jade did an amazing vocal job with the song as well as an indescribable dance that involved a lot of rolling around on her car.   
Tori was speechless and when the music ended she just sat there with her mouth gaping. Jade got off of the car and kneeled down in front of her. She took Tori’s hands in hers and waited. All Tori could think to do was bend down and kiss Jade hard. Jade kissed Tori back wrapping her arms around her.   
Tori broke the kiss to hug Jade close and whispered in her ear “That’s my favorite song.”  
“I know Tori,” Jade said.   
“No one knows that,” Tori said.   
“I figured it out magically,” Jade said.   
“I love you Jade West,” was all Tori knew to say, all that she felt in that magic moment.   
“I love you Tori Vega,” Jade said. Jade pulled back and saw tears streaming down Tori’s cheeks. Jade made a worried face and brushed them away softly with her fingers.   
“Happiest tears of my life,” Tori husked. Tori smiled at her and Jade smiled back. Softly Tori kissed her then saw the gang. She looked quizzically at Jade.   
“They helped a lot, Cat got a yo-yo and the boys got to watch as payment,” Jade replied.   
“I guess I’m just happy Sikowitz didn’t see it,” Tori said laughing.   
“Yeah, he’ll have Sinjin read the report to him though so be careful what you write,” Jade said laughing with her.   
“Definitely.” They made their way inside holding hands up to Tori’s room while the boys cleaned up and Cat played with her yo-yo and barked orders again.   
Back up in Tori’s room, the women lay in bed naked and smiling holding each other.  
“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Tori said nuzzling even closer into Jade’s warm body.  
“I know, but I really have to see the old man. It’s been awhile and he wants to talk to me about stuff,” Jade said. She kissed the top of Tori’s head.  
“After this weekend I’ve really gotten use to us being together-together. I’m going to miss that,” Tori said.   
“Yeah it has been great coming home to you,” Jade said and smiled her evil smile happy Tori couldn’t see it for once.   
“Don’t pick,” Tori said.   
“I meant it I promise,” Jade said running her fingers lovingly through Tori’s messy hair.   
“I believe you baby,” Tori said kissing Jade’s stomach sweetly. Jade’s eyes closed as she took a deep breath in and let it out slowly her hand tangling in Tori’s hair pulling slightly. Her hips wiggled as Tori kept kissing all around on her stomach and she moaned out when Tori sucked where her hip bone was.  
“Keep it up and I won’t be leaving,” Jade finally managed to say.   
“I know that you have to,” Tori said laying her body on Jade’s hugging her nuzzling her neck again. Jade rubbed her hands up and down Tori’s naked back and sighed.   
“Best to keep you in the good graces of my father,” Jade said.   
“When do I get to meet him, again?” Tori asked pulling back looking down at Jade.   
“I’ll talk to him about it and see when he’ll be free next,” Jade said. Tori smiled and Jade couldn’t help but smile back at her girlfriend who got happy about the small things in life. She used to think it annoyed her but now she saw how endearing it was.  
“What are you going to do with yourself for the rest of the night?” Jade asked.   
“Research I think,” Tori said sitting up on her girlfriend straddling her.   
“On what?” Jade replied.   
“You asked me to trust you and I did and do, now I’m asking you to trust me,” Tori said moving her hips on Jade’s lower stomach pelvic region.   
“I don’t like it but I’ll try,” Jade growled. Tori took Jade’s hands and rode her harder and they moaned out.   
“When do you need to leave?” Tori asked moaning.  
“After we shower again,” Jade husked. Tori slowly got off of Jade and they went for another lovely shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori set out to do her research on lesbians in general. She came across Tank Girl and like any good college student she watched the movie on Netflix instead of reading the comic. Not any lesbian scenes in the movie except for a quick kiss between Naomi Watts and Lori Petty but it gave Tori something much more helpful. She discovered the perfect thing to imitate for her performance for Jade which would hopefully be in the same ball park of returning the passion Jade had accomplished in hers for Tori.  
Tori found the song and it was perfect minus the completely obnoxious chorus (if it could even be called that) and the end. If only she could make it longer for one and two with the good stuff it would be perfect. She would work on that tomorrow at school and maybe talk to Andre about helping but not getting the same payment he got for helping Jade. This would be just the two of them.   
Tori went to a second hand shop and got sexy clothes that she wouldn’t mind being cut up, a long coat, and a silky scarf. She arranged for everyone to be out of the house after school and when Jade brought her home she pulled her up to her room where they made love again.   
Afterwards Jade drifted off to sleep smiling and Tori went to get cleaned up and came back in the room with the long jacket on fastened with a belt. She moved her desk chair to the middle of her room.  
She went to her bed and kissed Jade long and hard and when she woke up Jade kissed her back.  
“I love waking up to your kisses Tori,” Jade said.   
“Come with me,” Tori whispered in her ear then licked all around it. Jade moaned out and sat up on the bed. Tori took her hand and led her to the chair where Jade sat down naked from their love making. Tori pulled the silky scarf from the coats pocket and placed it over Jade’s eyes. She leaned in and kissed Jade as she tied it in the back.   
“Jade, I trust you, fully, and this is a little something to demonstrate how much I do,” Tori said. She went to the music device and started the remix Andre helped her with. ‘Bomb’ by Bush started playing mixed with ‘Army Of Me’ by Bjork and ‘The Girl U Want’ By Devo, all songs on the Tank Girl soundtrack.   
“I’m glad that you trust me but I’m the one with the blindfold on,” Jade said. She felt Tori come behind her and her neck being kissed while hands massaged her breasts. She moaned out and put her hands over Tori’s. Tori gave her tits a squeeze then let go, Jade’s hands falling into her lap where she realized the vulnerability of her current situation. Tori took her hands in hers and sat on Jade’s lap dancing to the music in a very gyrating way. Jade felt cold metal sliding up her leg then down her other one. Tori got up off of her lap.   
“I want you to cut me out of these clothes Jade,” Tori said putting a pair of scissors in her hand and took the blindfold off. She led Jade back to bed and lay down sprawled out. Jade took the scissors and cut the belt of the coat in half. It opened revealing a tight tank over a fishnet top.   
“This is the greatest present I have ever been given,” Jade said staring down at her gorgeous girlfriend. “Thank you Tori.”  
“Just make sure your paper reflects things differently,” Tori said and Jade nodded. “And please don’t cut me.”  
“Oh Vega, you know what experience I have with these babies. I could always use the blindfold on you.”  
“Some other time,” Tori said.   
“I’m going to hold you to that,” Jade said. She cut up from the bottom to the top up the middle of the tank top then cut the straps and pulled it off of Tori’s body. Jade saw that Tori didn’t have a bra on under the fishnet top and she grinned as she meticulously cut holes in the top to expose Tori’s nipples completely. Other little holes were cut in the top along her smooth stomach. She made slits in the arms of the coat then in the shirt’s arms she made more holes.   
Jade pushed the bottom of the coat aside to see the black skirt and fishnet stockings Tori had on the lower half of her body. She cut the skirt into horizontal ribbons and saw her red panties from their first night together. Jade moaned out.   
“Please don’t cut those either, for keepsake purposes,” Tori said.  
“They aren’t going in our scrapbook though,” Jade said unable to look away from them on her girlfriend’s body under the fishnet stocking material. Jade cut small holes in the stockings.   
“I kind of don’t want to do anymore, I love you in fishnet,” Jade said putting the scissors down and ran her hands up and down Tori’s fishnet clad body.   
Tori also found out what scissors and lesbians had in common and thought it would be a delightful way to finish her performance.  
“Time for the grand finale then,” Tori said rising to sit up. She gently took Jade’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Jade kissed her back as she moved the scissors to the nightstand.  
“Figured we didn’t need those anymore,” Jade said when Tori looked over and saw them sitting there.   
“You enjoy the way the material feels?” Tori asked Jade.  
“Yeah it’s sexy, especially on your hot body,” Jade replied sliding her hands along Tori’s body.   
“Do you know what it means for two women to scissor?” Tori asked.   
“Can’t say that I do but I’m curious to find out,” Jade replied. Tori took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
“I’m going to sit down with my back facing the wall behind the bed and you sit with your back facing the door, okay?” Tori sat down like she said she would and Jade sat the way Tori instructed her to. Tori slid one leg under one of Jade’s legs and the other one she put over Jade’s other leg. She reached down and held onto Jade’s hips and pulled them close together. She handed Jade a couple of pillows and positioned two behind herself and laid back against them. Jade moved her pillows the way Tori had and rested back on them like Tori was.   
Tori brought her hips even closer to Jade until their mounds were pressed together and she ground down against Jade’s. With nothing in between her legs but her naked pussy and Tori’s fishnet clad one Jade moaned and pressed hard into Tori. She grabbed Tori’s leg that was on top and Tori took a hold of her leg that was on top and they grinded against each other.   
“That’s a strange glorious sensation,” Jade sighed out.   
“It’s like this but with both women naked,” Tori said groaning out.  
“Wanna do it like that instead?”  
“Yes,” Tori said moving back and Jade pounced on top of her kissing her hard. She pulled the stockings off of Tori and kissed her again before they resumed the previous position.   
“Fuck this is hot,” Tori said grinding harder into Jade’s wetness. Jade pulled herself up enough to kiss Tori, her tongue sliding past Tori’s open lips into her mouth.   
“The gyrating scissor dance is what I’m going to call this in my paper,” Jade said.   
“Good title baby,” Tori moaned out. They grinded until they both reached orgasms for the second time that afternoon. Jade crawled up the bed and pulled Tori into her holding her close. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and kissed her softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori asked Beck out to lunch one day and told him about what was going on with Jade.  
“She didn’t get the part,” Tori said eating her salad.   
“What? How could Jade not get a part named Evil Girl?”  
“I’ve made her nice! So nice that she can’t even act mean anymore,” Tori said. “It’s all my fault. She must have been worried about me thinking that she doesn’t really love me and that thing whole thing was an evil scheme.”  
“Why would she think that?” Beck asked.   
“I might have mentioned it once,” Tori admitted. “But it was in the beginning and at the time it really did seem at least a little bit plausible. It was right after we made love for the first time and it would have been the perfect time for her to tell me.”  
“Believe or not I get it. She never turned nice with me but I know what it feels like to wonder when the ball would drop with her. But please don’t tell me you still think that?”  
“No not at all, I trust her completely,” Tori said.”I haven’t even told Jade the worst part. There’s big news in the Vega household, Trina’s up for a big part in a movie.”  
“Evil Girl?”  
“Yep.”  
“Well it seems like there’s only one thing that we can do. Flip her evil switch back on.”  
“How do we do that?”  
“Easy, break you guys up.”  
“No, I’m not going to break up with her just for a part.”  
“Of course not.”  
“Then how do we do it? She doesn’t even get jealous like she did with you.”  
“Trust me, there is something so diabolical, so Jade West Mistress of the Wickedness, that we could do.”

The next day at school Tori was at her locker switching stuff around getting ready to go home when Andre came running around the corner.  
“Jade is going to murder everyone!” he screamed.  
“What?” Tori asked.  
“She’s got a bunch of people in the theater and a knife!” Tori ran to the theater with Andre behind her.  
Andre and Tori watched from behind the curtain to see what was going on. There was a group of people cowering in the corner, the director being right in the middle of them. Jade had Beck backed against the wall with a knife to his throat.   
“Sinjin go find Tori, I’m sure this whole thing can be explained,” Beck said.  
“If you bring that slut in here I will kill you,” Jade yelled. Sinjin screamed as he ran out the door.   
“She is going to kill him!” Andre said.  
“No no it’s okay, she’s acting. She must know.”  
“How do you know?”   
“Because she called me a slut, it’s one of our code words. Fuck she is so sexy when she’s acting psychotic.”  
Andre looked at her and said “You know the two of you really deserve each other.”  
“Thanks, well we might as well finish this, it would be a wasted opportunity,” Tori said and walked on stage.   
“It wasn’t really a compliment,” Andre said. He stayed behind the curtain just in case they weren’t acting. Jade was a crazy bitch.  
“Jade, what’s going on here?” Tori asked.   
“You little lying slut. You told me nothing ever happened between you and Beck,” Jade hissed at her.   
“How did you find out?” Tori asked. Jade pushed the blade into Beck harder.   
“I told her,” Beck said. Blood trickled down his neck and Tori got a little nervous.  
“We agreed that we wouldn’t ever do that love monkey,” Tori said using their code word.   
“I know sugar tits but I had to, she made me,” Beck said using the code word for it’s ok.   
“Hey only I call her sugar tits you animal!” Jade yelled pushing the blade in deeper with more blood flowing out.   
“I really love Robbie Shapiro Jade not Beck, he’s the one who you should be cutting,” Tori said meaning that she loved Jade.  
“If Robbie were here right now I would sink my teeth into his flesh,” Jade responded and Tori tried not to moan. She loved it when Jade bit her. Everything was alright, Beck knew, Jade knew, and now Tori did. The performance could go on and get as dirty as it had to proving once and for all Jade was still the Mistress of Wickedness on the stage.  
Tori walked over to them and pulled the knife from Beck’s throat to her own.   
“Do what you have to do Jade,” Tori said.   
“I told you that I would love you until you died Vega,” Jade hissed. With that Jade pulled it across Tori’s throat and blood poured out. Tori fell to her knees with her hands on her throat trying to keep the blood in before sinking down to the floor, the blood still pouring out.   
“I guess that I can finally stop loving you,” Jade said dropping the knife. Beck went to Tori’s limp body and shook her. When Tori didn’t move he looked up at Jade and screamed “What have you done?”  
“I killed that ungrateful slut. Do you still want to fuck her pig?”  
“You take my sweet Tori’s life you might as well take mine,” Beck said.  
“Done,” Jade said pulling out a handgun that was tucked in the back of her skirt. She shot Beck and he crumpled down on top of Tori.   
“Robbie Shapiro is a much better lover anyway.”  
The stage went black and the group of people too afraid to move in the lights scrambled out of the door in the dark. Save for the director. The lights came back on and Beck, Jade, and Tori were all holding hands and took a deep bow.   
The director started clapping and they looked to him.   
“Brilliant performance Ms West. All of you actually.”  
“Well I didn’t have you fooled,” Jade said.  
“Oh no you did, right up until Ms Vega here announced her love for Robbie Shapiro. I’ve met that kid and ick,” he said and everyone laughed.  
“The part is yours,” he said reaching his hand out. Jade took his hand in hers and shook on it.  
“Thank you.”  
“No, thank you for putting together this little show. Much better than any audition in a stuffy room.”  
They set up a time for her to come by the studio and he left. Tori gave her a big hug and squealed out.  
Beck came over and hugged her from behind. Jade put one arm around Tori’s slender waist and the other on top of Beck’s arm.  
“Thank you guys,” Jade said. “I guess my heart wasn’t in it before.”  
“What did you do to get her to do this?” Tori asked Beck.   
“Everything I could think of. Jade is pretty unshakeable these days. So I just told her the truth,” Beck said pulling away.  
“Yeah, the whole Trina thing really got me,” Jade said moving both hands down to Tori’s ass.   
“So why did you choose to have it be about me and Beck?” Tori asked. Jade dug her nails into Tori’s ass.  
“Okay so unshakeable minus one thing,” Beck said.   
“I got violent over that one, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Jade asked Beck who grabbed the back of his head.  
“Naw, it stopped bleeding,” Beck replied checking his hand. Tori went over to Beck and looked at the back of his head and saw a gash.   
“Figured for story purposes she would hold onto the rage and it worked,” Beck said.   
“I told you not to try that,” Tori said walking back to Jade.  
“Yeah I probably should have listened but hey it’s done and the Mistress of Wickedness is going to be in a movie,” Beck said.   
“I think he felt like testing to see if what I felt for him was ever real,” Jade said taking Tori’s hand.   
“Might of wondered a time or two,” Beck admitted. “You’re just so different with Tori.”  
“I know I am but that doesn’t mean that I never loved you. You are very special to me and always will be,” Jade said.   
“Thank you, I feel the same about you. I know it was stupid but hey at least now I have a mark to remember that you cared,” Beck said. “If you are ever in need of mixing things up give me a shout.”  
“Want something else to bleed?” Jade asked starting his way. Tori put her arms around her holding her close to her from behind.   
“The Mistress of Wickedness is back ladies and gentlemen,” Beck said grinning.   
“Just when I thought the hallways might be safe again,” Andre said walking out on the stage.  
“Should we send out an email letting the school know?” Beck joked.  
“No let them find out the fun way,” Tori said kissing Jade’s neck. Jade put her hand on the back of Tori’s head smiling.   
“Great now there are two of them,” Andre said.   
“I always wanted a partner in crime,” Jade said turning to kiss Tori.  
“I like to watch,” Tori said kissing her again.   
“So do we,” Beck said. Jade looked back to him and growled. Tori let Jade go and took her hand.   
“You going to be okay if I start to date?” Beck asked.   
“Yeah as long as she’s good to you, if she isn’t no promises,” Jade said.   
“Likewise,” Tori said. “I mean I know you weren’t asking me but you deserve someone to treat you right.” She kissed the back of Jade’s hand.   
“Thank you guys for caring. I’m happy that we can still be friends without shit getting weird,” Beck said.   
“Me too,” Jade said and smiled.   
“Yeah, me three,” Tori said smiling.  
“Me four but I’m late for something, catch you guys later,” Andre said and walked out the door.   
“Someone had better tell Robbie what’s going on, he thinks he has a chance with Tori if she survived,” Andre said poking his head back in then left for good.   
“Ick,” Tori said. Jade growled again.   
“He has an ass kicking coming for even thinking that so I’m not telling him,” Beck said getting his bag and walked out.   
Jade threw her arms around Tori pulling her in by the ass and kissed her hard. Tori kissed her back putting her arms around Jade’s neck. They heard a noise by the door and looked seeing Robbie there with flowers.   
Jade growled “MINE!” and he screamed and went running dropping the flowers. Tori pulled Jade back to her and kissed her again.   
“You’re so fucking hot Mistress,” Tori said.   
“Mmm glad you think so, cause she ain’t going anywhere again,” Jade said pulling Tori up on her by her ass. Tori wrapped her legs around her waist kissing her deep.   
“Jade,” Tori gasped, “here?”  
“Fuck yeah, I’ve always wanted to take you on the stage,” Jade said kissing Tori deeper as she moaned into her mouth.   
“But anyone could walk in on us,” Tori said not making move to get off of her girlfriend.  
“We’ll be quick. Please Tori?” Jade begged kissing her sweetly.  
“Fingers only and our clothes stay on,” Tori said dropping down to her feet unbuttoning her jeans.  
“Yes ma’am,” Jade replied sliding her hand down Tori’s jeans and panties.   
“And you owe me,” Tori said sliding her hand up Jade’s black skirt.   
“Dinner, dancing, a pony, whatever you want,” Jade moaned making her way to Tori’s clit feeling Tori enter inside her.   
“Mmm this must have been high on the list, you’ve never promised me a pony before,” Tori gasped.   
Jade put her tongue in Tori’s mouth as she filled her insides and rubbed her clit with her thumb. Tori copied the maneuver sucking on Jade’s tongue. Tori had her free hand in the tangles of Jade’s hair pulling slightly and Jade had her hand in the back pocket of Tori’s jeans squeezing her ass. Within no time the two were quivering and crying out with their orgasms. Jade kissed Tori sweetly.   
“Thank you Tori,” Jade withdrew her hand and licked her fingers clean. Tori pulled her hand away from Jade and buttoned her jeans back up.   
“We didn’t get caught so it’s hard to act like you getting me off is a favor to you,” Tori said.   
“Yeah you could never be the Mistress’s partner in crime,” Jade said kissing Tori softly.   
“I like to consider myself more of a voice of conscience side kick,” Tori replied kissing her girlfriend.   
“You have me pussy whipped not heading out to the convent,” Jade said.   
“But you would be such a sexy nun,” Tori added.   
“Maybe for Halloween this year,” Jade said.  
“Yeah and I can go as a priest who takes advantage of his nuns,” Tori replied and they laughed walking out the door arm in arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori had finally managed to convince her parents that the play was fairly minor and that they needed to go to on their trip. She had an evil idea and did not want them anywhere near the play. Jade and her were matched together to play husband and wife. With the smaller chest she got the role of husband and couldn’t be more happy to play the part and do her best to fill the pants.   
While doing her research on lesbians Tori was surprised to find that there were many devices to help with certain lack of anatomy problems when it came to having traditional sex. The way Tori saw it Jade had taken her cherry the way Beck had taken Jade’s and she was happy that she had waited for Jade for anything to happen in that avenue. But she was also happy that Jade and Beck hadn’t gone all the way because it gave her an opportunity to take Jade’s real cherry. With the help of her online package shipping out later that day of course. Emergency credit card used wisely, Tori thought to herself smiling.   
The business suit she would be wearing was black and baggy in the pants enough to hide the 7 inch dong (the words they put on the box, not Tori’s) from sight so no one would notice. She also wore a pair of briefs to help contain the bulge. She had practice in front of her full length mirror to perfect wearing the harness and how to dress with it on. Admittedly she was proud to know her equipment didn’t fit into her skinny jeans and she went out to a second hand store for pants like the ones she would be wearing on stage. She debated on doing a test run and wearing it to school but her and Jade hadn’t stopped meeting each other in the janitor’s closet for a mid day feel up and wanted her to be completely surprised on stage for the big reveal.  
Jade wasn’t too happy when she signed them up for clean up after the play but all she had to do was tell her “I really need the extra credit baby and I didn’t want to do it alone.” The Mistress of Wickedness was Jello-O and it was the delicious kind mixed with vodka and served in a shot glass. She knew her Wickedness would thank her for it later anyway.  
Mr. West wouldn’t be able to make the play either but had wanted to take them out for a celebration dinner afterwards but luckily had to reschedule. Tori knew Jade was upset about the rescheduling so hopefully Tori could make her forget about it with her plans. She hated to see her girlfriend upset and would do anything to cheer her up. Even risk them both being expelled and everything else to take her with her package.   
The truly evil part of the plan was Tori had wanted to ask how big Beck’s dick was before she settled on the 7 inch dong to make sure hers would be bigger. She didn’t though because not only was it too much info for her to know about her friend but she wasn’t the type of person who would compare sizes in general. She had lived with a small cup size her whole life and it never bothered her so her fake penis size shouldn’t either.   
The night of the play Tori was more nervous than she had ever been. Jade had tried to comfort her by hugging her but she didn’t want the surprise to be given away before hand so she gave her half hearted hugs back and it killed her to do so. She loved being in Jade’s warm embrace and the look on Jade’s face was agonizing but she was determined to see it through. She had come too far to not go carry it out the way she had planned.   
For the first part of the play the married couple was barely even in the same scenes, whining to their friends about each other. In the second half they come together in a tight embrace to resolve their issues and that is when Jade felt the unfamiliar bulge in her girlfriend’s pants. She unscriptedly pulled away and Tori smiled a devilish smile and she could only smile back as they resumed the scripted hug. Tori whispered in her ear “Surprised?”  
“You have no fucking idea how surprised I am,” Jade whispered back. The rest of the play went too slowly for the both of them and there were a couple of mess ups when their bodies pressed against each other but they went unnoticed and at the end of it they all took their bows. As curtain fell Jade turned to Tori and took her in her arms and kissed her deeply her hands cupping her face and Tori put her hands on Jade’s ass and pulled her into her more.   
There were clamps on the back and a lot of good jobs but slowly the cast left leaving the two of them alone to clean up after offering to stay and help. Tori had to keep Jade from yelling at them to leave by holding her back and handling it in her delicate way. She told them that while they greatly appreciated the help that they had private things to talk about and didn’t want to keep making them uncomfortable with the array of topics the two had started discussing. Like their cycles syncing and such. Their friends had no problem leaving after that. Lesbians were hot until you got into the nitty gritty details.   
“So Ms Vega, how do you plan on proceeding?” Jade asked. Tori went to her and kissed her deeply.   
“I’m kind of nervous. I want to have all of the confidence in the world for this but I’m struggling here,” Tori said.   
“Would being in character help?” Jade asked.   
“I don’t know, maybe,” Tori replied.   
“Let’s try this. We are newlyweds, wife and husband, been together since high school but we’ve saved ourselves for the wedding night which happens to be tonight. We’re alone in our fabulous suite after a lovely reception of dancing and celebrating. We have been waiting for this for a long time but have butterflies swarming in our stomachs and our palms are sweaty.”  
“Sounds about right,” Tori murmured.  
“But we are in love and have been for years. The fire of our passion in us is burning red hot and we are ready to consummate our marriage,” Jade continued moving her arms around Tori’s neck. Tori put her hands on Jade’s waist naturally. Tori took over the story acting out what she would do to her beautiful bride. She kissed Jade deeply and Jade happily returned the kiss letting Tori have the lead.   
Making out was easy for Tori to lead them in, they had done it so many times, each session very enjoyable. But when her knees started to get shaky her woman was there to save her like she had been from the beginning.   
“Mr. WestaVega I am ready to feel you inside me finally,” Jade husked out in Tori’s ear. Tori moaned out and undid the zipper of the borrowed pants and pulled the shaft out through the opening. She reached under Jade’s dress and pulled her thong off of her and pocketed the panties. Without thinking about it anymore Tori kissed Jade hard and lifted her up in her arms.   
Jade wrapped her legs around Tori’s waist, her arms around her neck holding on. Tori positioned the head of the appendage against the opening of Jade’s wet entrance. They kissed once more as Tori slid it inside of Jade and she gripped tightly to Tori’s shoulders as she eased herself down on her girlfriend’s dick moaning out.   
“Are you alright?” Tori asked breathing heavy.  
“I’m great, fuck me Tori,” Jade responded kissing Tori deeply moaning in her mouth as Tori walked them to the wall for her to lean against for support. Her hips began thrusting pushing the phallus in deeper then back out to the edge of Jade before driving it back making Jade quiver in her arms.   
They kissed when Jade wasn’t crying out loud, tongues exchanging mouths. Jade buried her head against Tori’s neck as she was bounced up and down taking the whole 7 inches without any resistance. She kissed Tori’s neck passionately until she felt the release on its way. She kissed Tori hard before screaming out her orgasm, her body shaking.   
“Help me down lover,” Jade managed to say. Tori lifted her up off of the shaft and set her down gently. Jade’s legs gave out and Tori held her up. They made their way slowly to the changing room and sat down on the floor. They looked at each other and smiled and the smiled turned to giggles. The giggling turned into full blown laughter when they looked down in Tori’s lap and saw the still erect dong hanging out of Tori’s pants.   
“I’m going to have to borrow your dick honey,” Jade said rolling with her laughter.   
“I always thought it would be you wearing the pants,” Tori said and they laughed harder.   
“So did I,” Jade managed to say laughing. They eventually quieted their laughter and Tori stuck the fake penis back in her pants and zipped them. Jade put her head in her lap and Tori ran her hands through the raven locks.   
“Mmm, fuck that was good Tori,” Jade smiled lazily. Tori smiled happy that she pleased her girlfriend.   
“Why don’t you take a nap baby while I clean up, after all it was me who put our names on the list,” Tori said.  
“Yeah, so not mad about that anymore. I’ll help you so we can get out of here and I can return the favor,” Jade said rising up. She reached down for Tori’s hand and pulled her up. They picked up as fast as they could and Jade took Tori to an apartment.   
“Where are we?” Tori asked.   
“We’ll be having lunch here with my dad in the morning. Don’t worry I have a bag for you in the back,” Jade said.   
“Always prepared even if it means theft,” Tori smiled kissing Jade’s cheek. They got out of Jade’s car and hauled the bags into the place. Jade ran them a bath and they soaked in the very spacious tub, easing their muscles from the clean up and pleasurable activities beforehand.   
“This place is amazing,” Tori commented and Jade smiled.   
After their bath Jade led Tori into one of the three bedrooms that had been all set up for a nice romantic evening. Jade lit the candles and Tori picked out music that they both had learned to agree on. Getting settled on the king size bed they kissed softly and caressed each other’s bodies lovingly.   
“Are you going to let have a turn with your dick?” Jade whispered in Tori’s ear before sliding her tongue up her ear then back down taking her earlobe in her mouth. Tori moaned out her reply “Yes.”  
Jade brought back the strap on already attached to her hips ready for action. She climbed on the bed and bent down to kiss Tori long and hard.   
“Jade, I’m kind of nervous again,” Tori said pulling away from their kiss. Jade smiled at Tori sweetly and took her hand.   
“If you don’t want this…” Jade started to say.   
“No, I do and I want it to be with you, I’m just worried about it hurting,” Tori said.   
“I’ll go slow lover and if you tell me to stop I will,” Jade said kissing Tori again deeply.   
“How do you want me?” Tori asked.   
“Well, I could take you from behind?” Jade asked.   
“You mean sticking that thing in my…” Tori exclaimed?  
“No, no. You’ll find your Mistress of Wickedness is pretty vanilla in the sack,” Jade replied.   
“She said with a strap on waiting to take my virginity,” Tori said rolling her eyes jokingly at her girlfriend.   
“Flip over Vega,” Jade commanded. Tori rolled over on her stomach.   
“Get on your knees,” Jade said.   
“You just told me to flip over,” Tori said looking back at Jade.  
“I want you to stick your ass in the air, so you need to be on your knees and arch your back.”  
“Oh,” Tori said doing as Jade instructed. Jade put her hands on Tori’s hips and put the head of the dick at her entrance. She used Tori’s wetness to rub the phallus along her slit and clit and Tori moaned out.   
“I’m going to slide it inside of you now, are you ready?” Jade asked. Tori took a long breath in and let it out slowly. She nodded and when Jade didn’t do anything she looked back over her shoulder.   
“I’m as ready as I’m ever going to be my first time Jade. I want it to be you and only you,” Tori said. “I love you Mr. WestaVega.”  
“I love you Mrs. WestaVega,” Jade said smiling. Without another word Jade slowly eased the dick inside of Tori. Tori gasped out and Jade stopped.   
“No, it’s okay baby, keep going please,” Tori moaned. Jade worked the strap on inside and pulled it back enough to push it back deep inside her. She got a nice slow rhythm going and Tori moaned into the pillow. She heard Jade moan and looked over her shoulder again. Jade had her lips parted as she watched the dick slide in and pull back. Her hands went to Tori’s ass squeezing each cheek as she thrust her hips into her. Jade looked up and saw Tori watching her and she made a kissy face. Tori smiled and Jade picked up the pace.  
Tori turned back to her pillow and cried out. Jade leaned forward and grabbed Tori’s ponytail and pulled gently. Tori moaned out and when Jade slapped her ass she yelped.   
“Pay back,” Jade moaned.   
“You loved it and begged me to do it again,” Tori gasped. Jade let out a growl in response and fucked her girlfriend harder. Tori yelled out that she was going to come. With that Tori started convulsing and screamed out. Jade eased back on the thrusts until Tori stopped shaking then she pulled the utensil out of her.  
“That was incredible,” Jade exclaimed.   
“Thought that was my line,” Tori said into the pillow. Jade took the harness off and moved to the front of the bed. She sat down against the pillows and Tori managed to move to rest her head in her lap. Jade couldn’t stop smiling as she looked down at her gorgeous girlfriend whose eyes were closed and was panting. She stroked her hair and Tori put an arm around her the other hand resting on her thigh.   
“There’s no way we could have done this at my house,” Tori said.   
“It sure is nice having a place to ourselves,” Jade said.  
“I’m happy I get to fall asleep in your arms again,” Tori said lazily. With that Jade scooted down and brought the blankets around them and held her sweet girl all through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning Jade woke up still smiling. What a wonderful way to wake up for such an important day, she thought. Tori got to wear the pants last night and surprised her with a dick. Today it would be her doing the surprising pant wearing. It wasn’t a competition and Jade was not trying to outdo Tori in any way. She had been planning this for a long time.   
Jade wiggled her way from beneath Tori and luckily found her not yet conscious from the movement. She quickly took a shower and got dressed then cleaned their mess up and made breakfast and coffee. Her father would be coming in an hour. Time to breath and try to relax, she told herself. Everything would be okay. She knew it was the right thing to do and that no matter what Tori would love her. There was no room from panic right now. No luxury to being terrified thinking about the what-ifs.   
She went to the back of the apartment with breakfast on a tray and eased into the room. Tori was still asleep and she loved watching her sleep. She moved her hair behind her ear and Tori stirred. Jade bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. A just in case kiss she tried to creep that fear back in and she slammed the door on that shit. She kissed her beautiful girlfriend because she wanted to. Because kissing Tori made the world go round for her. Tori smiled and kissed her back.  
“Good morning baby,” Tori said.   
“Good morning love,” Jade replied smiling back.  
“You brought me breakfast in bed?” Tori asked spying the tray that Jade had set on the nightstand.   
“Yeah,” Jade said moving it over to the bed as Tori sat up.  
“I feel like I’m still asleep dreaming,” Tori said beaming at Jade. “You are too good to me Ms. West.”  
Jade’s insecurities started toying with her mind again. Ms. West? Did Tori want her to stay that way? No stop it! She shouted inside her head. They ate their breakfast and had their coffee their favorite way, together. When they were done Jade told Tori that her dad would be there in 45 minutes and Tori kissed Jade softly before getting in the shower.   
While Tori was getting ready Jade set up for her biggest reveal of all. When Tori came back into the room she saw rose petals scattered all around and their song was playing quietly in the background. Jade kneeled in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Tori stood there looking at her girlfriend quizzically.   
“Tori, you and I have had an interesting story the whole time that we’ve known each other. These last year that we have been a couple has been the happiest of my life. We’re young and have the rest of our lives ahead of us and I want to be at your side until the end of time. I am in love with you and I feel your love for me. Would you please, Tori Vega, give me the honor in being my wife?” Jade pulled a box with an immense ring in it from behind her back.   
“You’re asking me to marry you?” Tori managed to ask. Tears welled in her eyes and her knees started to shake.   
“I am asking you to marry me,” Jade answered. Tori leapt across the room into Jade’s arms and she started to cry fully. Jade put her arms around Tori and started to cry as well.   
“Of course I’ll marry you!” Tori exclaimed. She kissed Jade hard with passion and hugged her tightly.   
“Oh thank god,” Jade said softly hugging Tori back just as tightly. Jade’s father came in the room.  
“She said yes I take it?” he said with good natured humor being his style. The women stood up and went over to him.   
“She said yes, dad,” Jade beamed at her father. Their arms were still around each other.   
“I’m Jake West and I presume you to be Tori,” he said holding his hand out. Tori shook his hand and he pulled her into him in a bear hug.  
“Daddy,” Jade said.   
“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said releasing Tori. “I’m just so happy for the two of you.” He took the box from Jade and took the ring out. “This has been in our family for a very long time. I couldn’t be happier to let Jade be the one to give it to her partner,” he said and handed the ring to Jade. Jade slid the ring on Tori’s left ring finger.  
“Thank you, it’s beautiful,” Tori said looking at it still beaming.   
“And this place is my gift to the two of you,” he said motioning with his hands.   
“The room?” Tori asked and Jade and her father laughed.   
“No, the whole kit and caboodle,” he said.   
“Our own place Tori,” Jade said grinning at her fiancé.  
“I don’t know what to say. Thank you,” Tori said.   
“Thank you is good, let’s go with that,” Jake West said.  
“You’re my favorite,” Jade said to her father.  
“Don’t tell anyone but you’re my favorite too Jade,” he said smiling. “Now, I have to get going but dinner tonight, no exceptions young ladies.” And with that he left the two alone in their new home.  
Tori was usually a very affectionate person but since Jade proposed she couldn’t keep her hands off of Jade. She had to keep touching her, making sure that this amazing woman wasn’t a mirage or a delusion. They went over to Tori’s parent’s house to tell them the news. Tori burst through the door dragging Jade with her.  
“Mom!” Tori yelled out. “Dad!” Trina came running down to see what was going on.  
“Trina, Jade proposed!” Tori said and held up the hand with the ring. Trina screamed and went hauling ass back up to her room and slammed the door. Jade couldn’t help the evil grin that spread across her lips until Tori’s parents came in from the patio. It was replaced by a sincere smile and Tori pulled Jade to her mom and she put her hand up in front of her face.  
“Mom, Jade proposed!” Tori said and Trina screamed and slammed the door again.   
“Tori that’s wonderful,” Mrs. Vega said hugging both of them. Mr. Vega put his hands on their shoulders.   
“Congratulations girls,” he said.   
“Thank you for not reacting like Trina,” Tori said pulling away from her mom.  
“We’ll talk to her later. Come out on the patio,” Mrs. Vega said and they followed her out and sat down.   
“We must go out and celebrate,” Mrs. Vega said.   
“My father is having a dinner tonight and he asked that I invite you,” Jade said.  
“Oh how nice,” Mrs. Vega said. Jade gave her the details.  
“Have you thought about living arrangements?” Mr. Vega asked. “Not that you aren’t welcome here.”  
“Jade’s father graciously gave us a place between here and the college,” Tori said.   
“Wow, that is gracious,” Mr. Vega said.   
“I talked to him about it awhile ago actually,” Jade said.   
“That’s so responsible,” Mrs. Vega said.   
“I don’t think I ever told you Jade how much I appreciate you asking us for our blessing,” Mr. Vega said.   
“You asked for their blessing?” Tori asked looking at Jade.   
“She sure did, it was so lovely and caring,” Mrs. Vega said.   
“And greatly appreciated,” Mr. Vega added.   
“I would have asked for yours but I thought that was the whole point of proposing,” Jade said smiling.   
“I can’t believe you asked them,” Tori said shaking her head.   
“Does it upset you? I did it out of the deep respect I have of your parent’s Tori.”  
“No, I’m not upset. It’s just they have always told me that when I find a… partner, that they had better talk to them before proposing or else. Which I never understood the or else,” Tori said looking at her father.   
“So it was an empty threat, you caught me,” Mr. Vega said with his hands up.   
“You never cease to amaze me,” Tori said looking back to Jade after rolling her eyes at her father.  
“Amazingly ceaseless, that’s me,” Jade said smiling at Tori. Tori leaned in and kissed Jade softly.   
“I know it’s early girls but we have got to start planning this wedding,” Mrs. Vega said.   
“I agree, it is early,” Tori said. “But yeah we will within the week, we have a lot of assignments at school right now.”  
“So you’re going to finish college?” Mr. Vega asked.   
“I thought Tori here could drop out and start popping out kids,” Jade joked.   
“Yes we’re going to finish, dad,” Tori glared at Jade and then smiled. “Same plans are still in motion.”  
“I would love grandchildren,” Mrs. Vega said. Everyone at the table looked at her. “But I can wait.”  
“We’re waiting to tell our friends so keep our happy news a secret for now?” Tori asked.   
“Should you have told Trina then?” Jade asked.   
“Oh believe me, she’s not going to be telling anyone that her baby sister is getting married before her,” Tori said and they heard the door slam again.   
Tori grabbed a few more things from her room and they said goodbye to her parent’s. In the car Jade asked Tori why she wanted to wait to tell their friends.  
“Well, you know that dance assignment that we have to do? The one where there’s a big reveal? I was thinking we could to do a passionate contemporary and then when they ask ‘what’s the reveal?’ we tell them the name of the dance is ‘Jade proposed!’”  
“Sounds like two birds with one stone and you know how I feel about that,” Jade said.   
“You hate it?” Tori asked.   
“We might want to hold off on the newlywed game show for awhile. Your idea sounds perfect,” Jade said kissing the back of Tori’s hand. Tori wasn’t going to let anything ruin the happiest day of her life but as she sat there she couldn’t stop thinking about what Jade had said.   
“Do you think we aren’t ready to get married?” Tori asked and Jade had to force herself to not look at her.   
“Tori, I just proposed, two hours ago, if I thought that we shouldn’t get married I would have waited,” Jade said fighting the tone in her voice.   
“I know, it’s just if someone asked me how my partner felt about the saying two birds with one stone I would like to think I knew the answer.”  
“You are looking way too far into this. I said it jokingly and that isn’t a question someone would ask you especially on a gameshow.”  
“So you think I know you well enough to win?”  
“Yes, I think you know more about me than anyone ever has or ever will,” Jade said regaining control of her tone finally.   
“Do you know me well enough to win?”  
“Yes.” The tone was changing again.   
“How did you know my favorite song was ‘Is This Love’?”  
“I knew because it was the most played song on your phone.” Tori looked at her.   
“I only looked under the music, I swear,” Jade said feeling Tori’s gaze.   
“How much do you love me?”  
“Enough to drive around the block five times so we could have this conversation because I know that you needed to have it to feel better and I want you to always be happy.”  
“And?”  
“And I proposed to you this damn morning, vowed to spend eternity with you, will vow on our wedding day to make it through sickness and health even though you’re a big baby when you’re sick, death do us part and not even then. Climb the highest mountain, lowest valley, I fucking love you!”  
Tori smiled and rested her head on Jade’s shoulder as Jade pulled the car into their driveway because now they had a driveway to share together.   
“Thank you baby,” Tori said and kissed Jade deeply.   
“Yeah, yeah,” Jade replied and kissed Tori back.


	10. Chapter 10

They didn’t have to wait to tell the gang for long. They performed it on Monday and after Tori shouted “Jade proposed!” they were surrounded getting hugged from left and right by everyone they knew for the rest of the day. The janitor whose closet they were always in made a sign and put it over the door that said “Tori and Jade’s closet.”  
“Now that’s love there,” Andre said as they stood by the door admiring the couple’s present.  
“I always thought he hated us,” Tori said.   
“He probably has a camera in there somewhere,” Robbie said. Tori’s cheeks immediately flushed thinking back on all of the times and all of the stuff they had done in there.   
“Don’t worry, he doesn’t,” Jade said putting her arm around Tori’s waist.  
“How do you know for sure?” Robbie asked.   
“I have Sinjin check it out every week to make sure it’s all clear on pervy stuff.”  
“Then Sinjin probably has a camera in there,” Robbie said. Just when Tori’s cheeks had gone back to her regular complexion they burned red again.   
“I’ll kill him and he knows it,” Jade answered.  
“But he would die a happy man,” Beck said. Even Jade and Tori couldn’t argue with that. Jade plotted his slow agonizing death until she saw Sinjin. She pushed him hard into a locker.   
“Camera’s in closet,” Jade said.   
“None, I just did a sweep earlier.”  
“Did you put one in there?”  
“Why would I do that, I’m gay,” Sinjin said. “Don’t tell anyone I just know if I didn’t tell you the truth you would kill me.”  
“Oh,” Jade said backing off of him.   
“See you at the meeting?” Sinjin asked.   
“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to check that out. You go?”  
“I’m chairman.”  
“Nice work on the banners, very colorful.”  
“It’s kind of what we do.” Jade nodded and walked off to find Tori and tell her it was all clear before she hyperventilated herself again. Walking down the hallways Jade had her evil smile on reflecting back on all of the good times in that closet that hadn’t been recorded. 

 

“You did promise me a pony,” Tori said.   
“When did I do that?” Jade asked.   
“After your performance for the role of Evil Girl,” Tori said.   
“I was there, I don’t recall any ponies being mentioned,” Beck said.   
“I didn’t think I did,” Jade said.   
“You aren’t going to like it if I keep reminding you,” Tori said.   
“No, now I have to know,” Jade said.   
“Yeah I’m curious too,” Beck said.   
“We stayed after you left and Jade asked me to do something that she really wanted to do,” Tori said. Jade tried to remember but was coming up blank.  
“What did I want you to do?”  
“Yeah what did she want you to do,” Beck said.  
“Apparently it wasn’t that memorable,” Tori said pouting. “Which is only going to make it that much easier to just blurt it out.”  
“Say it Tori,” Jade said.   
“Me, on stage, you wanted to do me on stage,” Tori said.  
“Oh, yeah,” Jade said smiling.   
“That’s all you have to say about it, oh yeah?”  
“That’s all I have to say about it, well that wouldn’t result in more blood loss,” Beck said smiling himself.   
“You had me thinking about ponies not thinking about that. Trust me I didn’t forget about it. I would have promised you anything to make that fantasy happen,” Jade said.   
“Were they just empty promises?” Tori asked.   
“You really want a pony?”  
“No,” Tori said still pouting.   
“Then what’s the big deal?”  
“A girl doesn’t want to feel like she’s being used,” Beck said.  
“Hey I’ve been a lesbian a lot longer than you and she wasn’t used, she got hers too.”  
“I’m not even going to touch that one,” Beck said.  
“Oh yeah,” Tori said and smiled.  
“Wait, you forgot that part?” Jade asked.   
“No, I just wasn’t thinking about that part,” Tori said.   
“Why, because it wasn’t worth remembering?”  
“It makes me happy to know that the two of you can fight about anything,” Beck said.   
“You can go now,” Jade snapped.  
“Hey I was invited to lunch, I’m not going anywhere,” he snapped back.  
“Be nice honey, he’s on our side,” Tori said taking Jade’s hand.   
“You out staged me anyway later,” Jade said grinning.   
“How do you mean?” Tori asked.   
“When you took stage fucking to a new level after the play,” Jade said caressing Tori’s thigh.   
“How many times have you guys done it on stage”? Beck asked.   
“Just those two times,” Tori said blushing.   
“Fucking actresses,” Beck replied.   
“You never complained,” Jade said looking at her ex.   
“That happened once and we weren’t on stage,” Beck said.   
“No, we weren’t,” Jade said.   
“Tori was,” Beck said remembering.   
“Yeah she was,” Jade said grinning.   
“You pushed me behind the curtain and made me finger you from behind,” Beck said.   
“You got off while I was on stage?” Tori asked.   
“You were running lines for the play that night,” Jade said.   
“That’s why you wanted it from behind, so you could watch her. I never figured that out until just now,” Beck said.   
“Is that true?” Tori asked.   
“Yeah, it is,” Jade said and looked down. “I told myself it was because I wanted you to see him with me but looking back I know I wanted to be looking at you when I…came.”  
“That’s so hot,” Tori said bringing Jade’s face up and kissed her hard.   
“Yeah, it actually is. I was a part of your action in a way,” Beck said. “Do you think that kind of counts as a threesome?”  
“The closest you’re going to come to this twosome,” Jade said.   
“I’ll take that,” Beck said kicking his feet up on the extra chair putting his hands behind his back.   
Tori and Jade just looked at him.   
“Well it’s more than anyone else can say. It is right?”  
“Yeah,” they both said at the same time and smiled.   
“I like to think that if you two ever wanted a third that I would be him,” Beck said.   
“We could have a threesome without a him,” Jade said.   
“It’s not something that we’ve ever talked about,” Tori said. “You would want another woman?”  
“I don’t know Tori, I haven’t thought about it,” Jade replied.   
“I didn’t mean to start another fight, honest, it’s just the two of you are hot on your own but together it’s sometimes unbearable to be around you with the hotness,” Beck said.   
“How’s dating going for you?” Jade asked.   
“It’s a slow painful process,” Beck sighed.   
“Yeah, good guys are hard to find out there,” Tori said then thought about it. “I mean when I was single and was looking.”  
“Do you worry about being with a woman for the rest of your life?” Jade asked.   
“No, just if we ever broke up I don’t know if I would be with another woman or not,” Tori said.   
“Because being with only me isn’t good enough for you?”  
“Because I only want to be with you. I don’t think about us breaking up but I can’t imagine being with another woman. I would always compare her to you and that wouldn’t be fair of me.”  
“You guys really can fight over anything can’t you?” Beck asked.   
“That’s just something I’ve been wondering,” Jade said.   
“You think I don’t worry about the same thing?” Tori asked.   
“About whether or not you’ll leave me for a man?”  
“No, about you leaving me for one or anyone. I’ve read that lesbians get tired of the same stuff over and over. I don’t want to lose you ever, I don’t care if it’s a man or woman it’ll hurt either way, just not being with you will tear me up.”  
“Sweetie, I’m not going to leave you, I love you, I’m going to marry you,” Jade said and she softly kissed Tori.  
“I love you too Jade,” Tori said.   
“You’ve done a lot of research on this whole lesbian thing,” Jade said.  
“I got tired of everyone knowing more about it than me,” Tori said.   
“You’ve been the one to teach me about it, in the ultra fun way,” Jade said grinning.   
“I make a pretty good teacher do I?”  
“Mmm, put those glasses of yours on and teach away,” Jade said.   
“So you didn’t know anything about it either?” Beck asked.  
“Nope, just knew Tori was the one for me,” Jade replied kissing Tori sweetly.   
“Do you think you get off on doing shit in front of people?” Beck asked.   
“What? Jade asked.   
“Like getting off with the possibility of Tori turning around at any second,” Beck said.   
“I don’t know, hadn’t thought about it really,” Jade answered.   
“I kind of think you do, like when we were first going out and you would park in random places where at any point someone could have seen us,” Tori said.  
“Maybe,” Jade said reflecting on it.   
“What if Tori had turned around that day,” Beck asked and no sooner was it out of his mouth before Jade purred looking into Tori’s eyes.   
“Exactly,” he said.   
“That would have gotten things started a lot sooner than they did,” Tori said kissing Jade who slipped her hands around Tori pulling her in closer.   
“Ladies, a man can only take so much rejection,” Beck said.   
“You enjoy watching,” Jade said pulling reluctantly away from Tori.   
“Yeah, that’s kind of the problem,” Beck said adjusting his pants.   
“Perv,” Tori told him. “Hmm, maybe I am just a lesbian.”  
“I don’t care what you are as long as you’re mine,” Jade said.  
“I am completely yours baby,” Tori said and smiled. Jade returned the smile and they resisted the mutual urge to kiss.   
“Then there was that time after class when you pulled me in the Janitor’s closet,” Beck said.   
“What are you talking about now?” Jade asked annoyed. It was his fault that they didn’t share a kiss.   
“In class you and Tori were suppose to draw surprise from the other. You gave her a compliment,” Beck said.   
“And Tori slapped me,” Jade added.  
“And you kissed me,” Tori finished.   
“How many times did I get you off when you had Tori in your mind?” Beck asked.   
“Probably a lot,” Jade admitted.   
“Huh,” Beck thought back and tried to remember.   
“You’re going to hurt yourself,” Jade said.   
“You’re probably right,” Beck said. “If not my head then in other places,” he said adjusting himself again and both of the women groaned.   
“Hey Jade isn’t the only one who had those thoughts when you and her were together. When she kissed me I about died of shock until she pulled away and I looked into her eyes. There was this look of satisfaction that at the time I took to mean accomplishing the goal of surprising me but I used that look and the way her lips felt against mine to bed with me,” Tori said.   
“Really?” Jade asked.  
“Who wouldn’t?” Beck said as more of a statement.  
“I’m happy with how everything turned out but I sometimes fantasize about if you and I had realized things after that kiss and acted on them behind everyone’s back, not in a horrible way to you Beck, just in a super sexy way where no one got hurt,” Tori said.   
“Maybe one day we will get the chance to, like if we ever got on the same movie set or Broadway,” Jade said.   
“That would be so thrilling,” Tori said.   
“Isn’t Evil Girl still holding auditions and accepting applications for crew?” Beck asked.   
“Yeah they are, I saw some of them,” Jade said. “You could audition babe.”  
“And fuck the star secretly? Hell yeah,” Tori exclaimed.   
“You would have to return to being mean to her though, make it like it was in college,” Beck said.   
“The Mistress has returned, I’m sure you won’t have a problem with that will you baby?” Tori asked.   
“What if I take it too far?” Jade asked.   
“More code words? The director already knows about the Robbie one so make it something else,” Beck suggested.   
“We can at least try it, please Jade?” Tori asked giving her best pouty face.  
“Well, if you even get a job there,” Jade said smiling her evil smile.   
“Yeah, she can do it alright,” Beck said before Tori could answer. If she didn’t catch that glint in Jade’s eyes for over a year then it was a possibility she still could miss it and Jade didn’t need any more reason to resort back to being good girl Jade. Tori might know Jade’s body in ways he never would and how to give her what she had wanted all this time but he was still the expert on Jade West’s body language and might have to work with Tori on tells that Jade had.   
But first he had to talk to Jade alone about her issues with treating Tori like she used to. He was the only one that wasn’t Tori that Jade felt comfortable enough to open up to about her insecurities.   
“What if I like it or can’t stop?” Jade asked.   
“You never liked it so I don’t think you’ll just suddenly start to,” Beck said. They walked along the pier drinking coffee.   
“I didn’t like it then?”  
“No, you were different when Tori was involved. You did things to capture her attention, make her look at you, notice you.”  
“So I’m an attention seeking whore.”  
“Stop. It’s like you knew you felt something for her as soon as you laid your eyes on her. The problem was you had no idea how to go about any of it including sorting out how you truly felt for over a year. Now you know how you feel for Tori, how Tori feels for you, and you get to go home with her every night now.” Jade took a deep breath in.  
“You’re right. Thank you for doing this,” Jade said. She playfully punched him on the shoulder and he smiled.   
“As well as I know you, you know me. Would I have done this if I didn’t want something from you?”  
“Yeah, you’re a good guy.”  
“Glad to hear you say that. I need you to do something for me.”  
“I’ll do what I can,” Jade said.   
“Will you and Tori double date with me and this girl Andre set me up with?” Beck pleaded.   
“Pretty sure we’re free, I’ll txt the almost missus now and find out for sure,” Jade said pulling her phone out.   
“How are the wedding plans coming along?”  
“About how you would expect with a hundred people’s different ideas,” Jade said.   
“Are you and Tori getting any say in things?”  
“I don’t have a say as long as she says ‘I do” at the end of it I’ll be pleased as punch,” Jade said. “Tori’s having the most trouble getting a word in with Trina but that’s too be expected.”  
“I just realized you’re going to have Trina Vega as a sister-in-law,” Beck laughed.   
“You know if things don’t work out with this girl tomorrow night, I would love to arrange a blind date myself,” Jade replied. Beck laughed harder and Jade couldn’t resist joining him. Her phone dinged and she told Beck that their double date was a go. They smiled at each other and knew how great it was that they could still be close without any weirdness between them.   
Jade and Tori went to the studio the next day for Tori to speak to someone about getting hired on the set of Evil Girl. The director wasn’t in the country and Tori finally found someone willing to hire her on as a gopher. It would get her on the set the most than having a role so she wasn’t disappointed. Filming started next week and they couldn’t wait to start their love/hate relationship all over again with tons of opportunities for sneaking an affair with each other behind everyone’s back.   
Thank goodness classes were done and they graduated with honors. Between other auditions, wedding planning, and now they would both have steady work during filming, their schedules were full. Tori worked with Andre on a lot of tracks for a demo he was making and Jade kept toying with the idea of joining a theater. Besides the happenings afterwards that she thoroughly enjoyed with Tori, she actually loved the theater in general.   
Jade also enjoyed spending time with Beck, they made quite a team when it came to writing and she thought about asking him if he had any interest in getting together for a screenplay tonight at dinner. Talking to Tori about it first was a must though. They were getting ready for dinner in the glorious bathroom of their new place, equipped with two sinks and a spacious countertop.   
“Would you be okay if I asked Beck to co-write with me, like a screenplay or something?” Jade asked while applying her dark make up in the mirror.   
“Yeah, of course, total trust remember?” Tori said doing her own make up. She put down her eyeliner and went to Jade wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. She looked over Jade’s shoulder to see them in the mirror and she smiled. Jade emptied her hands and put them on Tori’s arms and looked at her fiancé in the mirror.   
“You know that this wedding of ours is in everybody else’s hands and I’m okay with that, but how did you like WestaVega?” Jade asked.   
“The last name we used for our strap a dick on role playing?” Tori asked and Jade nodded.   
“I thought of it before we did that, knowing about the proposal and all beforehand,” Jade said.   
“We would both change our name to it?” and again Jade nodded.  
“It seemed fair and was unique,” Jade reflected back onto when she came up with it in class day dreaming. Who would have thought that she would be scribbling their names together on her notebook one day? In hearts no less.   
“I love it baby,” Tori said and Jade smiled. Tori kissed Jade’s neck and Jade purred her body shivering in Tori’s arms.   
“We don’t have time to…” Jade husked out in more of a question. Tori looked at them in the mirror as she whispered in Jade’s ear.   
“After we get home we can get Mr. WestaVega out again and make it finalized.”  
“Great, now all I’m going to be thinking about at dinner is fucking you with it again,” Jade said.   
“No, no, no baby I’m going to be fucking you with it,” Tori said her mouth still pressed against Jade’s ear.   
Jade turned in Tori’s arms and kissed her deeply moaning out. Tori kissed Jade back and Jade leaned against the counter. Tori pulled away from their kiss. She put Jade up on the counter and used the extra inches her heels gave her to suck on Jade’s neck, her hands up Jade’s shirt on her bare sides. Jade had her hands in Tori’s hair, legs around Tori’s waist pulling her into her more. Tori slid her hands up more until they were on Jade’s breasts as her teeth sank into the flesh of Jade’s neck. Jade cried out and pulled away from Tori.   
“I’m not going to stop and we’ll never make it to dinner,” Jade breathed out heavily.   
Tori’s hands gave Jade’s nipples a tweak before she pulled them out of her shirt and Jade pulled Tori back to her and kissed her deeply before pulling away again. They finished getting ready and fixed the damage done to their hair and makeup from their fooling around. In the car Tori had her hand on Jade’s thigh caressing the inside of it softly. She looked at Jade’s beautiful face in the light of the dashboard, her lips as she tried to breath in slowly then biting her bottom lip as Tori’s fingers went higher up her thigh under the skirt.   
“You’re a vixen Vega,” Jade moaned out.   
“I’m going to miss you calling me that,” Tori said lightly tickling Jade’s skin with her nails in a sexy way.   
“I don’t think I’ll ever stop,” Jade breathed out heavily.   
“Never?”  
“After the wedding I’m sure there will be a lot of missus and wifey but no in these moments you’ll always be Vega,” Jade said.   
“And what moments would those be baby?” Tori asked as her fingers found their way to the side of Jade’s panties and Jade moaned out.   
“When you tease the ever loving shit out of me, making me want you when I can’t have you, when you’re driving me crazy with overwhelming desire,” Jade said looking for a place to park near the restaurant where they were suppose to meet Beck and his blind date.   
“You always called me Vega when we were in school,” Tori said toying with the side more, her finger slipping underneath then pulling it back out.   
“And I couldn’t have you then,” Jade moaned out pulling into a spot. She reached over putting her hands on Tori’s cheeks and kissed her deeply. Tori kissed her back and slipped her finger underneath again this time she went further to Jade’s clit and she rubbed it. Jade moaned out in Tori’s mouth and when she came she bit Tori’s lip, not hard enough for blood and Tori cried out with her.   
“At least I deliver now,” Tori said. She checked her lip in the mirror to make sure there wasn’t any blood.   
“Did I hurt you?”  
“No, I love it when you bite me,” Tori said and kissed Jade again deeply. They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant holding hands. Beck was waiting in the lobby and he immediately went to them.   
“She isn’t here yet,” he said kissing them both on the cheek.   
“Damn,” Tori whispered.   
“Well I suppose we’re early, it doesn’t mean anything yet I don’t think,” Jade said picking up his worry from his tone.   
“You know I always assumed that being the Mistress of Wickedness would allow for being late to things, but you’re the most punctual person I know,” Tori said to Jade. Jade gave her a shrug.   
“Just because I act like I don’t want to go to things doesn’t mean I want to be late to them. Meanwhile you’ll probably be late to our wedding,” Jade teased.   
“Guess I need to keep you around so I’m not late anymore then,” Tori teased back and they smiled at each other while Beck checked his phone for messages and the time.   
“It’s 7:02 now,” Beck said and he started to pace.   
“What do we know about this girl?” Jade asked.   
“Andre knows her from the studio he’s been working in, she is an intern there like him, and she likes Thai food,” Beck said.   
“Have you seen a picture?” Tori asked.   
“Yeah,” Beck said pulling his phone back out and showed them her picture.   
“She’s cute, now we know who we’re looking out for. Why are you so nervous? You’re always Mr. Cool,” Tori asked.   
“He hates blind dates,” Jade said.   
“That and my last girlfriend turned out to be a lesbian,” Beck said still pacing.   
“Well yeah, there is that too,” Jade said.  
“Take his mind off of waiting, talk to him about writing,” Tori told Jade.  
“Wanna do a screenplay sometime?” Jade said.   
“Yeah, sure,” Beck replied.   
“Okay, now what?” Jade asked Tori.   
“I don’t know, you did this, fix it,” Tori said.   
“Technically this is Andre’s fault for setting him up on a blind date, and as far as us breaking up goes he broke up with me. And it’s your fault,” Jade replied.   
“How is this my fault?” Tori asked her fiancé.  
“Because I know I wasn’t a lesbian until you,” Jade said.   
“That kind of makes me proud, I turned you gay,” Tori remarked.   
“As far as I know I made you gay too,” Jade said.   
“I don’t know, maybe the reason why I never really went out with a boy for long was because I wasn’t that interested in them,” Tori reflected.   
“That makes me feel better,” Jade pouted.   
“There was never a woman I wanted to be with either. Only you baby,” Tori said and Jade smiled her sweet in love smile.   
“Now that actually does make me feel better,” Jade said and gently kissed Tori’s cheek.   
“I feel worse, and I don’t blame anyone for this but me. I agreed to do this in the first place,” Beck said. He sat down and the women sat down next to him. Just then she came through the door and started to look around. Beck stood up and went over to her. She turned and saw him and smiled. He returned her smile in a shy guy way.   
“Beth?” he asked her.   
“You must be Beck,” she said and held her hand out. He took her hand gently in his and they shook. He motioned behind him to Tori and Jade and they walked his way.   
“These are my friends, Jade,” Jade waved, “and Tori.” Tori waved and smiled.   
“Nice to meet you, I’m Beth,” she said.   
“I hope you don’t mind but I invited them to join us,” Beck said.   
“A double date?” Beth asked.   
“Yeah, how did you know they were together?” Beck asked.  
“I could say that they look like they’re in love which you do by the way,” Beth said motioning to them.   
“Or it could have been Tori kissing me when she walked in,” Jade said.  
“It’s not like you didn’t kiss me back,” Tori said.   
“Or you could have just waited until they started talking,” Beck said and they all laughed. He went to the hostess and she brought them to their table.   
Dinner went smoothly, Beck and Beth hit it off really well and they ended their date with plans for another one with just the two of them.   
“Not that I didn’t also enjoy both of your company,” Beth said to Tori and Jade.   
“We understand, believe me,” Tori replied.   
“I can’t believe you guys went over a year messing with each other while the whole time you were just in love with one another. That is like a real life fairy tale,” Beth said and the women looked at each other and smiled.   
“Yeah, it’s pretty unbelievable,” Jade said.


	11. Chapter 11

In the car Jade asked Tori if she liked her chicken dish.   
“It was alright. Did you enjoy wreaking havoc in my pants all dinner?” Tori asked.   
“Very much so, it was both delicious in that I love feeling you up under a table and revenge for earlier in the car,” Jade said.   
“Hey at least I finished with finally giving it to you,” Tori pouted. She felt the button of her pants being undone and her zipper pulled down. She looked down as Jade slid her hand in her jeans and felt her finger slip inside her. Tori moaned out and grabbed the oh shit handle. Jade brought her wetted finger back to Tori’s clit and made circular motions on it until Tori cried out her orgasm.   
“Ain’t got shit to say about it now do ya Vega,” Jade said smiling her mischievous smile.   
“Thank you is all I have to say right now,” Tori said panting out.   
“The night is just beginning,” Jade said pulling into their driveway. They got out of the car and Jade chased Tori up the stairs as they giggled with their anticipation of what was to come. Jade caught her at the door and swung her around pressing her body against hers kissing her deeply. She fiddled with the keys as her tongue swirled around in Tori’s mouth. Without looking she unlocked their door and opened it. Tori started to fall back as the door opened and Jade caught her and they laughed as they made their way through the door of their apartment.   
Jade closed the door behind them and this time it was Tori who had her pressed against it. Tori’s hands were on the door by either side of Jade’s head and she kissed her deeply. Jade put her hands on Tori’s hips and pulled her into her.   
“I love having our own place,” Tori said.   
“Yeah, we could even go into the kitchen and…” Jade said.   
“Vanilla in the sack my ass,” Tori said taking Jade’s hand and pulled her in the kitchen. Tori hopped up on their counter. Jade went to their fridge and started pulling things out and put them next to Tori on the counter. Tori reached down and started shaking the whipped cream can. She squirted some in her mouth and when Jade put more stuff on the counter Tori grabbed her hand and pulled her into her and kissed her with whipped cream on her tongue.   
“Mmm, needs something else though,” Jade said and got the jar of cherries. She put one between her teeth and Tori leaned in and swiped the cherry into her mouth with her tongue. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and kissed her deeply.  
“That was my cherry, slut,” Jade said.   
“I have given you every cherry I had,” Tori said and stuck her tongue out. Jade used the opportunity and put chocolate sauce on it and kissed Tori again deeply.   
“We are going to be a mess, better take our clothes off,” Jade said raising Tori’s shirt up and off of her body. Jade kissed her neck as she spread more chocolate sauce on the other side of her neck then kissed her way over to it and licked it off. Just then there was a knock on their door. Jade threw Tori her shirt back and went to see who was there.   
“It’s Cat,” Jade said opening the door. Tori came up behind Jade.   
“Hey Cat, what’s up,” Tori said.   
“Hey guys,” Cat said from the hallway.  
“Come on in, we were just…” Jade said.   
“Making sundaes,” Tori finished.   
“Yay, ice cream!” Cat said walking in. They went back to the kitchen and Cat and Tori sat down at the table. Jade brought over the stuff she had much different plans for than making her friend a sundae.   
“So this is what it’s like to have your own place, ice cream whenever you want it,” Cat said.   
“Not that we don’t mind you stopping by but why did you come by?” Tori asked.   
“Oh, yeah, I was missing you guys and Beck gets to see you so I thought I would come by and see when you wanted to hang out,” Cat said eating from the bowl of ice cream Jade put in front of her. Jade brought back a spoon and Cat used it to put toppings on then went back to licking it.   
“Um, how about tomorrow?” Tori asked.  
“Tomorrow’s good for me,” Cat said still licking at her ice cream.   
“Okay, take the bowl with you and run along home. We’ll see you tomorrow Cat,” Jade said.   
“Kay, kay,” Cat said going back to the door still with her tongue on the ice cream. Jade followed her and locked the door behind her. She went back in the kitchen to find Tori out of her shirt and jeans, lying down on the table on her side, her finger swirling around in the chocolate sauce.  
“Wanna finish that sundae you were making baby?” Tori asked and Jade nodded walking over to her. Tori made a line of chocolate sauce across her stomach and Jade leaned down and licked it and Tori shivered beneath her as she sucked the rest of the chocolate off of her finger. Jade stood up and took her shirt off then walked back to the bedroom. She came back out and found a cherry between Tori’s lips. Jade bent down within an inch of her lips making Tori lift her head to kiss Jade who as she stole her cherry put the blindfold over Tori’s eyes and tied it behind her head.   
Tori felt Jade pull away from their kiss and she left the blindfold alone as she heard Jade go back in the fridge. She heard the door shut and felt something cold dripping across her stomach then felt Jade’s warm tongue lick it off. Next she felt Jade kissing her neck and she brought her hand up to Jade’s hair. She felt her bra strap being pulled down and felt the air hit her nipple. Jade pulled away again and Tori felt the cold sensation on her nipple before it was covered by Jade’s warm mouth. Tori moaned out putting her hand back to Jade’s head pulling her in closer.   
She felt then tasted what she knew was a strawberry tracing along her lips and she opened her mouth and Jade slid it in and Tori bit down on it. She felt Jade’s lips wrap around the berry and she sucked it in her mouth and must have bit down on it because when Jade kissed her juice flowed into her mouth.   
Tori heard Jade pull a chair over then heard heels on it as Jade stood up on it as they continued to kiss. She then felt Jade straddle her on the table. Her hands went to Jade’s hips as they rocked slowly on top of Tori and she moaned out in Jade’s mouth again.   
Jade kissed Tori again then slid her tongue down Tori’s throat suckling before moving down lower to her nipple, biting it, causing Tori to moan out again. She had her hands back in Jade’s hair. Jade dipped her hand in the chocolate sauce and covered Tori’s stomach in it. She licked it all off taking her time. Tori had Jade’s hair pulled back and she held onto it like a rein pulling every now and then and got Jade’s soft purring in return. Tori smiled because she knew what Jade liked, not only things like how she took her coffee but also in the bedroom, or in this case on top of their kitchen table.   
Tori moaned out when she felt Jade’s teeth nibbling up her stomach and she knew that Jade also had figured out what she liked and more so loved to give it to Tori as much as Tori loved to give it right back to her. She gently tugged on Jade’s hair and got a soft moan in response.   
“Looks like I’m giving you too much time to think about things,” Jade said and Tori felt her slid off of her. She heard the chair on the floor again and when she felt Jade’s hands under her ass pulling her down the table she figured Jade was sitting on it. Tori felt more of the coldness sliding up her thigh chased by Jade’s tongue. She then felt her panties being pulled down and she lifted her ass off the table to assist.   
Next thing Tori felt was the cold on her clit and she shuddered on the table. Tori felt Jade’s hand slide back under her ass and she dug her nails in her ass cheek when the cold was replaced by Jade’s tongue. Tori cried out and clenched the edges of the table. Her hips bucked up more into Jade’s tongue as Jade made circular movements. Jade reached up and caressed Tori’s stomach with her fingertips. Tori unclenched one hand and grabbed a hold of Jade’s hand as she screamed out her orgasm. Jade continued to lick her until her body stopped quivering.   
“You taste better than any ice cream I’ve ever had Tori,” Jade said kissing her thigh.  
“I hear the new J&B’s is good,” Tori panted out.  
“That’s what I just licked off of you. Not bad, better than the others,” Jade said.  
“Can I take the blindfold off now? I want to see you.” Jade walked up to where Tori was and kissed her deeply as she removed the blindfold. Tori put her hands on both of Jade’s cheeks and kissed her back, swirling her tongue in Jade’s mouth. Tori sat up as they continued to kiss and she grabbed the bowl of strawberries. Jade scooped her up in her arms and Tori put her free arm around Jade’s neck. Lips still locked Jade carried Tori into their bedroom and set her down on the bed crawling on top of her fiancé who placed the bowl down on the nightstand. Both hands free she took a hold of Jade’s hair again and pulled softly but with feeling and Jade moaned into her mouth.   
Tori rolled them over so she was on top and she straddled Jade, their kiss never breaking. She reached behind her and took the bra off, mostly because it was the only item of clothing she still had on. Jade’s hands immediately went to Tori’s naked breasts massaging them intently. Tori moaned in Jade’s mouth again and Jade sucked on Tori’s bottom lip.   
Tori reached over and got a strawberry from the bowl. She pulled away from Jade’s lips finally to put the tip of the berry in Jade’s mouth and Jade bit down on it. The juice filled her mouth and Tori’s lips resumed their hold on Jade’s. Tori was hungry and it wasn’t for the berries although it amazed her how sensual it was when they were added to their kiss.   
Tori pulled away again and ran what was left of the berry down Jade’s throat before she licked the path of juice off of her fiancé. She popped the rest of the berry in her mouth and kissed Jade again hard forcing the berry in her mouth. Tori reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer.  
“Do you still trust me?” Tori asked.   
“I don’t know, you have that devilish look in your eyes that tells me I’ll either love what’s to come or hate it immensely,” Jade replied.  
“It will take total trust for me to do what I want to do to you,” Tori said.   
“You have my total trust Tori,” Jade said. She could have made more jokes about it but with their upcoming plans on the movie set Jade needed to know Tori trusted her as much as she trusted Tori and figured that whatever it was that Tori was up to it would be a good way for them to go into their scheme revalidating their trust in one another.  
Tori pulled out of the drawer some more of the scarves like the one they had used earlier for a blindfold. She took Jade’s wrist in her hand and brought it up to her lips. She kissed it then gently ran her teeth across it before she tied one end of a scarf around it. Tori leaned forward and tied the other end around the headboard of their bed. Jade watched Tori as she did this and had a look of intrigue on her face. Tori looked down to her and Jade met her eyes and she wiggled her hips beneath Tori and smiled. Tori smiled back and tied her other wrist to the scarf and attached it to the headboard.   
“Ms. Vega, I seem to be helpless here, my body at your mercy,” Jade cooed.  
“Good because that’s the idea,” Tori replied bending down kissing Jade hard on the lips. Jade kissed her back and tested Tori’s capability in knot tying. She couldn’t get her hands out them and she bucked her hips into Tori’s in response.  
Tori got another strawberry out of the bowl, the longest one she could find and kissed her way down Jade’s body paying special attention to her stomach’s sweet spot. She put the berry in her mouth and slid the skirt and panties off of Jade’s body. She got the berry out of her mouth and positioned it at Jade’s entrance.  
Jade gasped as she watched her gorgeous fiancé slide the berry into her. She moaned out and Tori looked up at her and smiled. Jade grabbed the scarf and held onto it as Tori bent down and kissed her thigh up to the berry. Her tongue slid up and circled her clit before her lips pulled on it. Jade moaned out and wiggled in approval.   
Tori bit the stem off the berry and put it on the nightstand. She kissed Jade again and slid her tongue along hers before sliding back down her body. She inserted the berry further inside and rubbed Jade’s clit with her finger as she nibbled on the strawberry. Jade felt her orgasm coming and braced herself with the headboard. The berry had been devoured and Tori replaced it with her fingers and took Jade’s clit in her mouth making Jade’s body shake below her. Jade cried out with her orgasm and gripped the headboard until her body stopped quaking. Tori removed her fingers and kissed up Jade’s luscious body to her lips where they parted allowing Tori’s tongue entrance.   
“That was intense but I would like to hold you if you don’t mind releasing me,” Jade said.   
Tori untied Jade’s hands from the scarf but left it tied to the headboard. Tori laid down on top of Jade and Jade held her close running her fingers along Tori’s back.   
“What are we going to do with Cat tomorrow?” Tori asked nuzzling into Jade’s neck.   
“Take her to the pound,” Jade said. Tori pulled her head back and saw that Jade’s eyes were closed.   
“We can’t drop our friends off at the pound even if their name happens to be Cat,” Tori said.   
“I didn’t say drop her off there. She likes going to see the animals,” Jade replied.  
“Right, I knew that,” Tori said and rested her head on Jade’s bra covered breast.  
“We have to be at the studio at 8 on Monday,” Jade murmured.  
“Mom wants us to check out some bakeries too at some point,” Tori said, her eyes closing.   
“I love you Tori,” Jade said.   
“I love you Jade,” Tori replied smiling. They went to sleep in their bed in their apartment happier than either woman had ever been. Desserts when you wanted was nice and having sex with them was fantastic but the best part of having their own place was getting to fall asleep in each other’s arms every night.   
In the morning they swung by Cat’s house and she came out skipping to the car. After the pound they took her to the beach where they laid out in the sand. Beck brought Andre and Robbie and they hung out mostly the way that they use to before they graduated and had separate lives. When they played catch with a football and Jade would tackle Tori it didn’t end with them laughing and kissing but it was an improvement to the constant torment the women were in before.   
They went for a dip in the ocean and Cat started a splash fight with Robbie. Beck and Jade had swum out further than the rest and turned to see what the commotion was. They smiled at their friends and Jade caught Tori’s eye and blew her a kiss. Tori pretended she caught it just when Cat was shoved by Robbie into her and they teamed up on him. Jade swam out further and Beck followed.  
“So tomorrow’s the big day huh?” Beck asked when they had stopped swimming and floated around.   
“Yep,” Jade said.   
“Still worried?”  
“Not about that. It’s my first real acting job and I’m nervous about that,” Jade said.   
“You’ll be fine once you get there and start working,” Beck said.   
“Would you be willing to come down there with us?” Jade asked.  
“Yeah, of course. Who knows maybe I’ll find something to do there myself,” Beck said.   
“Thank you,” Jade said and splashed him before swimming back to their friends with Beck once again tailing her. She came up to Tori and wrapped her arms around her kissing her softly then pushed water in Robbie direction.


	12. Chapter 12

“Have you seen Tori?” Jade asked Beck.  
“Not since we’ve been here,” Beck replied.   
“How can I have a sexy fling with her when I can’t even find her?” Jade said looking around.  
The director came up to Jade and requested to speak with her about something in the script.  
“Can you watch out for her while I go talk to him?” Jade asked.   
“Yeah,” Beck said. Jade followed the director to the set and Beck wandered around in search of Tori. 

 

“Tori doesn’t give me reasons to worry or get jealous,” Jade said.  
“Neither did I and you still did all the time,” Beck said.  
“You flirted with Tori all the time,” Jade said.  
“Yeah well technically so did you,” Beck replied.   
“That was different. I didn’t know that I was,” Jade said.   
“It’s not the point. Tori has been hijacked on set by this chick who seems to be putting off pretty strong signals,” Beck said.  
“What do you mean?” Jade asked him.  
“She’s sending Tori out on all of these errands for her and when she comes back she keeps touching her and calling her sweetie. I don’t know, maybe it’s nothing and Tori is oblivious to it completely,” Beck said.   
“Well you did call me out so let’s just say that what you saw is the woman coming onto her,” Jade said.   
“What are you going to do about it?” Beck asked.  
“What can I do?”  
“You’re the star of the movie. Find out who she is and have her fired,” Beck suggested.  
“A bit of an overreaction,” Jade said.  
“Mistress of Wickedness is going to let some hussy walk all over her girl then hit on her?”  
“Where’s Tori?”  
“Behind the set with that woman,” Beck said and Jade walked behind Beck.  
“I just love the way your hair shines in the lights while you polish my boots,” the mystery woman was saying to Tori as they came up. Jade crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow.  
“Um, thanks,” Tori said.  
“Well, if it isn’t our leading lady,” the woman said. Tori turned around and saw Jade. She stood up and smiled at her then put her business face back on.   
“Ms. West is there anything I can get for you?” Tori asked.   
“She could use some water,” Beck said and Tori walked off and Beck followed her.   
“What are you doing with that woman?” Beck asked Tori when they were out of earshot.   
“Getting information, she runs her mouth more than Trina,” Tori replied.   
“Who is she?”  
“She’s the executive producer. She’s very impressed with Jade from what she’s done so far and is calling around to find more projects for her. Isn’t that great news?” Tori asked. She got two bottles from the fridge and Beck pulled her back to Jade as fast as he could without hurting her.   
“Paul told me about your performance at the college and I have to say that it was one of the most extraordinary things that I’ve ever heard. He said your cohorts in it were brilliant as well and wishes he knew how to get in touch with them for this,” the producer was telling Jade.  
“Well these are them,” Jade said motioning to the approaching Beck and Tori.   
“I should have known that this lovely lady was talented beyond her gophering skills,” she said taking the bottle of water Tori handed her. She took her hand in hers and Beck went to Jade and put his arms around her. He whispered in her ear that she was the executive producer.  
“They are both very talented,” Jade said through clenched teeth.   
“Do you want to be an actress on this film?” the woman asked Tori still holding her hand.   
“Only if Beck can also have a role,” Tori said.   
“Fantastic,” she said. “I’ll talk to Paul about it and find you both a spot. How about you and I go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?”  
“Um,” Tori wanted to look at Jade but resisted. She gulped and took a deep breath in. The producer’s phone started buzzing in her pocket and she let Tori’s hand go to answer it. Tori went over to Jade and Beck.   
“What the fuck do I do?” Tori whispered. The woman hung up and came over.  
“Bad news pussycat, I have to fly out to another set but when I get back you and I are on for dinner,” she said and kissed Tori’s cheek before walking off. Jade growled out and Beck let her go.   
“Jade, please tell me what to do,” Tori pleaded.   
“Thanks for the job Tori,” Beck said to fill the silence.   
“Baby, talk to me,” Tori said. She took Jade’s hand.  
“I’m not mad at you Tori,” Jade said. She gave Tori’s hand a squeeze and let go when they heard approaching footsteps.   
“Ms. West you’re needed in hair and makeup,” a man said and Jade walked off with him.   
“How can I be in a relationship with a woman and still be so clueless when another one is coming onto me until she’s holding my hand asking me to dinner?” Tori asked Beck and he threw his hands up.   
“Beats the hell out of me but it’s believable seeing how it took the two of you so long to work things out,” he said.   
“Yeah only to have this woman possibly messing it up,” Tori said and sat down.

 

“Eat that pussy slut,” Jade commanded walking into the room seeing her fiancé with her head between Marilyn’s legs. Tori jerked her head away and Mari sat up and put her jacket in her lap.   
“Ms. West, I was under the impression that everyone had left for the day,” Mari said.   
“See that’s the problem with impressions, they can be quite misleading. Take for example Tori here, she seems to be under the impression that when I told her to eat that pussy it meant to stop,” Jade said walking over to them. She shoved Tori’s face back in between Mari’s legs and removed the jacket. Tori resumed licking Mari’s clit.  
Mari moaned out and met Jade’s eyes with her lips parted. Jade bent down and licked Tori’s ear.  
“When do you stop eating her out?” Jade asked Tori with her hand on the back of her head.  
“When you tell me to Mistress,” Tori replied, her tongue barely leaving Mari’s clit.   
“Very good slut. I don’t think you want me to tell her to stop now do you Marilyn?” Jade asked looking up at her. Mari looked down at the two younger women between her legs and moaned out as she shook her head.   
“I didn’t think so. You see I know how amazing Tori’s tongue is and it would be a shame if you didn’t finish,” Jade said running her hand through Tori’s hair.   
“Please don’t tell her to stop,” Mari pleaded. Jade stood up.  
“How are you doing lover? Are you having a good time?” Jade asked Tori watching her please the older woman who essentially held both of their careers in the business in her hands.   
“Yes Mistress,” Tori mumbled into Mari’s pussy.   
“Not too good of a time I hope,” Jade said. “You see Mari, not only is Tori my lover but she is my fiancé and I had a hard time getting past certain things to allow this to happen.”  
“Please don’t tell her to stop,” Mari pleaded again. Her moans were becoming louder and her hips were grinding into Tori’s tongue.   
“Do you want to stop slut?” Jade asked.   
“No Mistress but I will always prefer you to anyone,” Tori said.  
“I will do whatever you want just please let her finish,” Mari cried out.  
“Now now Mari, you’re making it sound like I am wanting goods or services for letting my fiancé fuck you,” Jade said bringing her hands up to Mari’s cheeks.  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Mari gasped looking into Jade’s eyes.  
“I won’t be able to let Tori finish if you’re thinking this is some kind of quid pro quo,” Jade said tracing her lips with her thumb.   
“Jade please,” Mari moaned out.   
“What was that?” Jade asked with authority in her tone.   
“Ms. West?”  
“One more try,” Jade hissed reaching her hand up into Mari’s hair and pulling.  
“Mistress,” Mari cried out.   
“That’s better. Go ahead Tori, let our new friend here have what she wants,” Jade said and Tori stopped the delicate licks and took Mari’s clit in her mouth and sucked as she slid a finger deep inside the woman. Mari screamed out and Jade put her lips over Mari’s and kissed her hard. Mari moaned into her mouth as Jade swirled her tongue with Mari’s. Her body started shaking and she held onto the arms of the chair while her orgasm took over. Tori held on with the frantic bucking of the woman’s hips and licked until her body stopped shaking. Jade pulled away from her and found her eyes closed and her lips spread in a grin.   
Tori rose up and Jade pulled her into her hard and kissed her deeply tasting the other woman on her fiancés lips making her more wet than she was before from watching. Tori kissed her back and put her hands in her hair pulling the way she knew Jade loved and Jade moaned into Tori’s mouth.   
“That was amazing. You’re both getting a raise,” Mari said eyes still closed.   
“I did all the work,” Tori said.   
“With the two of you getting married it doesn’t matter who brings home the bacon, she would still get half anyway,” Mari said.   
“Guess I can retire at 20 and let you go out and support me,” Jade said smiling.   
“I would say that 20 is far too young to marry but you need to lock that tongue down ASAP,” Mari said and they all laughed.   
“To be fair you haven’t experienced what I have to offer this marriage,” Jade said.   
“This is true,” Mari said. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere else though,” she stood and pulled her skirt down. They all walked out of the studio and headed back to Jade and Tori’s. On the ride there Tori told Mari about their plan of sneaking an affair with one another while on set hiding their relationship.   
“And I’ve taken you away from your fiancé for a large portion while on set,” Mari said. “It seems you and I owe her for that.”  
Jade sped up and they arrived in record time to their empty apartment. Once inside they gave Mari the tour and poured themselves some wine. Adjourned in the living room with Mari in a chair and Jade and Tori on the couch they talked about the movie and future plans. Tori sat in the crook of Jade’s arm and had her hand on her thigh. Jade had her arm around Tori and she kept caressing up and down her arm.   
“I know I’ve given Tori a lot of my attention Jade but I thought you were with that friend of yours,” Mari said.   
“He’s my ex and we were kind of using him to keep up our ploy,” Jade said.   
“Have the three of you ever been together?” Mari asked.   
“No,” they both said and smiled.   
“Pretty sure my gal is strictly into women,” Jade said and Tori nodded.   
“What about you?”  
“I’m strictly into Tori,” Jade replied.   
“Neither of you have wanted something more than just fingers and tongue?”  
“I got us an addition,” Tori said blushing.   
“Really? It’s always the sweet looking ones,” Mari commented.  
“Yep, she surprised me with it at one of the plays at the college. We were playing a married couple and Tori here took the role very seriously,” Jade said and they laughed.  
“I admire that in one of my actresses,” Mari said.  
“I’m very committed to the part that I play,” Tori said and they laughed again.   
“So being as committed as the two of you are, you must have talked about this, about me,” Mari said.   
“We’ve talked about it enough for me to tell Tori that she could give into you. I was working on being okay when I walked in and found the two of you,” Jade said.   
“I knew you would find us there, you have to walk through the dressing room to go anywhere in that place,” Tori said.   
“I’m not mad. I told you that it was alright,” Jade said and leaned in to kiss her beautiful fiancé. Tori kissed her back and squeezed Jade’s thigh.   
“I need to know what’s okay, not okay, I don’t want to piss the Mistress off,” Mari said joining them on the couch.   
“I love it when you play Mistress,” Tori said and kissed Jade again. Jade pulled away and set all of their glasses down on the table.   
“Mistress doesn’t have any rules going into things,” Jade said sitting back down. Tori was in the middle and Mari leaned into her kissing her neck. Jade kissed Tori again letting her know everything was alright. Tori kissed her back sliding her tongue along Jade’s. Mari reached across Tori and massaged one of Jade’s magnificent breasts. Jade put her hand over Mari’s and moaned into Tori’s mouth.   
“I think we should take this into the bedroom,” Jade said. She got up and led them into their room, Tori’s hand in hers. Once inside the room they climbed on the bed Tori still in the middle. Jade took Tori’s shirt and bra off. She covered one of her breast with her mouth and Mari took her other nipple in her mouth. Tori moaned out and put her hands on the back of the two women’s heads.   
“I thought we were going to make it up to Jade,” Tori cried out when Jade bit her nipple.   
“You are slut,” Jade said and Tori moaned out again. She had no idea why Jade calling her a slut turned her on so much but damn it did. When they had first established as their code word for everything was okay Jade told her it meant “Secretly Loving U Tori.” Jade came up and kissed Tori hard putting her hands on her cheeks.  
“Now lay back like a good little slut and enjoy this,” Jade hissed at her. Tori laid down and watched as Jade undid her belt and unbuttoned her jeans. She slid them off of Tori’s body and kissed her way up Tori’s leg. She suckled on her thigh as Mari continued sucking, biting, and rubbing Tori’s breasts.   
“Mari, you’ve gotten the pleasure of feeling Tori’s tongue on you, I think it’s time you tasted how delicious my fiancé is,” Jade said. She slid Tori’s panties down and Tori lifted her ass as she peeled them off of her body.  
“Whatever you say Mistress,” Mari replied. She kissed her way from Tori’s breasts down her stomach and kneeled between her legs like Tori had done to her an hour ago. Jade took her shirt off and laid down beside Tori. She kissed her deeply as Mari started licking her clit. Tori moaned in Jade’s mouth as Jade held her.   
“I’ve always wanted to be up here with you while you were being pleasured by a tongue,” Jade whispered in Tori’s ear before licking along it. She took Tori’s earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it as Tori moaned out. Tori put her hands in Jade’s hair and pulled her mouth back to hers kissing her deeply tongue fucking her mouth.   
Jade bit Tori’s lip and Tori cried out. She undid the snap of Jade’s black pants and slid her hand down quickly finding her clit, rubbing it as she continued to moan in her mouth from what Mari was doing to her clit. Jade pulled away from Tori and took her jeans and panties off. She knelt on the bed and put her knees on either side of head facing her. She lowered herself and Tori put her hands on her thighs as her tongue came out and onto Jade’s clit licking up it.   
Jade moaned out and Tori moaned into Jade’s pussy. She stuck her tongue as far as she could in Jade’s hole and Jade rode it grinding down into it rocking her hips. Mari looked up to see what was going on and moaned into Tori’s pussy. She slid her hand up her skirt and started rubbing her clit watching Jade ride Tori’s tongue as she continued to fuck Tori with hers.   
Tori reached up with one hand and grabbed one of Jade’s tits hard massaging through the black bra Jade still had on. Jade put her hand over Tori’s and grabbed her other boob with her free hand and squeezed it. She moaned out and put the hand that was over Tori’s on the headboard to keep her balance as she bucked her hips into Tori’s tongue.   
Tori’s body started to shake and she screamed out her orgasm in Jade’s pussy. Mari licked her until it subsided then joined them on the bed. She came up in front of Jade with her hand still in her skirt. Jade kissed her hard, licking her lips tasting Tori on them. She moaned in Mari’s mouth and let go of her tit pulling Mari’s hand out of her skirt and replacing it with hers. She inserted two fingers deep inside her and used her thumb on her clit.   
Mari moaned back into Jade’s mouth and Jade started her own orgasm, Tori sucking on her clit. As the shuddering slowed she licked lightly until Jade pulled back from her mouth and bent down kissing Tori deeply. Tori kissed her back as Mari cried out her second orgasm of the night before Jade collapsed on the bed panting.   
“I can’t believe you girls haven’t been with other women before,” Mari said sliding down next to Jade. They went to sleep smiling all curled up next to each other with Jade in the middle this time.

 

“Your fiancé knows that she’s whiter than Vanilla Ice right?” Beck asked Jade when they saw each other the next day. She took her sunglasses off. “Whoa, what happened to you?”  
“Long night. What’s Tori doing?”  
“Jay-Z,” Beck replied pouring her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.  
“Thanks. 99 problems?”  
“Yep.”  
“She just heard it in the car for the first time ever.”  
“You might wanna go talk to her, I think she’s trying to throw down with the makeup girl,” Beck said.   
“Damnit Tori,” Jade said walking back to the hair and makeup room. Andre came in and Beck went over to him shaking his head.   
“No you can’t take her and she doesn’t give a damn if a bitch ain’t one of your 99 problems,” Jade yelled.  
“What’s that about?” Andre asked.   
“Tori listened to a rap song and thinks she is thug enough to take on the makeup girl,” Beck said.   
“Speaking of white women in the industry, Beth says hi and that she can’t wait to see you tonight,” Andre said in a mocking way. Beck smiled and punched him on the shoulder playfully.  
“No, that is not going to be the song we dance to at our wedding,” Jade yelled.  
“Guess the cat’s out of the bag about them being together,” Beck said.   
“Oh shoot, I left Cat in the car, I gotta go,” Andre said running back out.   
Mari walked in the room and went to the coffee pot. She smiled at Beck as she poured herself a cup.  
“If you got girl problems I feel bad for ya son,” she said. Beck walked out shaking his head. Now that damn song was going to be in his head for the rest of the day after all even though he apparently was the only one who didn’t have that particular station on.


	13. Chapter 13

“Tori is convinced that she wants to make a video,” Jade said.   
“I never know what’s going to come out of your mouth anymore,” Beck said.   
“I think she’s doing a good job convincing me,” Jade said.  
“Please, please let me film it?” Beck pleaded. He got down on his knees and brought his hands together.  
“Get up goof,” Jade said smiling down at him. “If we do I’ll think about it. I’m not ready to give into her just yet though. I need for her to talk to her mom about the bride’s maid’s dresses and a couple of other things that I need leverage for.”  
“What brought this on?” Beck asked. “Not that I’m not immensely grateful for whatever it was.”  
“Mari apparently got her start directing lesbian porn,” Jade said rolling her eyes.   
“Tori’s really into her huh?”  
“Yeah, she is smitten alright,” Jade said.   
“How are you doing with that?”  
“Let’s just say they both more than make up for it,” Jade replied grinning her evil smile.   
“I should have guessed,” Beck said smiling.   
“I figure that she’s been a good girl for so long that it’ll do her some good to let loose and I’m confident that I’m the only one that she loves and wants to marry.”  
“Doesn’t hurt that you get to join her in letting loose.”  
“Yeah, that’s a huge plus,” Jade grinned.  
“Lucky bitches,” Beck said smiling.  
“How are things going with Beth?” Jade asked.  
“Good, we’ve been out every night this week.”  
“Yeah and?” Jade pried.  
“And nothing, I’m a gentleman who doesn’t fuck and tell,” Beck replied.   
“So you’ve fucked?”  
Beck only smiled and Jade nodded.  
“Good for you,” she said.   
“I like her a lot and I think she likes me pretty well,” Beck said.   
“She’s sweet, I like her,” Jade said.   
“Maybe that threesome will never happen but what about a foursome?” Beck asked.   
“If a threesome wouldn’t work then why would a foursome?”  
“Well maybe a foursome isn’t the right word for now. It could just be two mutual couples having sex in the same place at the same time,” Beck said.   
“You’ve thought about this a lot haven’t you?”  
“Lots of lonely nights before Beth,” Beck said.   
“But now you do have Beth and you’re still thinking about it. Have you talked to her about this?” Jade asked. She wasn’t sure why but she was becoming more curious about it.   
“We’ve talked about how hot the two of you are and she said she wondered about being with another woman,” Beck said.   
“Tori seems to be up for anything these days,” Jade said.   
“Maybe we could all go out again, see if it gets brought up?” Beck asked.  
“This is even more awkward than when you first asked me out,” Jade said.   
“Yeah it really is,” Beck replied.   
“But you’re convinced that it’s something that you want to happen?”  
“Yeah I am. Maybe it’s just the guy in me,” Beck said.   
“Do you still have romantic lovey feelings for me?” Jade asked.   
“You and I talked about having sex once and it was decided that we wouldn’t until the right time came. When it never did I figured I wasn’t the right person for you. Then Tori came along and you and I stayed together for some reason but I don’t think it was out of romance,” Beck said.   
“I trust you completely and I do love you. I always have you know,” Jade said.   
“I know and I love you too.”  
“So what will adding sex do to us?” Jade asked.  
“We’re friends now and I know that we’ll be friends after. Tori and you have that love where she can physically want sex from someone and you’re okay with it.”  
“Modern times I suppose,” Jade said.  
“I like to think of it as you’re true love for one another. Even you not being jealous with her because you know you’re meant to be with her and that she feels the same way,” Beck said.   
“So sex is just sex,” Jade said. “Then why couldn’t I go all the way with you when we were together?”  
“I think you knew that you didn’t want to be with me in a relationship and if you had sex with me you felt like you were just leading me on more,” Beck said.   
“Promising something that I knew I wouldn’t want on an everyday basis,” Jade said.   
“Because what you want every day is Tori,” Beck said.   
“How does tomorrow work for you and Beth?” Jade asked. Beck grinned and nodded.  
“I’ll see what I can do,” he replied.

“No bread for me, I’m trying to cut back for our… film,” Tori said.  
“Tori you’re a twig have a damn breadstick,” Jade said and Tori took one.   
“I’m not a twig,” Tori pouted.  
“You’re perfect the way you are,” Jade said and took her hand. Tori smiled at her fiancé and squeezed her hand.  
“You always know just what to say don’t you baby,” Tori said kissing Jade softly.  
“I was thinking for our film that we could have Beck be cameraman,” Jade said.  
“Or not,” Tori replied quickly.  
“Are you guys doing another movie?” Beth asked.  
Jade looked to Tori and smiled her evil smile.   
“Yeah Tori are we?”  
“Jade and I were discussing doing a small thing,” Tori said glaring at her fiancé.  
“You’re both so talented. Beck would be a great cameraman,” Beth said taking his hand in hers.   
“This is how you’re going to bring it up Jade?” Beck asked.   
“You’ve already talked to him about it? Which means you told him that we were thinking about doing it,” Tori said.   
“You know I talk to Beck about us,” Jade replied.  
“Maybe Beth doesn’t know that you two talk about our sex life,” Tori said.  
“Well if she didn’t she does now, I was being obscure about things,” Jade said.   
“I know that Beck and Jade talk about everything,” Beth said.   
“Sounds like you’re more in the loop than I am,” Tori replied getting up from the table and walking out the door. Jade drank from her water glass wishing she had the jesus ability to turn it into wine.  
“Should you go after her?” Beck asked.  
“No, I have the keys and she doesn’t know where the hell we are,” Jade replied.  
“That might not be enough to stop her from really leaving this time,” Beck said.   
“She’s also intrigued.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“That glint in her eyes she gets whenever she discovers something new that she likes,” Jade said.   
“Should we even bring up the other thing tonight?” Beck asked.   
“I wouldn’t want anything to jeopardize your relationship with Tori but with that being said I would love to see where things went in that department,” Beth said.   
“I think tonight is the perfect time to bring it up,” Jade said smiling.  
“You would never risk losing Tori, what do you know that I missed?”  
“That something new that caught her eye was Beth’s cleavage,” Jade said. Beth’s cheeks turned red and she smiled as Beck adjusted himself under the table.   
“It seems Tori and I share the same taste in women,” Beck said grinning and the women laughed. Just then Tori came back and sat down in her chair.  
“I don’t know where the hell we are,” she said as she resumed eating her breadstick. Jade put her hand on her thigh and Tori put her hand over top of it.   
After dinner they were walking around.  
“Hey how about some ice cream?” Beck asked.  
“You told him about that too?” Tori asked.  
“No, I didn’t but you kind of are now Tori,” Jade replied smiling.  
“Ice cream definitely sounds good,” Beth said and they made their way up the street the couples holding hands. Tori still seemed to be upset about earlier so no one wanted to start that particular conversation again yet. The problem was that it was all the three could think about and when Tori was upset she wasn’t a big talker so they ate their ice cream in silence trying not to watch each other with all the licking involved.  
Beck and Jade kept exchanging looks trying to persuade the other to say something when suddenly to their surprise Beth dropped the rest of her ice cream. She bent over to pick up what she could taking her time hoping that this would work.   
“See anything you like lover?” Jade asked Tori who was looking down the woman’s shirt.   
“There’s no boobs like yours Jade. I’m sorry about Mari. I promise that you are the only one I want to be with,” Tori said throwing herself into Jade’s arms.  
“Mari?” Beck mouthed and Jade shook her head.   
“Sweetie I know that you only want a relationship with me. That’s why I was okay with Mari,” Jade said hugging her close.   
“So you aren’t trying to get me back for Mari with Beck?” Tori asked.  
“No of course not, we were talking about the four of us being together yes but I promise you it wasn’t out of revenge,” Jade said stroking her fiancé’s hair. Tori pulled away from Jade’s shoulder still in her arms.  
“The four of us?” Tori asked. Jade nodded and Tori turned around to look at Beck and Beth. They smiled at her and she smiled back.  
“Can we finish talking about this at your place, it’s getting kind of embarrassing being in public with this bulge in my pants,” Beck said and they laughed. They took their two cars and drove to Tori and Jade’s apartment. Once upstairs the couples headed straight for the bedroom. They sat on the bed and began their conversation.   
“Well I know the least about all of this so why don’t you tell me what the two of you discussed,” Tori said leaning back against Jade who was lying against the pillows. Beck and Beth sat at the foot of the bed next to each other holding hands.  
“Beck hasn’t shut up about watching us since we got together,” Jade said.   
“Jade gets off when people watch we established the other day at lunch,” Beck said.   
“And you don’t still have any interest in being together in a couple way?” Tori asked.  
“No, we talked about that,” Jade said.  
“We agree that we were over as a couple long before we broke up,” Beck added.  
“But you still find each other attractive?” Tori asked.  
“He’s alright,” Jade said grinning.  
“No one can deny the beauty that is Jade West,” Beck said.   
“And how do you feel Beth?” Tori asked.   
“I’ve always wanted to be with another woman and the two of you are so sexy together,” Beth replied.   
“What about you Tori, how do you feel about this?” Jade asked Tori.   
“After Mari I realized that I enjoy watching you with another woman and I had thought about you and Beck sometimes when you were together. Before you and me, you guys were the prettiest couple I had ever seen. I just don’t know about me and Beck,” Tori said. She looked at him.   
“Because I’m a guy?” he asked.  
“I just don’t think it’s something that I’ll ever want,” Tori said.   
“I get it, honestly I don’t think it’s something that I’ll ever want either,” he said and they laughed.   
“Just know if I were into men you would be someone I would want,” Tori said.   
“I’ll take that. Thank you Tori,” Beck said.   
“I can say this about you though, you have impeccable taste in women,” Tori said and they laughed again.   
Jade moved around so she could kiss Tori deeply and Tori kissed her back placing her hand on Jade’s cheek.   
“See, that is incredibly sexy,” Beth said. Beck motioned to his pants.  
“I obviously have to agree with you on that,” he said.   
Tori and Jade pulled away and looked deeply into each other’s eyes and smiled.   
“I love you very much Tori,” Jade said.   
“I love you Jade,” Tori replied and they quickly kissed again.   
“Awww,” Beck and Beth said together and they all laughed.   
“So how do we do this?” Beck asked. “I mean what are you going to be comfortable with me doing Tori?”  
“I hate to ask but could we start off with you just watching?” Tori asked.   
“Hey I’m more than happy to do that,” Beck said.  
“What about me?” Beth asked. Tori looked to Jade who shrugged her shoulders.  
“I’m alright with whatever you want to do I swear,” Jade said and Tori smiled.   
“I think that seeing as how you enjoyed watching us kissing so much we should invite you to join in,” Tori said. Beth smiled and looked at Beck.  
“I’m with Jade on this, whatever you want to do is fine with me,” he said grinning. She crawled over to Tori and Jade with them sitting in a triangle. Jade leaned in and kissed Tori and Tori kissed her back bringing her hand up to Beth’s neck and she gently pulled her closer to them. Jade pulled away from Tori’s lips slightly and Tori put her lips to Beth’s. Tori parted her lips and kissed Beth deeper. Beth moaned in Tori’s mouth as she kissed her back.   
Tori’s other hand went to the back of Jade’s neck and she pulled her back into the kiss. Jade slid her tongue into Beth’s mouth and she moaned out again. Tori followed with her tongue and they swirled around together in Beth’s mouth. They kept exchanging tongues in each other’s mouths until they all pulled back panting.   
“That was so sensual,” Beth said her eyes still closed. When she opened her eyes she saw Jade and Tori kissing again and went to kiss Beck.  
“This is probably going to be the sexiest night of my life,” she said. He turned his head to see them kissing and smiled.   
“Mine too,” he replied. They kissed quickly again then she went back to the women and joined them again. After a bit Jade pulled away from the two who kept kissing and crawled over to Beck. She sat beside him and they watched as her fiancé and his new girlfriend made out. Beth wrapped her arms around Tori’s neck and Tori put her hands on Beth’s hips.   
“In case I forget to later or die before I do from loss of blood flow to my head, thank you for making this happen,” he said to Jade. She smiled at him and he returned her smile then they both went back to watching Tori and Beth. They pulled away from each other and smiled.   
“I can see why the two of you have such a hard time keeping your hands and lips off of each other,” Beth said.   
“How’s our boy doing?” Tori asked looking over to Beck and Jade.  
“I’m hanging in there,” Beck said.   
“Barely,” Jade said looking down at his pants.   
“I wasn’t sure how I would handle even doing this in front of you but it really wasn’t weird once everything got started,” Tori said.   
“Good, I don’t want to make you feel weird.”  
“So does that mean we can continue?” Beth asked still in Tori’s embrace.  
“Yeah,” Tori said and kissed her again. Jade looked at Beck and she kissed him on the cheek before going back to them. Jade took Tori’s shirt off and kissed her as she undid her jeans and slid them off to her knees. Tori lifted Jade’s shirt up but Jade stopped her and moved Tori’s hands to Beth. Tori lifted Beth’s shirt off of her body and Jade got behind Beth kissing her neck massaging her breasts as Tori unbuttoned her jeans.  
“Lay down Tori,” Jade instructed over Beth’s shoulder. Tori laid back against the pillows.  
“Finish taking off her jeans Beth,” Jade said into her ear before licking along it. Beth shivered in Jade’s arms and bent down removing the jeans from Tori’s body. She straightened back up into Jade’s embrace.   
“Do you want to see how you can use your tongue in other ways?” Jade asked again in her ear. She caressed along the woman’s bare sides with her fingertips and sucked on her ear lobe.   
“Yes,” Beth moaned out. Jade moved in front of her and in between Tori’s legs. She kissed up her thigh as Beth joined her on the other side of Tori’s leg. Tori reached down and put her hand on the back of Jade’s head. Jade looked up at her beautiful fiancé and smiled as she ran her tongue along the seam of her panties.   
Beth looked behind them to Beck then whispered something in Jade’s ear. Jade looked behind them to Beck then back to Tori’s panty-clad pussy. She kissed her mound through her panties and Tori wiggled.   
“Tori said for him to only watch,” Jade said licking down into Tori’s slit through the panties still. “He’s trying to be a good boy so he can keep watching but you can tell he wants to.” She took her panties in her teeth and started to pull them down.   
“How can you tell?” Beth asked.   
“The way he’s chewing on his lip,” Jade said with a mouth full of Tori’s panties. She got them down to Tori’s ankles before removing them with her hand. She tossed them back at Beck and he groaned out his own hips wriggling. Jade ran her tongue up Tori’s leg until she got to her destination when she teasingly licked Tori’s lips.   
“Will he be able to hold off?” Beth asked watching him until she heard Tori moan out. Beth gasped seeing Jade’s tongue teasing Tori on the outside of her sensitive areas.  
“I don’t think so,” Jade said into Tori’s mound. Beth got lower to watch up close what Jade was doing and had forgotten about her boyfriend behind them. She removed her jeans completely and had her ass up in the air with only Tori’s leg separating her and Jade’s bodies. The sight alone was almost too much for Beck but when Jade finally licked Tori’s clit and she cried out he got up off the bed.   
“What’s going on?” Tori asked having not heard the conversation going on between Jade and Beth.   
“You’re tormenting him not letting him touch himself,” Jade said and licked her clit again.   
“Mmm fuck baby stop for a second I can’t think when you’re doing that,” Tori said. She sat up and looked to Beck who was facing the wall with his hands on the back of his head.  
“I didn’t realize Beck I’m sorry, please come back up here,” Tori said. “Of course you can touch yourself I just didn’t know I had to give you permission.” Beck took a deep breath and slowly got back on the bed. His eyes went back to the scene and he put his hand down his pants. Jade watched him over her shoulder for a minute before going up to Tori’s mouth and kissing her deeply. She looked down at her lover pleadingly.   
“I…” Jade started to say.   
“What baby?” Tori asked. Jade looked away.   
“She used to like watching when I…” Beck said.   
“I didn’t know that,” Tori said.   
“We haven’t really ever talked about this,” Jade said still not meeting her eyes. Tori put her hands on her cheeks and pulled her face to hers and kissed her deeply.   
“It’s okay Jade I promise,” Tori said. Jade looked at her.  
“Really? It’s just with all the talk about us leaving each other possibly for a man,” Jade stammered.  
“You didn’t want to give me any reason to worry. I get that but I also get that you have interests like I did with Mari. You and I are alright I promise.”  
“Thank you for understanding,” Jade said finally smiling down at her fiancé.  
“You can turn around and still lick me while you watch him baby,” Tori said running her hands through Jade’s hair. Jade turned and laid down beside Tori with the upper half of her body on top of Tori. She bent down and assaulted Tori’s clit with her tongue and Tori moaned out. Beth hadn’t moved from her spot and she could see better with Jade’s placement change. She watched and kissed Tori’s thigh moaning out herself.  
Beck was relieved for the serious moment because it gave him time to cool down so he didn’t come so soon. Beth intently watching the women and moaning out was hot but it was Jade looking at him with her tongue buried in Tori’s slit that was going to make him burst any second.   
Tori was moaning out louder and her hips bucked wildly into Jade’s tongue but Jade slowed down and went back to teasing her sensitive spots. She looked up at Beth and smiled. She pulled away from in between Tori’s legs.   
“Do you want to try?” she asked Beth. Beth licked her lips and moved in between Tori’s legs where Jade had started out. She stuck her tongue out and brought it slowly to Tori’s slit. Tori moaned out and Beth smiled making her moan. She slid her tongue up the slit and found Tori’s clit making Tori buck her hips again. Beth went back to her clit and Jade moved up to the front of the bed and kissed Tori deeply. Tori kissed her back moaning in her mouth then looked back between her legs at Beth.   
Jade followed her gaze then she looked to Beck and watched him struggle not to come yet. She smiled her evil smile and took her shirt off. Tori immediately moved her mouth to her chest and massaged her breasts through her bra as she kissed the tops of them.   
“When you thought about me and Beck what were we doing?” Jade asked. Tori bit her nipple through her bra and moaned out from Beth’s tongue.   
“Jade…” Beck pleaded chewing his lip again.   
“You were riding him,” Tori replied into her cleavage.   
“Oh,” he groaned out taking his shirt off with one hand.   
“You’re a young guy you’ll bounce back shortly after,” Jade said to Beck. Tori cried out and clamped down on Jade’s nipple as her orgasm swept over her. Beck couldn’t hold off any longer and came into his shirt. Beth pulled away from Tori a little too soon and Jade put her finger over Tori’s clit for the last little twitches of Tori’s orgasm. Beth went to Beck.   
“Did you see me? I made another woman have an orgasm!” she exclaimed.   
“Yeah you did,” he said and held up his hand. She gave him a girly slap and beamed at him. That gave Jade an awful wicked idea. She leaned over and kissed Tori softly and Tori smiled as she kissed her back.   
“I can’t wait to marry you Jade,” Tori said and Jade understood that no matter how many people got her off Tori would only be in love with her.  
“I love you more than words beautiful,” Jade said and kissed her again deeper.  
Beth noticed the wadded up T-shirt in Beck’s hands and smiled after realizing what had happened.   
“So what did it for you? Me in between Tori’s legs or Jade watching you?” Beth asked. Beck opened his eyes and looked at her.   
“Both,” he replied. She smiled.   
“I don’t blame you. If Jade gave me those eyes like that I would cream in my shorts as well,” Beth said and kissed Beck deeply.   
“Thank you for not being upset,” Beck said.   
“The only reason I would be was if you had just lied to me then it would make me worry which would make me upset because I like you too much to worry about us so soon,” Beth said.   
“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Beck said.   
“Finally,” Beth said “a man who doesn’t lie.”  
“He’s a keeper,” Jade said. Tori put her thumb up in the air and mumbled “Good guy.”  
“It looks like these two are going to sack out for a bit,” Jade said getting off the bed and put her shirt back on. Neither Beck nor Tori moved and Beth got off the bed too. Jade handed her some pjs and walked out to the living room. When Beth joined her in the pjs Jade handed her a glass of wine from the couch. Beth sat down next to Jade and gratefully accepted the glass.   
“Thank you,” Beth said.   
“No, thank you. Tonight’s been pretty great so far and it’s in large part your doing,” Jade said.   
“I really wanted it to happen,” Beth said blushing.   
“Well your boobs made it all possible,” Jade said and Beth laughed.   
“They’re both boob people,” Beth said looking at Jade’s cleavage.   
“I don’t think it’s just them,” Jade replied smiling.   
“No it’s definitely not. I’ve known for awhile that I wanted to be with a woman and I’m so happy that I found Beck who’s cool about it,” Beth said.  
“Helps that he knows a couple of cool lesbians,” Jade said.   
“Yeah that was a big help,” Beth said.   
“I have to say first that we should wait for them to do anything but I have greatly enjoyed you joining us,” Jade said running her hand down Beth’s arm. Beth blushed and looked down.   
“I’m glad you said that because I know it’s the right thing but if you actually came onto me I wouldn’t be able to say no to you,” Beth replied.   
“I’m not that wicked despite what they say,” Jade said.   
“If we keep going tonight do you think Tori will be more comfortable with Beck participating more?” Beth asked.   
“I hope so,” Jade said. “I have an idea.”  
“Do tell,” Beth said.   
“Tori got us a strap-on and I was thinking that while Beck fucks you from behind Tori could use it on me,” Jade said.   
“That sounds pretty amazing,” Beth said drinking from her glass.   
“Yeah it does,” Tori said standing next to Beck in the doorway.   
“You’re alright with it?” Beck asked.   
“Yeah, I actually really want to see it happen,” Tori said. “Thank you for being patient with me through this.”  
“It has been my pleasure,” he said grinning. “I can’t believe Jade West wants to London Bridge.”  
“I know it’s a Fergie song but what does that have to do with what Jade was talking about?” Tori asked.   
“Honey, songs aren’t always what they appear to be about from first listen. 99 problems isn’t about his nonexistent female problems,” Jade said.   
“It’s still my jam,” Tori said.   
“It’s what Jade said and the two people with the dicks hi-five over the two girls kissing in the middle,” Beck said.   
“I didn’t come across that in my research,” Tori said.   
“It’s more of a guy thing,” Beck replied. Jade and Beth set their glasses down on the table and followed Tori and Beck back to the bedroom.   
“Does Jay-Z rap about it?” Tori asked.   
“Not to my limited knowledge,” Beck replied.  
“Why are you still fully clothed?” Tori asked Jade.  
“Because you haven’t undressed me,” Jade replied.   
“I tried and you redirected me to undressing Beth,” Tori said.  
“May I do the honors?” Beth asked.   
“Tori?” Jade asked.  
“Beck?” Tori asked.   
“Hell yeah,” Beck said getting back on the bed. Tori joined him and they watched as Beth went to Jade who had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.   
“You know you’re dressed as well,” Jade said. Beth looked down at the borrowed pajamas.   
“Oh yeah,” she said. Jade took the top off of Beth’s body and Beth took Jade’s off. Jade bent down and pulled the pajama bottoms down. Beth stepped close to Jade and kissed her as she unsnapped Jade’s black pants and pulled them down. Jade stepped out of them and Beth removed the pajama bottoms.   
“That’s good enough for now, come to me baby,” Tori said. Jade went to her fiancé and climbed on top of her kissing her deeply. Tori kissed her back as she reached around and unfastened Jade’s bra. Jade pulled away and slipped her arms out of the straps and let it fall to the floor as she resumed her lip lock on Tori. She grinded her hips down into her and Tori moaned in her mouth. Beth came over and sat down next to Beck.  
“I thought some of the hotness would go away after experiencing their tongues in my mouth but it actually made it more sexy to know what they’re feeling as I watch,” Beth said unable to look away from Tori and Jade making out only feet away from her. Tori’s hands roamed up and down Jade’s naked back sliding down to her ass which she squeezed through the fabric of her black panties.   
“I’ll get your equipment if you tell me where I can find it,” Beck offered.  
“Shoebox under the bed,” Tori moaned out as Jade kissed down her throat to her neck where she nibbled and sucked. Trying to miss as little as possible Beck climbed over Beth who sat there transfixed on the women kissing and caressing in front of her. He quickly found it and rejoined them on the bed. He slid the box up next to them.   
“Do you need any help getting started?” Beth asked still watching Tori and Jade.   
“No, I’ve been ready since they started,” Beck said also watching intently.   
“I can imagine,” Beth commented as she slid her hand down to her mound caressing lightly her sensitive areas.   
“Do you need me to assist you?” Beck asked.   
“Honey I haven’t gotten off yet, I’m more than ready,” Beth said.   
“I’m with Beth on this. Please fuck me Tori,” Jade said pulling away from Tori’s delicious kisses.   
“Jade West begging Tori Vega to fuck her, yeah I’m going to need to get things moving,” Beck said getting off the bed and undressing himself fully. Jade kissed Tori again deeply before removing herself from Tori’s body. Tori knelt on the bed and slid Mr. WestaVega on and Jade helped with the straps. When it was on she pulled Tori into another kiss swirling her tongue around Tori’s.   
“What do I do?” Beth asked.   
“Watch Jade,” Beck replied.   
“I can do that, I’ve been doing it all night in fact,” Beth said grinning. Jade kissed Tori again softly then turned around and leaned back into her. Tori wrapped an arm around her stomach as her other one cupped one of Jade’s breast. Jade put her hand behind her up in Tori’s hair as Tori sucked on Jade’s neck. Tori removed her arm and slapped Jade’s ass. Jade growled and got down on her hands and knees. She beckoned with her finger for Beth to join her. Beth came forward and copied Jade’s position with her face next to Jade’s. Beck got on the bed behind her as Jade ran her tongue across Beth’s lip before she pulled her into a kiss.   
Beth moaned in Jade’s mouth the feeling of her tongue on hers made her wiggle her hips and Beck took a hold of them as he watched his girlfriend and ex make out. Tori took her shaft in her hand and ran it up along Jade’s wet slit. Jade moaned which made Beth moan louder.   
“Ready?” Beck asked Tori. She nodded biting her bottom lip as she positioned the dick at Jade’s entrance and he slid his into Beth as Tori eased inside Jade. Both of the women in the middle cried out as their lovers slid inside them. Tori took a hold of Jade’s hips and slowly pulled out enough to drive it back in and Beck did the same to Beth. Jade assaulted Beth’s mouth with her lips and tongue as they worked into a rhythm. Tori ran a hand up Jade’s back and made her hair into a ponytail rein gently tugging on it.   
Beck chewed on his lip trying to keep up with the pace Tori had set. Even getting off earlier he was having a difficult time making himself last watching Tori fuck Jade while he was inside Beth. Jade pulled away from Beth’s lips to look over her shoulder at Tori and Beth watched Jade’s tits bounce in front of her from the movement of Tori fucking her. She moaned out and reached down to rub her clit. Tori met Jade’s eyes and pulled on her hair as she bent forward running her teeth across Jade’s back. Jade moaned out and turned her head back around kissing Beth hard. Beth cried out her orgasm into Jade’s mouth.  
“Hi-five damnit I’m close,” Jade growled out before she resumed kissing Beth.  
“Up top Tor,” Beck said. Tori reached across Jade’s body as Beck brought his hand to hers slapping it. Tori pulled on Jade’s hair and slapped her ass again. Beck removed himself from Beth and came into his shirt again as Jade screamed out with her body shaking. Tori eased the thrusts sliding her hand around Jade and rubbed her clit making her climax again. Jade collapsed on the bed and Tori unfastened the strap on. Jade rolled over on her back and Tori fell on top of her kissing her deeply. Jade lazily kissed her fiancé back until Tori pulled away and nuzzled into her neck.  
“That was… the best orgasm of my life,” Beth panted out. Beck put his boxers back on and closed his eyes smiling.  
“Me too,” he said sleepily. Beth curled up in his arms and the four of them passed out.

In the morning they cleaned up and went out to breakfast. There were a lot of smiles but not much talking as they ate and had their coffee. Beck paid for their meal and the women walked outside behind him.   
“Thank you,” Tori said. He shook his head smiling.   
“Believe me, it’s the very least I can do to show my appreciation,” Beck replied.   
In the car on the way home Tori turned to Jade. Jade looked at her while they were at a stop light.   
“What’s on your mind love?” Jade asked.   
“Is Mr. WestaVega bigger than Beck?” Tori blurted out.   
“Yeah, not my much but it is,” Jade said laughing.   
“Do you think you’ll ever want to be with them again?” Tori asked.   
“I don’t know, it was fun but right now I just want to think about being just with you,” Jade said taking Tori’s hand in hers.   
“Thank you for being so amazing about all of this,” Tori said putting her head on Jade’s shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

“Want to visit your parents?” Jade asked.   
“Sure, it has been awhile hasn’t it?”  
Jade drove them to Tori’s parent’s house and they walked in hand in hand.   
“Mom?” Tori called out. They went to the back patio and didn’t find them there. Tori sent her mom and txt and got a message in return saying that they were out but would be back soon. Jade sat down on the couch and Tori took the chair. Jade looked at her quizzically.   
“So why did you stop by Jade?” Tori asked her.   
“What?” Jade asked her fiancé.  
“I mean I know you hate me and think I’m sleeping with your boyfriend but I’m not,” Tori said.   
“You really wanna do this don’t you Vega?” Jade sighed.   
“Do what West?” Tori asked.   
“I saw the way you were looking at Beck and I came over to tell you to stay away from my man,” Jade said rolling her eyes.   
“I wasn’t looking at Beck,” Tori replied. “I have no interest in him.”  
“Do you deny that you’re always watching us?” Jade asked.   
“No, I don’t deny that at all Jade,” Tori said.   
“Then tell me why Vega,” Jade demanded.   
“I can’t,” Tori replied. Jade stood up and went to the chair. She ran her fingers along the arm of it.   
“Why not?” Jade asked.   
“You might get mad,” Tori said looking up at her. Jade looked deeply into her eyes as she got in front of the chair and put her hands on either side of it bending down so their faces were next to each other.   
“I’m already mad so you might as well just tell me,” Jade said in Tori’s ear.   
“I watch the two of you because you turn me on so fucking much,” Tori moaned into Jade’s ear.   
“So I’ve been worried this whole time that you were after Beck but really it was Beck who should have been worried,” Jade said.   
“He should only be worried if you want me as bad as I want you,” Tori said. Jade put her hand on the back of Tori’s neck and brought her lips to her. They kissed deeply as Jade lowered herself onto Tori’s lap. Tori put her hands on Jade’s ass and squeezed.   
“That answer your question Vega,” Jade hissed.   
“I already knew that you wanted me just not when you would finally give in to it,” Tori said. Jade grinded down into Tori as she sucked on her neck and Tori slid her hands up into Jade’s hair pulling her head back looking at her while her hips rose up to meet Jade’s.   
“So what’s with the trip down memory lane?” Jade asked as they continued to gyrate their hips together.  
“The next few hours are going to be spent on our wedding plans and I thought remembering our story would be good for us,” Tori said. She bit her lip.   
“I never need reminding why I proposed to you Tori,” Jade said.   
“I know baby but I want to show you why I said yes,” Tori said.   
“By doing this?” Jade asked.  
“You’re the only person I can’t control myself with. The only person who I don’t care where we are or what we’re doing that I want you. Since we first realized our feelings for each other right here in this room where we had our first real kiss there has been no stopping us,” Tori said.   
“And nothing ever will,” Jade said kissing Tori again deeply. Tori kissed her fiancé back and moaned into her mouth. Jade slid her tongue along Tori’s as she ran her hands through Tori’s hair. Tori pulled on Jade’s hair again and Jade moaned into Tori’s mouth.   
“I’m so happy that we have a place to finish this,” Tori said as Jade kissed down her throat.   
“Your room upstairs,” Jade bit down on Tori’s throat. Tori cried out and pulled her hair again.   
“We don’t have enough time,” Tori said.  
“Yeah we do,” Jade said getting off Tori and going to the stairs. Tori chased her up to her room and shut the door behind them. Jade pushed her against the door and kissed her hard unbuckling her belt. Tori took Jade’s shirt off and resumed their kiss bringing her hands up cupping her breasts. Jade bit Tori’s lip as she slid her hand inside her panties finding her clit right away. Tori moaned in Jade’s mouth and dropped a hand down to unsnap Jade’s pants. Her finger went deep inside her lover and they moaned in each other’s mouth working their fingers hard and fast in and out of each other while their thumbs rubbed their clits.   
Just as their bodies started to shake from their orgasms they heard car doors. They didn’t stop until the last twitches of their bodies and then they smiled at each other. Jade kissed Tori softly then they cleaned up quickly before going down the stairs and greeting Tori’s parents.   
The next few hours was spent as Tori had imagined by wedding planning. Even through the rough times of Trina running her mouth the two women were happily sitting peacefully there holding hands and looking deeply into the other’s eyes with giant smiles on their face.   
“I don’t look good in peach, no one looks good in peach,” Trina was saying.   
“What do you think Tori?” Mrs. Vega asked.   
“Sounds good mom,” Tori said.   
“See your sister agrees with me and this is her and Jade’s day not yours,” Mrs. Vega said.   
“You just told your mom peach sounds good for the bridesmaid’s dresses,” Jade said.   
“What? Ew,” Tori said looking at her mother who was holding up two different shades of peach material.   
“You two would be content just to run off to Vegas I swear,” Mrs. Vega said.   
“That’s not a bad idea,” Tori said.   
“Yeah if we leave now we could get married tonight,” Jade said.   
“I wonder if that’s exactly what the two of you should do,” Mr. Vega said. He had been watching and holding his tongue for long enough.   
“Honey what are you saying?” Mrs. Vega said.   
“These two women are in love, they don’t need all of this stuff,” he said. “Tori, Jade, if this is what you want we will go through with it but if you just want to run off and get married on your own then I understand and will support you completely.” Tori looked at Jade.  
“Baby?” Tori asked.   
“Take the gang to Vegas and be married by tonight or stay here and plan a wedding where there’s bound to be bloodshed. Hmm.”  
“I know how you love a good bloodshed,” Tori said. They smiled at each other and both ran to Mr. Vega hugging him.  
“Thanks dad,” Jade said. “Best wedding gift ever.”  
“But girls you cannot just run off to Vegas,” Mrs. Vega said with her hands on her hips and the materials wrinkling pressed against them.   
“Why can’t they? You’ll still have Trina’s wedding to have dear, let them go out and marry in Vegas like good 21 year olds should,” he said with his arms around them.   
“Please mom?” Tori pleaded. The woman sighed and plopped down in a chair.   
“I suppose,” she said defeated. The young women went to her and hugged her too. She tiredly patted their arms. “Go on before it gets too late.” They gave Tori’s dad another hug on the way out then ran out the front door. In the car Tori conference Beck, Andre, Cat, and Robbie as Jade sped home.  
“Hey what’s up?” Beck said.   
“We’re getting married tonight in Vegas, who’s coming?” Tori asked.   
“I’m down, Andre is Beth at the studio with you?” Beck said.   
“Yo Beth come here girl,” Andre hollered off screen.   
“I wanna go!” Cat said.   
“I can’t, I’m at my grandma’s but mazel. I have to go do something for her, bye” Robbie said before hanging up.   
“Hey girls, what’s going on?” Beth asked.   
“You on for Vegas tonight?” Tori asked.   
“Hell yeah,” she replied.   
“I’m good to go too,” Andre said. “We’ll be done here in an hour is that cool?”  
“Yeah, can we take your trailer Beck?” Jade asked.   
“Yeah I’ll have enough time to prepare everything while they finish up at the studio,” he replied.   
“Okay, Cat be ready and we’ll swing by and get you on our way,” Tori said.   
“Kay, Kay,” Cat said. They hung up as Jade pulled in their driveway. Tori packed for them while Jade went to the store for other supplies. On her way she called her father to let him know what they were doing.   
“Well sweetheart I’m not going to talk you out of this if it’s what you both want,” Jake West said.   
“I’m just sorry you won’t be walking me down the aisle,” Jade said.   
“Shoot I can walk you down the aisle at the store to make up for it,” he said and she laughed.   
“Thank you for understanding daddy.”  
“Of course Jade, now I have to run but tell that soon to be wife of yours that I say congratulations to the both of you,” he said.   
“I will, thank you, bye daddy I love you,” Jade said.   
“I love you too Jade, bye bye,” he said and hung up. She was finally going to marry Tori Vega and could not be any happier. She got the supplies and rushed home. She found Tori just zipping up the last of the luggage. She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
“Is this what you really want?” Jade asked.   
“Yes,” Tori said turning in her arms. She put her arms around Jade’s neck. “I just want to be your wife as soon as I can.” Jade smiled and Tori kissed her deeply.   
“Then let’s go get Cat and be on our way,” Jade said. They carried the luggage down and got back in the car. Cat was sitting on her suitcase on the curb when they pulled up. She got in and they went over to Beck’s. He was finishing getting the trailer ready and hitched to his truck when they pulled up. Jade helped him and Tori and Cat unloaded the car into the trailer. Beth and Andre showed up in Andre’s car and they loaded up their stuff.  
“Alright gang, we are good to go,” Beck said. Beth rode up front with Beck and the rest of them rode in the trailer.   
“So what’s the plan once we get there?” Andre asked.   
“Find a place to park this thing then find a chapel,” Jade said.   
“You guys don’t mess around,” Andre said.   
“We just don’t want to go any longer not being officially married,” Tori said.  
“Anything special for the ceremony?”  
“Elvis impersonator,” Jade said.   
“Okay, what are we going to do after?”  
“Hit the town,” Tori said.   
“Nice, better get some sleep then,” Andre said and laid down in one of the sleeping bags. Tori curled up in Jade’s arms on the bed and they also got some shut eye for their big night. Cat decided to ride up front with Beck and Beth and kept them busy with games and stories about her weird brother. 

Walking out of the chapel as newlyweds Tori and Jade headed for somewhere to celebrate with their friends.   
“Strip club?” Tori asked.   
“Yeah, we never did properly celebrate the two of you turning 21,” Beck said.   
“It’s always the sweet looking ones who suggest a strip club,” Andre said.   
The music was loud and the place was packed. Beck slipped the man a $50 and they got a table in the VIP section. Celebratory shots were had and after awhile the effects of the alcohol made their first appearances.   
“I think Beck should dance in the cage,” Beth said. To her surprise he took another shot and got up heading for the cage. He gyrated his hips to the music and soon had a flock of women surrounding him. First he took off his button down and swung it around his head. The table of his friends cheered and Beth went to the cage with singles. When the song ended they made their way through all the women stuffing his boxers through his open jeans with bills. They were laughing as they sat back down.   
“Who’s next?” Beck asked. When no one volunteered he called them all pussies and counted the money he had made.  
“Guess you got your $50 back,” Jade said.   
“Yeah, and then some,” Beck said.   
“What a quick way to make money, I wonder why more people don’t strip,” Cat said.   
“A couple of weeks of this and I could pay back my college loans,” Beck said.   
“No grown up talk at the strip club,” Tori said.   
“I think the newlyweds should go next together,” Beck said.   
“Now there’s something I can get excited about, no offense Beck,” Andre said.   
“None taken,” Beck replied.   
“Bet we make more than you did,” Tori said.  
“Tori I know you will,” Beck said grinning.  
Jade looked at Tori and smiled her evil smile.   
“How about it Mrs. WestaVega?” Jade asked.   
“I don’t know, I think married life has settled me down,” Tori said before taking Jade’s hand and pulling her to the cage. The entire place blew up with the sound of cheers except one man who happened to be sitting behind Beck.  
“Great, another faux lesbian team,” he said. Beck turned around.  
“I assure you there is nothing faux about these two,” Beck said.   
“How can you be so sure?” he asked.   
“Because we just came from their wedding,” Beth replied and the man got up and joined the rest of the club surrounding the cage. Before the song had barely gotten started they had more cash in their cage than Beck had got for his whole show. Lots of kissing and grinding and the removal of their jackets had paid for a nice suite for them to go back and party in. They could barely get out of the door with people bombarding them with job offers in their clubs.   
In the morning when Tori woke up alone in the bed she went out on the balcony and found Jade watching the sunrise having her coffee. Tori sat down on her lap and nuzzled into Jade’s neck. Jade put her coffee on the table and wrapped her arms around Tori.   
“Good morning Mrs. WestaVega,” Tori said looking at her and smiled.   
“Good morning my beautiful bride, how did you sleep?” Jade asked.   
“I don’t remember going to bed,” Tori replied.   
“I put you to bed around 3,” Jade said.   
“Then what did you do?” Tori asked.   
“It’s Vegas, I played poker,” Jade replied.   
“So you blew the money we had left over from our sexy dance at the club?”  
“Actually I doubled what we had made originally,” Jade said.   
“That’s my wife,” Tori said.   
“You think I can’t play?” Jade asked.   
“I was teasing you. I know you can play that’s why I stopped playing with you when we were in school, you took me for all I had,” Tori replied.   
“Do you think we made a mistake?” Jade asked.   
“Getting married at 21?”  
“No, getting married in Vegas,” Jade said.   
“Maybe one day we will renew our vows and have a big ceremony but I think we made the right choice coming here.”   
“I was hoping you would say that,” Jade said and kissed her beautiful wife deeply.   
“There you two are,” Beth said walking out the sliding door. She sat down at the table with her own cup of coffee.   
“Everyone else still sleeping?” Tori asked.   
“Andre and Cat are but I think Beck is still downstairs,” Beth replied.   
“Did you have a good time?” Tori asked.   
“Oh yeah, hands down the best wedding and reception of my adult life,” Beth replied.   
“Adult life?” Jade inquired.   
“My aunt and uncle got married when I ten and I got to taste wine for the first time. Even though I can legally drink now I don’t want to cheapen that experience and it seemed like the best feeling in the world,” Beth replied.   
“I get that,” Jade said.   
“So does this count as the honeymoon too?” Beth asked.   
“We might go somewhere after we get back,” Tori said.   
“A weekend trip to Catalina maybe,” Jade added.  
“Oh that sounds nice,” Tori said and kissed her wife again.   
“Yeah, very romantic,” Beth added.   
“Who’s ready to go home?” Beck asked joining them on the balcony.   
“In a way I wish we could stay forever but I’m ready to go home,” Tori said.   
“And consummate the marriage,” Beck said. Tori and Jade stuck their tongues out at him.   
“Yeah like that or other ways,” he replied.   
The trip back home went as smoothly as the trip there. Tori, Jade, and Beth helped Beck unhitch and unpack everything while Andre took Cat home. Afterwards they hung out in the trailer drinking and playing poker.   
“I thought you would have been sick of poker after Vegas,” Tori said looking to Beck and Jade.   
“American pastime,” Jade said.   
“We could always make this interesting,” Beth said.   
“We could indeed,” Jade replied. “As much as I enjoy taking everyone’s money I could use some nudity in my life.”  
“Who couldn’t?” Beck said.   
“Easy for you, you’re surrounded by gorgeous women,” Beth said.   
“I’m no woman but I’m gorgeous myself and I didn’t hear you complaining in Vegas, seems like most of my earnings came from you,” Beck said.   
“I think it was the older woman who offered to take you home with her,” Jade said.   
Even with Tori, Beck, and Beth adding more clothes before they started, Jade still won sitting in her black bra and jeans grinning.   
“Well, well, well,” Jade said. “What do I win?”  
“Basking in the glow of our nudity,” Tori said.   
“What else ya got?” Jade asked.   
“I would say Tori’s hand in marriage but you already put a ring on that,” Beck said.   
“I’m willing to do anything that you wish,” Beth said.   
“See now that is exactly what the winner wants to hear,” Jade replied.   
“I suppose that’s fair,” Tori said.   
“You know when I thought about me and Beck having sex it was in this trailer,” Jade said looking around.   
“Makes sense,” Tori said.   
“What are you thinking?” Beck asked.   
“Something like last time but with a change in who’s with who,” Jade said.   
“No Mr. WestaVega either,” Tori said.   
“I don’t mind that,” Beth said. “I’d rather not use him if he were here anyway.”  
“Any rules?” Beck asked looking to Tori.   
“Nope, go crazy,” Tori said.   
“I have one,” Jade said. They all looked at her. “Please please don’t get mad.”  
“What?” Beth asked.   
“Not for you two,” Jade said and Beth smiled. “I hate that I’m saying this but ever since Tori and I first kissed I realize now how much I prefer…”  
“Women’s lips?” Beck asked and she made a face and nodded.   
“Jade, it’s fine, I understand. Believe me I don’t want to think about kissing another man even though I’m sure they’re better at other things,” Beck said.   
“Promise you aren’t upset?” Jade asked.   
“Promise,” Beck said and smiled. “Not like you don’t have two sets of lips to kiss.”  
“You at least have one,” Beth said and kissed him sweetly.   
“I appreciate that Beth but even you can’t tell me that you wouldn’t rather kiss Tori,” Beck said.   
“Or Jade,” Beth said blushing.   
“Believe me, I know,” Beck said. “But yeah it’s cool with me.”  
“I think it just means that Beth and I should make up for Beck’s loss,” Tori said.   
“I agree,” Beck said. They moved over to the bed all on their knees. Beth looked at Jade in her bra and jeans then up to her beautiful face and saw that she was looking at her biting her lip. Beth let out a small whimper and Jade grinned.  
Tori pushed Jade into Beth and they fell back on the bed laughing. Jade sat up and pulled Beth onto her lap. Beth wrapped her arms around Jade’s neck and Jade had her arms around her waist. Slowly, teasingly Jade brought her lips up to brush against Beth’s back and forth. Beth sighed into Jade’s mouth when she finally kissed her deeply.   
Tori got behind Beth and kissed her neck running her hands through Jade’s hair. Jade reached out and pulled Tori to her lips. Beth joined the kiss hungrily wiggling in Jade’s lap. Tori pulled away and got behind Jade. She kissed from the nape of Jade’s neck down her spine as she unfastened her bra. Jade slid it off her arms and Beth pulled away from their kiss. She looked at Jade’s revealed breasts then looked up at Tori who had come back in the triangle.   
“Jade can handle whatever you want to do to them,” Tori said.   
“She likes it rough babe,” Beck said who was sitting in the corner of the bed watching the women. Jade reached down and took Beth’s hand. She brought it up to her lips and slid her index finger in her mouth sucking on it. Beth moaned out and Jade moved Beth’s hand down to her right breast putting her hand over hers. Beth palmed her tit and massaged it licking her lips.   
“She has another one you could use those on,” Beck said.   
“I feel like we’re playing director seduces the actresses,” Tori said.   
“Well we’ve already done the producer and actresses,” Jade said. Beth lowered her mouth to Jade’s other breast and put her nipple in between her lips. Jade closed her eyes and put her other hand on the back of Beth’s head. Beth slid her tongue around Jade’s nipple and Jade moaned out which encouraged Beth to squeeze the other one harder. Jade hissed out and threw her head back.   
“You’re a natural at this,” Jade said. Tori came next to Jade and kissed her wife deeply as Beth continued to massage and suck on Jade’s tits. Jade slid her tongue along Tori’s before biting Tori’s bottom lip. Tori moaned out and put her hand in Jade’s hair and tugged. Jade moaned and watched her wife look from her to Beck.  
“What are you thinking about Vega?” Jade asked. Tori smiled her own version of an evil smile.   
“Don’t you mean WestaVega?” Beck asked.   
“No, looks like she’s scheming a plot in her head,” Jade said.   
“Like role playing?” Beck asked. Beth bit Jade’s nipple and she cried out looking down grinning.   
“Sorry I got carried away,” Beth said.   
“Don’t be,” Jade said and kissed her deeply. Beck watched Tori as she thought while watching Beth and Jade kiss. An idea came to him and he decided to try it out.   
“Jade Oliver what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Beck said. The three women looked at him. “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not a lesbian and to stop fooling around with other women?”  
“At least once more apparently, that’s my girlfriend sitting on her lap,” Tori said thrilled.   
“I apologize for my wife, she has a tendency to hit up gay bars and seduce hot young things,” Beck said. He got up on his knees and Tori pulled Beth off of Jade into her arms.   
“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy watching two women together,” Jade said looking up at Beck.  
“Of course I do just not when one of them is my wife,” Beck said. Tori kissed Beth’s neck and whispered in her ear if this was okay with her. Beth nodded and Tori cupped her breasts in her hands. Beth whimpered out and Beck and Jade turned their attention to Tori and Beth.   
“If you enjoy watching so much then I suggest you show your wife that you’re a better lover than either of us by fucking her right here while we watch and play,” Tori said.   
“Normally I would decline exposing her to anymore lesbian action but the two of you are too hot to pass that up,” Beck said. They watched as Beth laid down and Tori got in between her legs. Tori kissed her thighs as she slid her hands underneath her ass.   
Beck took a chance and put his hand on Jade’s tit. When she didn’t react he pinched her nipple and she looked up at him and nodded then looked back to Tori as she ran her tongue along Beth’s slit. Beth moaned and wiggled her hips. Jade noticed when she looked at Beck that he was ready and she unbuttoned her jeans and crawled forward getting on her hands and knees. Beck pulled her jeans off of her then hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them off as well. On the small bed Jade was near enough to Tori’s long legs and she ran her hand up one as Beck slid his tongue along her slit. Tori looked back and winked at her then gently kissed Beth’s clit.  
Beth cried out and reached down to take a hold of Tori’s hand as Tori circled her clit with her tongue. Beck put his finger inside Jade and she moaned out biting down on Tori’s calf causing Tori to moan into Beth’s clit.   
“Tori, I’m close,” Beth gasped out.   
“Can you keep going after you come?” Tori asked.   
“Yeah,” Beth replied and Tori licked from her opening to her clit and did more circles around then on it. Beth screamed out gripping Tori’s hand as she bucked her hips more into Tori’s tongue. Tori lightly licked Beth until her body stopped shaking then she turned around and kissed Jade deeply sliding her hand down rubbing her clit. Jade moaned into Tori’s mouth tasting Beth on her lips and tongue she moaned again.   
“Hey, keep your damn dirty hands off my wife,” Beck said. Tori pulled away from Jade and went up to Beth and kissed her deeply as she straddled her. Beth kissed her back and put her hands on Tori’s hips.   
“Wow,” Beth said in between their kisses.   
“I wanna see a lesbo 69,” Beck said grinning. Tori turned around and smiled at him.   
“Whatever you want to see mister,” she said and looked down to Beth. “Top or bottom?”  
“I’ve never done one before,” Beth replied. Tori looked back to Beck.   
“What do you think?” Tori asked him.   
“You on top,” Beck said. Tori kissed Beth again deeply then turned her body around. Beth guided her hips down so that she could easily lick her clit. Tori moaned out and slid her finger inside Beth while her tongue lightly licked her clit. Beth cried out into Tori but never stopped her tongue. Beck moved away from Jade and opened a condom.   
Jade put her hand on Tori’s neck and brought her lips to hers and they kissed deeply swirling their tongues around. Jade then lowered her head in between Beth’s legs and took her clit in her mouth while Tori fingered her entrance. Beth rose her hips into Jade’s mouth moaning loudly. She slid her finger inside of Tori and pulled away as she came again shaking beneath Tori. Beth resumed swirling her tongue around Tori’s clit with her finger still inside and Jade kissed Tori deeply tongue fucking her mouth. Tori cried out in Jade’s mouth as her orgasm hit.   
“Hey now, ya’ll are gonna have to stop luring my wife into your lesbian escapades,” Beck said.   
Jade kissed Tori again before moving back to Beck. Tori got off of Beth and laid beside her the both of them watching Jade and Beck.   
“Grand finale time,” Tori said grinning at Jade.   
Beck laid down and Jade straddled over him. She looked behind her at Beck.   
“Ready?” she asked.   
“Yeah,” he replied. Jade looked at Tori as she lowered herself guiding his member into her opening. She remained eye contact with Tori as she rode Beck and it was better than the fantasies Tori had ever had.   
“Husband, can my new friends join in?” Jade asked.   
“Yeah,” Beck groaned out.   
Tori immediately jumped up and kissed her wife passionately while Beth went up to Beck and kissed him. She then turned her attention to Jade’s tits that were bouncing with the motion. One hand squeezed as she took Jade’s other nipple in her mouth her other hand going around Jade holding her close. Tori slid her hand down to Jade’s clit and she rubbed it with her other hand in Jade’s hair. Jade had a hand on the back of Beth’s head and the other around Tori who was sucking on her tongue. Her body shook and she cried out in Tori’s mouth who moaned out with her. Beck jerked beneath Jade and he let out a cry himself.  
Slowly Jade got off of him and fell onto Tori with her lips still locked onto her wife’s. Beck carefully removed the condom into the trash and put his boxers over his junk then fell back on the bed. Beth put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.   
“So that was role playing?” Beth asked.   
“Sort of, we didn’t do very much with it,” Beck said. Beth watched Jade and Tori still kissing with Jade straddling Tori grinding down into her.   
“Did you enjoy it?” Beth asked.   
“Yeah it was fun to yell at women touching each other in a messed up way,” Beck said.  
“What about being with Jade for the first time ever?” Beth said.   
“It was nice,” Beck said. “There was a sense of being used feeling that was new.”  
“What do you mean?” Beth asked.   
“I might as well had just been a mannequin with a strap on,” Beck said and Beth laughed. “Did you have a good time?”  
“Yeah, two back to back orgasms is always a good time,” Beth said.   
“Do you think the husband showed you girls up?” Beck asked.   
“I don’t think so, Tori really showed him up, especially the second orgasm I had,” Beth replied.  
“Well yeah, having a woman finger you while another one licks your clit is pretty hard to beat for just one man I suppose,” Beck said. Beth lifted her head and looked at him.   
“Jade was the one licking me?” Beth asked.   
“Yeah,” Beck said. Beth looked at him as if he had just slapped her. Before he could ask what was wrong Jade got off of Tori and the bed. She picked her clothes up and started getting dressed.   
“Guys this was fun and thank you for coming with us for the wedding and hanging out in Vegas but we’re going to get going,” Tori said also getting off the bed and going to where her clothes were at the table from the poker game. Beck put his boxers on and went over to the table to get dressed himself.  
Beth stayed on the bed and watched Jade dress intently. Jade looked up at her and smiled. She bent down and kissed Beth deeply then went to Tori. Beth laid there feeling things she hadn’t before and a million things ran through her head. Tori and Jade walked out of the trailer and as Beck saw them off from the door Beth quickly got dressed and went under his arm outside.   
“I’m going to go too, thank you,” she said.  
“Call you tomorrow?” he called out to her and she turned and looked at him.   
“Yeah,” she said then got in her car and left.


	15. Chapter 15

“I told her I would call her tomorrow and when I did she didn’t answer,” Beck said to Tori and Jade at the studio the day after.   
“Maybe she was busy,” Jade said.   
“Yeah, you should try it again,” Tori said.   
“I called eight times,” Beck said.   
“I’m sure she’ll answer you today,” Tori said.   
“I’ve tried four times already,” Beck said. “Andre said she didn’t come into work today.”  
“I hope everything’s okay,” Jade said.   
“Yeah, me too,” Tori said.   
“Me three,” Beck said. 

 

Beck told them the next day that she still was not answering his calls and texts.   
“That is so weird,” Tori said.   
“I was thinking about it last night and remembered she got kind of weird after I told her that it was Jade licking her that day,” Beck said. Jade looked at him and then Tori.   
“She never said that I couldn’t. If I had known she didn’t want me to I absolutely would not have done it,” Jade said. Tori put her hand on her arm.  
“I know baby,” Tori said.   
“She didn’t act that it would have been a problem and I’m sure she would have said something if it was,” Beck said. 

“I’m going to go over to Beth’s,” Jade said after they got home.   
“Do you want me to go with you?” Tori asked.   
“I think she might talk to me more if it’s just me,” Jade said. Tori nodded.   
“Do you love me?” Tori asked.   
“More than I have ever imagined I could possibly love another person,” Jade said.   
“Would you do anything for me?” Tori asked.  
“Name it and I’ll find a way to give it to you,” Jade said.  
Tori smiled and kissed her beautiful wife deeply then hugged her close. Jade hugged Tori back.  
“Then I’m okay if something happens between the two of you as long as you tell me about it when you get back,” Tori said.   
“I’m thinking she’s filing rape charges and you think something sexual is going to happen between us,” Jade said.   
“I’ve seen the way she looks at you baby, it isn’t what you think the problem is,” Tori said.   
“I love you Mrs. WestaVega,” Jade said.   
“I love you Jade WestaVega,” Tori replied and kissed her again before she went out the door.   
Andre txted Jade Beth’s address and she made her way over there in her Charger. Jade called Beck on her way and asked him what he thought about what Tori had said.   
“That could be,” he said.   
“I’m on my way over to her place now and I have to know what you think about everything,” Jade said.   
“Look as long as she is happy with me I’m alright with whatever goes on between the two of you. I don’t think I would be if I didn’t know how you felt about Tori and everything but I get what the two of you can do when it comes to other people.”  
“Because of our love,” Jade said.   
“Yeah,” Beck replied. “Just before you leave her please ask her to talk to me when she’s ready.”  
“Will do,” Jade said and hung up.  
She knocked on the apartment door and waited leaning up against the doorframe. Beth opened the door and when she saw Jade standing there she gulped. She unhooked the chain and opened the door all the way.  
Jade looked at her and gave her half a smile. Beth’s heart was beating hard in her chest.   
“I’m glad that you’re alive,” Jade said.   
“I’m sorry I haven’t answered his calls, I just needed some time to think about things,” Beth replied.   
“Hey, I understand that perfectly well. I just had to know if you were alright and if I owe you an apology for what happened,” Jade said.   
“Please, come in,” Beth said. Jade followed the woman into her apartment and Beth shut the door behind them. She took Jade into her small living room and they sat on her couch.   
“No, I assure you that you don’t owe me anything and I know I have to talk to Beck soon,” Beth said.   
“You don’t owe me anything either you know,” Jade said.   
“But I do, obviously Beck told you I got weird when he told me that it was you who… and then with not talking to him and worrying everyone I need to talk to someone,” Beth said.   
“It doesn’t have to be me if you don’t want that,” Jade said.   
“Actually it does, as long as you’re alright with it,” Beth said.   
“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care about you,” Jade said. Beth looked at her and smiled and went to take Jade’s hand. She got up off the couch and started to pace.   
“You are so in love with Tori and I think I actually love Beck,” Beth said. “And I have these feelings for Tori like we could be best friends and have sex and whatever. But then there’s you who I have stronger feelings for than Tori and I worry even Beck. But I have never wanted to take you away from Tori even if you would leave her which you wouldn’t. And I don’t want to stop seeing Beck. I know that at the end of the day a man is who I want to end up with for all the relationship stuff.”  
“Beth slow down,” Jade said and reached out taking her hand. Beth stopped pacing and looked down at their hands then to meet Jade’s eyes. “Go back to a few days ago when Beck told you it was me who got you off the last time.”   
“I felt robbed,” Beth said.   
“What do you mean by that?” Jade asked.   
“I mean you and I have kissed and kind of touched but not there. We haven’t been allowed by our lovers to really have time alone to explore each other. Not like the way I have Tori and Tori has me and obviously they have us, because of Tori not wanting physical contact with Beck which I get completely and it’s not their fault or your fault or I guess anyone’s. But yet there was this feeling like getting hit in the gut when I found out that it was you because I’ve been waiting for something like that to happen and I feel like I missed it,” Beth said.   
“I see,” Jade said pulling Beth back down on the couch next to her.   
“So first I felt robbed and then I think about all that and then I think why am I obsessing over it so much,” Beth said.  
“And feel bad about it because of Beck and Tori,” Jade said still holding her hand.  
“Exactly,” Beth exclaimed.   
“I didn’t mean to ruin our first time for you,” Jade said.   
“I don’t think we'll ever have it the way I want it to go so I should just be happy with what did happen and forget about the rest,” Beth said.   
“You told me the first night we tried things that if I came onto you that you wouldn’t be able to resist,” Jade said running her fingertips up and down Beth’s arm. Beth whimpered and looked up into Jade’s eyes. She didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded. “And I told you that I wasn’t that wicked.”  
“I remember,” Beth whispered. Jade put her other hand on the back of Beth’s neck and kissed her deeply. Beth moaned in Jade’s mouth as she kissed her back then she pulled away.   
“Fuck Jade,” Beth said. Jade kissed her again and Beth kissed her back leaning into her wrapping her arms around her neck. Beth pushed Jade’s jacket off her shoulders and Jade took it off sliding her tongue in Beth’s mouth. She put her hands on Beth’s hips and pulled her on her lap. Beth pulled her mouth away from Jade’s her hands on Jade’s shoulders.   
“How can this be so wrong but feel so fucking right?” Beth asked. Jade kissed Beth’s neck and Beth moaned and moved so she was straddling Jade wiggling her hips down into her.   
“I have a confession,” Jade whispered in Beth’s ear and Beth moaned out then looked at Jade. “But you might not be too happy with me after you hear it.”  
“I need to know this but I need to feel your lips again before just in case,” Beth said and kissed Jade deeply for what very well could be the last time.   
“Beth,” Jade said and Beth kissed her again harder. “Listen,” she said and Beth kissed her again before sliding off of her onto the couch laying down with her arm draped over her eyes.   
“Okay, I’m ready,” Beth said. Jade looked at her, the way her shirt had come up showing her stomach and she got off the couch.  
“I talked to both Beck and Tori before I came over here,” Jade said and Beth removed her arm and looked up at Jade.   
“What did they say?” she asked sitting up.   
“They both said the same thing, that as long as we choose them to be in an actual relationship and marriage with and are honest with them that they don’t care if we carry on,” Jade said.   
“Why the fuck would I be upset about that?” Beth asked standing up.  
“Because I should have told you before I kissed you,” Jade said.   
“Then make it up to me,” Beth said and took Jade’s hand pulling her in the bedroom. Beth got on her bed and Jade sat beside her.   
“Are you sure you still want this to happen?” Jade asked.   
“I’ve thought about this every night since feeling your lips on mine,” Beth said.   
“What about them?” Jade asked.   
“Them being okay with it is great but not to sound like a horrible person, it was kind of hot when I didn’t know that they were,” Beth said.   
“I know what you mean, I knew they were but got swept away with you not knowing,” Jade said.   
“Could we try that role playing thing and just say that they don’t know anything about this?” Beth asked.   
“I’ll go knock again and we can take it from there,” Jade said and stood up.   
“Knock on my bedroom door though,” Beth said. “And don’t wait for me to answer.”  
“Okay,” Jade said and walked out the door closing it behind her. She waited for a minute then knocked on the door. “Beth?” she said as she opened the door and saw Beth laying on her bed in her shirt and panties.   
“Jade?” Beth said.   
“Hey I came over to see if you wanted to go out but you’re obviously not dressed for it,” Jade said grinning as she walked into the room.   
“Oh,” Beth said looking down. “Well you’ve seen me in less than this.” She sat up on the bed and Jade sat next to her. “I’ll change into something and we can go out.”  
“Or we could just stay in,” Jade said and ran her hand up Beth’s leg.   
“But what would we do?” Beth asked her legs parting slightly. Jade slid her hand on the inside of her leg as she continued to caress from her knee to her thigh.   
“I’m sure we could think of something,” Jade said and leaned into Beth kissing her neck. Beth moaned out.   
“Jade I…” Beth started to say before Jade kissed her deeply. Beth put her hand on Jade’s neck and kissed her back moaning in her mouth. Jade moved her hands to Beth’s sides and laid her down on her bed and laid next to her as their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths. Beth pulled away from Jade’s lips.   
“Kissing is fine I think but we shouldn’t do anything else,” Beth said kissing Jade again. Jade got on top of Beth straddling her.  
“I might have lied to you,” Jade said grinding her hips down into Beth’s. Beth moaned out.   
“What do you mean Jade?” Beth asked.   
“When I told you that I wouldn’t be so wicked about coming on to you,” Jade said and licked Beth’s bottom lip.   
“Jade, you can’t,” Beth said and Jade slid her tongue into Beth’s mouth her hands pinning Beth’s down on the bed above her head.   
“I’m thinking I can. Do you know what they called me on campus?” Jade asked licking Beth’s ear.   
“Mmm the Mistress of Wickedness,” Beth said wiggling underneath Jade.   
“That’s right, and do you know how I got that name?” Jade asked before sucking on Beth’s earlobe.   
“Fuck, by being wicked,” Beth replied.   
“Uh huh, so I’m thinking that if you tell me no at any point I’ll stop but until then I’m going to come onto you until we’re both spent,” Jade said kissing down Beth’s neck.   
“But what about Beck and Tori?” Beth asked.   
“Are you telling me no?” Jade asked sliding down Beth’s body kissing from her stomach to the top of her panties.  
“I told you I couldn’t resist you,” Beth said looking down at her, watching as Jade nibbled on her thigh.  
“Why not?” Jade asked sliding her tongue along the edges of Beth’s thong.  
“Because I want you so fucking bad,” Beth replied moaning. Jade grinned up at Beth and started to slide her thong off. “Maybe if we stay dressed it won’t seem so bad.”  
“So you want us to remain how we are now?” Jade asked.   
“Well, you could take your shirt off,” Beth said smiling. Jade took her shirt off as requested and kissed Beth who unfastened her black pants. They both looked down and Beth whimpered.   
“Are you satisfied for us to continue?” Jade asked her hands roaming Beth’s chest and stomach.   
“Yeah, I’m satisfied,” Beth said.   
“Not yet you aren’t,” Jade said and lowered back down in between her legs. She moved the thong aside and slid her tongue up Beth’s slit and circled around her clit. She worked her finger deep inside her entrance and lapped at her clit gently. Beth moaned out and reached down putting her hand on the back of Jade’s head, tangled in her raven locks. Her hips bucked up when Jade took her clit in her mouth and sucked. Jade worked her finger in and out of Beth faster with her tongue staying on her clit and soon Beth was yelling out pushing Jade’s head further into her.  
Jade kissed back down to her thigh as she pulled her finger out slowly and let her thong go. Beth sat up and kissed Jade deeply her hands on Jade’s face.   
“Was it worth it?” Jade asked.   
“I love your tongue but to truly make this all worth the risk I have to taste you,” Beth said.   
“You can’t do that with my pants still on,” Jade said kissing along her jaw line.  
“Hmm, you are just so fucking sexy like this though,” Beth said running her hands along Jade’s bare stomach.   
“Well, I don’t think I’m through with you yet anyway,” Jade said.   
“How do you want me?” Beth asked.  
“On your knees,” Jade said getting off Beth and also getting on her knees. Beth got on her knees in front of Jade. “Turn around.” Beth turned around facing the wall and Jade got behind her kissing her neck. She slid her arms around Beth, one hand resting on her stomach while the other hand slid down inside her thong. Beth turned her head and kissed Jade hard as she felt her clit being rubbed. Jade slipped two fingers deep inside of Beth and fucked the woman’s pussy hard. Beth groaned out and pushed her ass against Jade’s front, causing the taller woman to moan out in Beth’s ear. Jade fucked her faster until Beth shook in front of her.  
Jade!” she cried out with the last of the orgasm.  
Beth turned around and kissed Jade deeply as her hands pulled down her pants and her fingers slid along her slit. Jade moaned into Beth’s mouth and Beth gave out her own moan feeling how wet Jade was. She pushed Jade down on the bed and removed her pants and underwear, then crawled in between her long legs.   
Beth hungrily licked and sucked Jade’s clit and lips as she furiously worked her finger inside her. Jade withered on the bed and had a hold on the headboard so she wouldn’t hurt Beth with her grip as she felt her orgasm coming. 

They laid in Beth’s bed, naked, panting, and grinning from ear to ear.   
“Do you think we’ll ever get to do this again?” Beth asked.   
“Maybe, it might be able to happen with Tori and Beck,” Jade said.   
“How would that happen?” Beth asked.   
“They can participate or they each have two hands,” Jade replied.   
“I love how wicked you are,” Beth said kissing Jade’s neck.   
“I love being wicked but I think I’m about to ruin it,” Jade said.   
“I’ll always know deep down that you’re thinking of something wicked,” Beth said.   
“Good, remind me of that sometime when I’m all consciencey,” Jade said.   
“Like you’re about to be,” Beth said.  
“I feel like taking you out to dinner,” Jade said. Beth laughed then kissed Jade deeply her hands cupping her face.  
“How about you take me out to dinner another night then we can follow it with some more,” Beth said searching for the right word sliding her finger from Jade’s chest to the top of her mound.   
“That’s a perfect way to remind me of the wickedness that lays inside,” Jade said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

“Oh I made you a bitter person? That’s rich, you were a bitter person in your mother’s womb,” Tori yelled.  
“I’m not so sure that the two of you will be able to do this project,” Bob said.   
“We will, I promise, just let us show you how well Tori and I can push away our hatred for each other while we do this,” Jade pleaded.   
“Fine, one shot,” Bob said and he walked away.   
“Why are you even here for this?” Jade asked.   
“Why are you? I thought you were suppose to be in London doing that thing,” Tori said.   
“It’s on a pause for now,” Jade replied. 

 

“Damn I forgot how good they looked together,” Andre said.   
“Just wait until you see them perform again, it’s like with everything that happened they can still be the most convincing couple,” Beck said. Beth sat next to Beck in their seats and remained quiet.  
“I thought Jade was in London,” Andre said.   
“She was, I guess the show is on a break or something,” Beck replied.   
“Isn’t it weird that she would come back here and of all things pick a play with Tori in it,” Andre said.   
“Maybe they’re trying to work things out,” Beck said. Just then they heard something smash against the door and they all turned to look.   
“I can’t believe you would come all the way back here just to torment me,” Tori yelled.   
“Of course you can believe it, because tormenting you is my main objective right?” Jade asked.   
“It seems like making my life a living hell is what you live for, yes,” Tori said.   
“I’m not the one who led you on for two years, gave you my hand in marriage, then ran off with that whore,” Jade yelled.   
“I didn’t run off with her, you watched from the sidelines waving me on to explore myself and everybody else,” Tori said.   
“What else was I supposed to do?” Jade asked. Beck cleared his throat and they turned to look at them.   
“Hey guys,” Tori said. “Look who’s back,” she motioned to Jade.   
“Who else would you be fighting with,” Andre said. Beck went to Jade and wrapped his arms around her. Jade hugged him back then ruffled his hair.   
“Good to see you,” Beck said.   
“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Jade said. She looked behind him to Beth and smiled. Beth smiled back but stayed where she was in her seat.   
“I have to get out of here,” Tori said. Andre stood up.  
“I’ll take you,” he said and he gave Jade a quick hug then followed Tori out the door. Jade and Beck went to the table and sat on either side of Beth.   
“I know that I didn’t just leave Tori behind,” Jade said and she looked at Beck.   
“We know that you didn’t just leave,” Beck said. Jade smiled at him then slowly turned to look at Beth.   
“I know that stuff happened between you and her and she was your wife and all,” Beth said looking down.   
“I should have talked to you,” Jade said. Beth looked up at her.   
“Jade, you had to do what you did, if you had came to me I would have selfishly tried to get you to stay and you couldn’t have any more reason to stay in your situation,” Beth said.   
“But you’re allowed to be upset at me for leaving,” Jade said.   
“I was, had been since you left, but I just realized that and wanted you to know that no matter how I felt before I get it now,” Beth said.   
“Thank you,” Jade said.   
“What happened to the London show?” Beck asked.   
“It’s still going, there really is a break right now but when it starts again I don’t know if I’ll be returning,” Jade said sitting back in the chair and looking at the table in front of her without really seeing it.   
“Where are you staying?” Beth asked.   
“I don’t know yet, I left my bags at the theater. I got off the plane and came straight over for the auditions, got the part then got into it with Tori. I followed her here and now she’s gone again and I don’t know,” Jade said.   
“You can stay with me,” Beth said. Jade nodded and smiled.  
“Thank you,” Jade said.   
“You came back for her,” Beck said.   
“I don’t know,” Jade sighed.   
“To see if there was a chance of getting her back?” Beth asked.   
“Maybe,” Jade said.   
“Well I’m hungry and we are in a restaurant,” Beck said.   
“I haven’t eaten in awhile,” Jade said.   
“Eat now, please?” Beth pleaded.   
“Okay, but just because you’re talking to me,” Jade said and Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around Jade. Jade hugged the woman back. They ordered and ate then Beck left and Beth took Jade to the theater for her stuff. There was a note on her bag from Tori and Jade read it in the car on their way back to Beth’s.   
“She left a note telling me that the apartment is empty,” Jade said.   
“Do you want me to take you there?” Beth asked.   
“If you really don’t mind I’d like to stay with you,” Jade replied.   
“I promise I want you to,” Beth said.   
Beth helped Jade with her bags and they took them to her room. Jade showered and changed while went out for groceries and supplies for Jade. When she got back Jade was on the couch and she came in the small kitchen to help put stuff away.   
“I didn’t know if you wanted anything specific so I just got the basics,” Beth said.   
“Thank you but you didn’t have to do this,” Jade said.   
“I know, I just wanted to make you feel at home here,” Beth said.   
“I do,” Jade said wrapping her arms around Beth from behind. She kissed her shoulder.   
“Wanna watch a movie?” Beth asked.   
“Yeah, that sounds really nice,” Jade said. Beth took Jade’s hand and they went in her room. Beth changed into shorts and a tshirt and she put a movie in. On the bed Jade had her head in Beth’s lap and Beth ran her hands through her still wet hair. They both fell asleep during the movie cuddled in Beth’s bed.   
Beth started stirring from her sleep then woke up to the feel of soft lips kissing her stomach. She looked down and saw Jade looking up at her with a look on her face that made Beth whimper.   
“Jade?”  
“Yeah,” Jade said running her fingertips up Beth’s sides.   
“Jade, a lot has changed since you’ve been away,” Beth moaned. Jade stopped and got off of Beth and laid beside her.   
“I’m sorry,” Jade said.   
“Don’t be,” Beth said.   
“I think I’ll sleep on your couch then move over to the apartment tomorrow,” Jade said getting off the bed and going to the door. She sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. Beth stood in front of her and took her hands in hers.   
“I don’t want you to go,” Beth said.   
“Are you sure?” Jade asked. Beth sat next to her on the couch still holding her hands.  
“I’m more than sure. I meant that Beck and I are taking a break from each other,” Beth said.   
“Are you seeing someone who doesn’t know about… us?” Jade asked.   
“No, that’s kind of the problem. I want there to be an us, a for real us,” Beth said looking down.   
“But I thought you couldn’t have a relationship with a woman,” Jade said.   
“I can’t but you’re not just a woman Jade. Before you left I felt closer to you than I had ever been with anyone,” Beth said.   
“I came to you for everything,” Jade said.   
“And I woke up thinking about you and every night I went to bed wishing you were with me,” Beth said.   
“When things were bad with Tori I wanted to be with you so bad I couldn’t stand it,” Jade said.   
“You never said anything to me,” Beth said.   
“I kind of figured it would be unfair for everyone if I had,” Jade said.   
“Yeah,” Beth said.   
“When I left, I couldn’t say goodbye to you,” Jade said.   
“That was what got me the most I think, that you didn’t say goodbye,” Beth said.   
“There was no way I could bring myself to do it, I tried so many times, parked out front, sitting in my car, I just couldn’t,” Jade said.   
“I would have understood given what Beck told me about what happened,” Beth said.   
“It wasn’t that,” Jade said. “It didn’t have anything to do with Tori. Her and I were over then, before that I guess.”  
“Then why?” Beth asked. Jade took a deep breath in.   
“I don’t know, many things,” Jade said.   
“Like what Jade?” Beth asked.   
“Like saying goodbye to Tori was just a step that I didn’t want to take but she did. With you, neither of us wanted to say it, and I knew I wouldn’t walk back out that door,” Jade said motioning to Beth’s front door.   
“You could have stayed here then too,” Beth said.   
“No, I couldn’t. It wouldn’t have been fair to you. I was still a mess over Tori then, it wouldn’t have been right to start something more with you and at that time Beck was your boyfriend,” Jade said.   
“He told me that if you ever did come back that he understood if you and I tried a relationship,” Beth said.   
“Poor guy,” Jade said.   
“He’s convinced that dating him makes a woman gay,” Beth said.   
“Neither of us are gay though so that doesn’t even make sense,” Jade said.   
“Would you be worried that I would leave you for a man if you and I were in a real relationship?” Beth asked.   
“I enjoy being with you, and if being with Tori has taught me anything it’s not to worry about your partner leaving you because if that’s what happens then it’s what happens and worrying about it or trying to stop it is just prolonging it from happening but not changing anything in the end,” Jade replied.   
“So we should enjoy each other’s company and see if something else doesn’t happen,” Beth said.   
“I’m still married to Tori, you still have feelings for Beck, we don’t know what our future holds with them or in general for that matter. Please excuse the very bad pun but Jade is a little jaded right now,” Jade said.   
“For a very bad pun it was pretty funny,” Beth said.   
“Where do you want to go from here?” Jade asked.  
“Back to the bedroom,” Beth replied. Jade turned at looked at Beth. Beth let go of her hands and stood up. Jade pulled the woman down on her lap and Beth put her arms around Jade’s neck.   
“So even though I’m jaded and obviously damaged goods, you still want me?” Jade asked.   
“I will always want you,” Beth replied leaning in and kissing Jade softly. Jade kissed Beth back deeper and Beth moaned in her mouth. “I have missed you so fucking much.”  
“I’ve missed you too,” Jade said standing up carrying Beth back into the bedroom and throwing her down on the bed climbing on top of her. They kissed again deeply hands roaming each other’s bodies. 

 

“That’s my brush Vega,” Jade said.   
“Don’t do that,” Tori said.   
“What am I doing?” Jade asked.  
“Oh, you know what you’re doing,” Tori said. “You know you can’t call me that.”   
“What am I supposed to call you then?” Jade asked.   
“I don’t know, but it can’t be that,” Tori replied. Jade rolled her eyes.  
“It can’t be a lot of things,” Jade said.   
“Well legally it isn’t even accurate,” Tori said.   
“Why didn’t you ever sign those papers?” Jade asked.   
“I just haven’t gotten around to it yet,” Tori said.   
“You were the one who filed,” Jade said.   
“Because you’re the one that left,” Tori said.   
“You told me to leave and never come back,” Jade said.   
“So much for that I guess,” Tori said.   
“You want me to go?” Jade asked.   
“I don’t know what I want Jade,” Tori said.   
“You could have told me that before we went to Vegas,” Jade replied.   
“I thought that we would get through this, I never wanted to lose you,” Tori said.   
“I never wanted to lose you either,” Jade said.   
“So you did come back for me?” Tori asked.   
“I came back because I heard you were on the cast of this and wanted to see how you were,” Jade said.   
“Because you still love me,” Tori said.   
“Tori I never stopped loving you,” Jade replied.   
“Are you back in the apartment?” Tori asked.   
“No, I’ve been staying with Beth,” Jade answered.   
“So you just came back for Beth,” Tori said walking away.   
“Damnit Tori we were making progress,” Jade yelled after her.   
“What did you do to her? Tori is one of the chillest people I’ve met,” Phil said.   
“I married her,” Jade said.   
“So she isn’t available and is also a lesbian,” Phil said.   
“I don’t know who she is anymore,” Jade said and walked off in the opposite direction Tori went.

 

“How was your day at the theater?” Beth asked Jade at dinner.   
“Fine,” Jade said swirling her spoon around in her soup. “How was your say at the studio?”  
“Good, we have a lot of talent there to work with,” Beth said.   
“That’s good,” Jade said.   
“Did you talk to Tori?” Beth asked.   
“Hmm? Oh, yeah, a bit,” Jade said.   
“Maybe tomorrow you’ll have better luck,” Beth said putting her hand over Jade’s. Jade looked up at her and smiled.   
“Thank you,” Jade said.   
When they walked through the front door Beth closed it behind them and Jade pushed her up against it.   
“I’m sorry I was grumpy at dinner,” Jade said in Beth’s ear kissing from her ear down to her neck. Beth threw the keys on the table and put her hands on Jade’s hips.   
“I forgive you,” Beth said.   
“You can’t forgive me until I make it up to you,” Jade said before kissing Beth deeply.  
“So you want me mad at you,” Beth said.   
“You’re already are mad at me, so just let yourself get your aggression out,” Jade said.   
“How?” Beth asked.   
“What’s something that you’ve always wanted to do to me,” Jade said her leg sliding in between Beth’s grinding against her mound.  
“I don’t want to say it,” Beth moaned out.   
“Come on Beth, I already know what it is,” Jade said sliding her hands up Beth’s shirt cupping her large breasts.   
“Mmm, fuck you with a toy,” Beth said.   
“Do you have one?” Jade asked squeezing Beth’s hard nipples.   
“Yes,” Beth cried out. Jade took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom.   
She laid down on the bed and watched Beth as she went to her dresser and pulled it out from the middle of her underwear drawer. Beth brought it to the bed and handed it to Jade.   
“Will this work?” Beth asked.   
“Oh yeah,” Jade said grinning fondling the toy. Beth sat on the bed watching Jade examine the phallus. “Have you ever used it on yourself?”  
“Yeah, a couple times,” Beth replied.   
“And now you want to use it on me,” Jade said and Beth nodded biting her bottom lip.   
“How do you want me?” Jade asked.   
“I want you to strip for me,” Beth said. Beth scooted back against the pillows as Jade got off the bed and started some music. She swayed her hips with her back still turned to Beth then looked over her shoulder at Beth with those fuck me eyes of hers.   
“Is this what you want?” Jade asked turning around dancing to the music putting her hands on the bottom of her shirt lifting it up teasingly. Her shirt rose above her bra then back down then up over her head. Beth nodded putting her finger to her lips.   
Jade bent her knees then rose back up unfastening her black belt. She slid it through the loops and cracked it like a whip. Beth squirmed on the bed before getting on her hands and knees and crawling to the edge. Jade bent down and kissed her hard then shoved her back and Beth moaned.   
“Do you want to see more?” Jade asked.   
“Fuck yeah,” Beth replied. Jade went to the dresser where she had left the toy. She picked it up and threw it on the bed.   
“Then show me how much more you want to see while you pleasure yourself,” Jade said. Beth quickly took off her jeans and settled back against the pillows with the toy in her hand. She moved her thong aside and slid the phallus slowly inside herself. Her eyes fluttered close as she started moving it in and out then she opened them and looked at Jade licking her lips. Jade stood there watching Beth intently.   
“I believe you’re supposed to be stripping for me,” Beth said moaning.   
“Hang on now sailor, you can’t expect a woman to not enjoy watching you for a minute,” Jade replied.   
“Minute’s up, now strip,” Beth said.   
“How naked do you want me?” Jade asked moving her hips again still watching Beth.   
“Take your time with your pants and we’ll go from there,” Beth said. Jade unbuttoned her black pants then hooked her fingers in the loops and lowered her body down again, swiveling her hips. When she stood back up she lowered the zipper then turned around and lowered her pants revealing her black lacey covered ass. She pulled her pants back up and turned around again and did the same amount of lowering showing Beth her bare upper thighs and the front of the panties. Beth moaned out and worked the phallus inside her faster.   
Jade walked to the bed with her pants undone and took a hold of the toy. Beth let her have control of it as she raised enough to pull Jade down to kiss her deeply. Jade swirled her tongue in Beth’s mouth as she worked the toy in Beth’s pussy hard and fast. Beth cried out in Jade’s mouth and she grabbed onto Jade’s other hand and arm. As her orgasm swept over her, Beth’s nails dug in Jade’s arm and she moaned with Beth.  
“Fuck,” Beth exclaimed with the last of her body’s twitches. Jade slowly pulled the phallus out of her and she kissed Beth softly.   
“I must put on one hell of a show,” Jade said.  
“You know how sexy I find it when you’re in your bra,” Beth said.  
“With my pants opened up,” Jade added.  
“See you do know. Speaking of knowing how did you know what I wanted to do to you?” Beth asked.  
“I’ll tell you but only if you promise to still fuck me with it,” Jade said.   
“Mmm, I promise,” Beth responded.   
“I didn’t know, just went with the moment and thought you’d tell me if I said I already knew,” Jade said.   
“Fucking actresses,” Beth said and Jade laughed.   
“It’s amazing how often I hear that,” Jade said.   
“You’re amazing,” Beth said and kissed Jade deeply.   
“And now I have the marks to prove it,” Jade said looking at the blood streaming down her arm from the scratches made by Beth’s nails.   
“Oh shit, I am so sorry,” Beth exclaimed.   
“Don’t be please don’t be. You might think I’m even more of a freak for saying this but when Beck told you that I liked it rough he kind of under sold just how rough I liked it by just talking about my tits,” Jade said.   
“That’s sexy not freaky,” Beth said.   
“I’m glad you think so,” Jade said.   
“Tori didn’t?” Beth asked.   
“Let’s not talk about her right now,” Jade said. Beth shook her head. “Freaked?”  
“No, you just shouldn’t have told me that before I fucked you,” Beth said. She took Jade by surprise and rolled them over. She pinned Jade’s hands above her head and kissed her hard and deeply. She straddled Jade and grinded down into her.   
“More like you’re a freak too,” Jade moaned.   
“I’ve never done that to anyone before,” Beth said grinding down harder into Jade.   
“Scratched them?” Jade asked.   
“Yeah or left a mark in general, it’s turning me on though, then hearing you tell me you like it rough, mmm,” Beth said.   
“You have a wild side is all,” Jade said.   
“What can I say, you bring it out in me,” Beth replied.   
“I wonder what else I can bring out of you,” Jade said.   
“It’s my turn to bring something out of you,” Beth said kissing Jade again deeply.  
“Does that mean you’re ready to fuck me?” Jade asked raising her hips up into Beth’s.   
“I’ve wanted to fuck you since I first saw you in the restaurant,” Beth said.   
“Beck told me that you and him talked about me and Tori,” Jade said.   
“But he didn’t tell you specifics I’m guessing,” Beth said.   
“No not really,” Jade replied.   
“I told him that I wanted you so fucking bad and how jealous of him I was,” Beth said.   
“And he still let you get your hands on me,” Jade said smiling shaking her head.   
“It shocked the hell out of me too,” Beth said.   
“Well, nonetheless, here we are,” Jade said smiling up at Beth. Beth kissed her again letting go of Jade’s arms reaching for the toy.   
“I actually got this with you in mind,” Beth said holding it up. She moved off of Jade and sat beside her.   
“That look in your eyes makes me think we should have a safe word,” Jade said.   
“I would say that I’d be gentle but for one I don’t think I will and for two I know you don’t want to hear it anyway,” Beth said and Jade shook her head grinning.   
“No I don’t,” Jade said. Beth bent down and kissed Jade deeply sliding her tongue along Jade’s getting back on top of her.   
“You’re still overdressed to be fucked,” Beth said. Jade moaned and kissed Beth hard. She pushed Beth off of her and quickly got out of her jeans and panties. She pulled Beth to her and kissed her again deeply.   
“I’m ready,” Jade said.   
“Ready for what?” Beth asked.   
“Ready for you to fuck me,” Jade said.   
Beth used Jade’s wetness to slide the toy up and down her slit before slipping it inside her entrance. Jade cried out and grabbed the headboard. Beth eased the toy in and out slowly climbing on top of Jade kissing her hard. Jade moaned into her mouth and put one hand on the back of Beth’s head. Beth started slamming the toy in Jade harder sending Jade into an early climax. Jade let go of Beth and resumed her hold on the headboard gripping it hard thrusting her hips into the toy. She pulled away from Beth’s mouth and screamed out with her orgasm.   
Beth slowed the thrusting until Jade stopped twitching. Jade kissed her again sucking on her tongue. Beth moaned into Jade’s mouth and started moving the toy inside her again. Her other hand dropped down to rub her clit and Jade smiled.   
“Let me lick you,” Jade said and Beth moaned positioning herself on top of Jade. Jade put her hands on Beth’s hips and slid her tongue along Beth’s slit to her clit. Beth fucked Jade’s pussy harder with the toy moaning. She kissed Jade’s thigh and when Jade put her finger inside her she bit down. She thrust the toy harder inside Jade rocking back on Jade’s fingers. Jade moaned into Beth and fucked her harder licking her clit. Both women cried out with their second orgams of the night. Happily they went to sleep in Beth’s bed, Jade spooning the shorter woman from behind.


	17. Chapter 17

“I see you finally found someone to satisfy you in the kink department,” Tori said.   
“You satisfied me,” Jade said.   
“I never did that to you,” Tori said motioning to Jade’s arm.   
“It’s not a competition to see who can mark me more,” Jade said.   
“Guess I just never understood the rules of the competition then,” Tori said.   
“When you were involved there never was one, you were it,” Jade said.   
“And I’m not involved now, is that it?” Tori asked.   
“Are you involved with anyone?” Jade asked in return.  
“I see Mari whenever she’s in town just like I did when you and I were together,” Tori said.   
“Have you been with anyone else?” Jade asked.   
“You left me, it’s none of your business,” Tori said.   
“How many?”  
“A couple,” Tori said.   
“Do I know them?” Jade asked.   
“I don’t have to answer that,” Tori said.   
“Andre,” Jade said.   
“You leave him out of this,” Tori said.   
“Are you still seeing him?” Jade asked.   
“I see him every day,” Tori said.   
“Dating?” Jade asked.   
“I bet she’s the one who told you,” Tori said.   
“She didn’t have to,” Jade said.   
“But she did mention it,” Tori said.   
“After I asked her point blank and she was reluctant to even say then,” Jade said.   
“It’s especially none of her business,” Tori said.   
“And she agrees with you on that,” Jade said.   
“Ladies, you’re needed with the director,” Phil said. Jade walked off from where Phil had come from and Tori took a deep breath in. “I was wondering if you would ever wanna go out sometime.”  
“Phil you’re a sweet guy I’m just not in a good place right now,” Tori said and smiled at him before catching up with Jade. She put her hand on her shoulder and Jade spun around.   
“I want for us to get along at least while we’re at work,” Tori said.   
“I just want for us to get along period,” Jade said.   
“Jade, have we ever just gotten along?” Tori asked. Jade pulled Tori into her arms and kissed her deeply. Tori kissed Jade back and moaned into her mouth wrapping her arms around Jade’s neck.   
“Does that answer your question?” Jade asked when they mutually pulled away from the kiss.   
“That wasn’t fair,” Tori said stepping back out of the embrace.   
“It wasn’t meant to be fair, just to prove you that know how well we can get along,” Jade said.   
“That was never our problem,” Tori said.   
“Then what was because I still don’t know,” Jade said.   
“We can’t get into this right now,” Tori said and she started walking away. Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another kiss. Tori put her hand on Jade’s cheek as she swirled her tongue in Jade’s mouth.   
Tori pushed away from Jade groaning and headed back down the hallway. Jade leaned up against the wall grinning. Phil walked by her and she swore that he was glaring at her. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the hallway down to where Tori and the director were waiting on her.   
“I was wondering if the two of you would feel comfortable enough to do a duet together,” The director said.   
“Yeah we can do that,” Tori said. Jade nodded and smiled at the man.   
“Excellent, it’s so fortunate for this project to have two powerhouse vocalists,” he said and walked away.  
“So when can we get into this?” Jade asked leaning against a table with her arms crossed.   
“I don’t know,” Tori said looking her wife up and down and copying her posture and position.   
“It’s the end of the day, how about I take you out to dinner,” Jade offered.   
“What about Beth?” Tori asked.   
“Beth knows I came back for you,” Jade said.   
“You got your car back from Beck?” Tori asked.   
“Yeah, it’s good to have her back,” Jade said smiling.   
“Just dinner?” Tori asked. Jade walked towards Tori with her arms still crossed and a grin on her face.   
“I figured dinner would be a nice starting place,” Jade replied.   
“I’ll meet you in the parking garage in ten minutes,” Tori said and went to her dressing room. 

“That’s great!” Beth said over the phone when Jade told her the news.   
“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Jade asked.   
“Actually yeah, some girls from the studio invited me out for some drinks,” Beth said.   
“I’ll come get you if you need a ride,” Jade said.   
“Always putting safety first,” Beth replied.   
“When it comes to you yes,” Jade said and smiled.   
“Have a nice dinner with your wife, don’t worry about me, I can always call Beck,” Beth said.   
“As long as you’re comfortable with being alone with your boyfriend,” Jade said. 

Jade was leaning against her car when Tori came out of the doors. Both women were checking the other one out behind their sunglasses. Tori got in the passenger seat as Jade got in behind the wheel. She peeled out into traffic and headed for downtown. Tori reached over and took a hold of Jade’s hand. Jade squeezed Tori’s hand and smiled. 

“So how is Mari?” Jade asked.   
“Same as she was,” Tori said. “How was London?”   
“Beautiful,” Jade replied. “I hated you not being there with me and then I remembered why I was there in the first place.”  
“I didn’t think you would go all the way to London,” Tori said.   
“I know you didn’t,” Jade said.   
“You knew about the job before didn’t you?” Tori asked.   
“Yeah I did, they had called me the night that I had walked in on you and Mari and that other woman,” Jade replied. Tori lowered her head.   
“And that’s why you never told me,” Tori said.   
“I couldn’t wait to tell you that’s why I rushed over to the studio,” Jade said.   
“Did you tell Beth?” Tori asked.   
“No, I never even said goodbye to her,” Jade said.   
“Beck?”  
“I called him on my way to his place, had him take me to the airport and asked him to look after you and my car,” Jade said.   
“Your turn,” Tori said.   
“Andre?” Jade asked.   
“It’s not like that, him and I were close before you and I ever were and I always went to him with stuff so when you left I lost my shit,” Tori said.   
“So what happened between the two of you?”  
“A lot of crying, he listened, he picked me up off the floor countless times, found me in all kinds of gay bars after the crying and the anger set in,” Tori said.   
“He must have been a big hit in Libido’s,” Jade said.   
“I honestly don’t remember,” Tori said.  
“Beth said that the two of you spent a lot of time together, nothing incriminating,” Jade said.   
“Because of my drunken oblivion I apparently drew a lot of unwanted attention and he started coming with me and taking me home, he was more of a bodyguard,” Tori said.   
“And what about things with you and Mari?” Jade asked.   
“I told you at the theater, I still see her when she’s in town,” Tori said.   
“How often is that?” Jade asked.   
“Once since you left,” Tori said.   
“And how did that end?” Jade asked.   
“I woke up at home alone,” Tori said.   
“Where are you staying now?”  
“Back at my parents,” Tori said.   
“Your turn,” Jade said.  
“Do you want to go back to the apartment?” Tori asked. Jade smiled and nodded.

In the car Tori explained that she had contacted Jade’s father and let him know that for the moment the apartment wasn’t being used and he told her that he would have it looked after but at any point they decided to come back to it the apartment would always be theirs.   
“I’ve missed this place so much,” Jade said walking around. Nothing had been touched since Tori left so everything was pretty much as Jade had left it as well.   
“Not enough to come back to it,” Tori said. Jade turned at looked at Tori pouting by the door.   
“I couldn’t come back without you,” Jade said. “This was always our place.”  
“This is also the place where we brought other people to fuck,” Tori said.   
“Together, as a couple,” Jade said. “Did you want to come here just to fight?”  
“I don’t know, I was doing alright at the restaurant but being back here it just reminds me of the last time we were here together,” Tori said looking around.   
“Fighting,” Jade said walking to Tori.   
“Yeah, fighting,” Tori said breathlessly, watching her wife strut towards her.   
“Bet I can make you forget about the last time,” Jade said putting her hand on the back of Tori’s neck and pulling her into a deep kiss. Tori kissed Jade back as Jade slipped her other hand around Tori’s waist and pulled her in close.   
“My wife is the best poker player ever, I know not to make stupid bets,” Tori said before kissing Jade again her hands on Jade’s hips.   
“So where’s your room Vega?” Jade asked. Tori smiled.   
“You know where my room is,” Tori said.   
“Thought I would be polite and ask,” Jade said pulling Tori to their bedroom.   
“You got new sheets,” Jade said.   
“Couldn’t stand looking at ours anymore, when I came in here that is,” Tori said.   
“You didn’t sleep in here?” Jade asked.   
“No, on the couch, it was just too much,” Tori said.   
“I don’t think I could have either, that’s why I didn’t come straight here when I got back,” Jade said taking Tori’s hand. They stood there looking at their bed.   
“Maybe it’s too soon to hop back into things,” Tori said.   
“Like bed?” Jade asked.   
“Yeah, I mean I want to,” Tori said.   
“But you think it’s best if we take our time,” Jade said.   
“You don’t?” Tori asked looking at her wife. Jade met Tori’s eyes then went back to their bed.   
“It’s hard being in here with you and not just thinking about going forward,” Jade said. Tori started for the door and Jade who still had a hold of Tori’s hand resisted at first then went with her to the living room. They sat on their couch holding hands.   
“Better?” Tori asked. Jade looked at her and smiled.   
“Yeah,” Jade said.   
“When I started sleeping out here I realized that you and I never spent much time in our living room,” Tori said.   
“We really didn’t,” Jade said.   
“It’s a shame, we did a good job with the décor,” Tori said.   
“There isn’t much of that left,” Jade said looking around.   
“Yeah, when I looked at the vase you picked out at the market I might have smashed it, several times,” Tori said.   
“And the picture with the haunted looking forest?” Jade asked.   
“I found a pair of your scissors and cut it into strips,” Tori said. Jade nodded.   
“The pillows on the couch?”  
“Feathers and torn fabric,” Tori replied.   
“Scissors again?” Jade asked and Tori nodded. “Cathartic isn’t it?”  
“Yep,” Tori said.   
“What do you want to happen tonight?” Jade asked. Tori looked down. “I mean what do you think we should do?”  
“I don’t know,” Tori said. Jade put her finger under Tori’s chin and lifted her head. Tori looked at Jade.   
“I love you very much Tori,” Jade said.   
“I love you Jade,” Tori said. Jade leaned in and kissed Tori and when Tori kissed her back Jade put her arms around her. Tori put her arms around Jade’s neck and Jade pulled her on top of her lap.  
“I’ve missed you so fucking much,” Jade said. Tori kissed Jade deeper, her hands tangling in Jade’s hair.   
“I missed you,” Tori said.   
“What about me have you missed?” Jade asked. Tori kissed Jade softly then nuzzled into her neck.   
“Everything,” Tori said.   
“Even all the fighting that comes with me?” Jade asked.   
“Yeah,” Tori smiled and looked deeply in Jade’s eyes.   
“I suppose it did always keep things interesting,” Jade said sliding her hands up Tori’s shirt, tickling her sides.   
“What did you miss about me?” Tori asked wiggling in Jade’s lap.  
“I missed everything about you too but I know you want specifics,” Jade said.   
“I do,” Tori said rubbing her nose against Jade’s before kissing her.   
“I missed the way you look at me and how it always makes me feel,” Jade said caressing her fingertips up and down Tori’s sides.   
“I missed being able to look at you,” Tori said. She kissed Jade again deeply and tugged on her hair. Jade moaned into Tori’s mouth and bit her bottom lip. Tori moaned and pulled back from their kiss. Tori looked deeply into Jade’s eyes, her hand yanked on Jade’s hair and Jade bucked her hips up into Tori’s as she cried out.   
“I missed this too,” Jade said breathlessly.   
“Don’t get mad,” Tori said.   
“Now’s not a good time for more confessions,” Jade said.   
“I have to tell you this,” Tori said.   
“But we were doing so well at getting along,” Jade said pouting and Tori pulled Jade’s hair again.  
“Listen, you might not want me after I tell you,” Tori said.   
“You know I’ll always want you, especially with you doing that,” Jade said.   
“I know and I think that’s why I feel like I have to keep holding on,” Tori said and she took a deep breath.   
“Just tell me Tori,” Jade said.   
“While you were gone I slept with a guy,” Tori said as fast as she could.   
“Do I know him?” Jade asked.   
“Yeah,” Tori said easing up on Jade’s hair.   
“If you tell me it’s Shapiro I’m going to hurl,” Jade said.   
“Gross,” Tori said.   
“Who?” Jade asked.   
“That guy Phil, from the theater,” Tori said.   
“That explains a lot,” Jade said.   
“It does?” Tori asked.   
“Yeah, he was buggin out on me one day we were fighting then I swear today he looked at me weird,” Jade said.   
“He asked me out today and I turned him down,” Tori said.   
“How did you like it?” Jade asked.   
“It was fine for what it was,” Tori said.   
“I know how that is,” Jade said.   
“Are you mad? Do you find me undesirable now?” Tori asked.   
“I can’t be mad at you Tori and I will always find you desirable,” Jade said.   
“Jade West can always find a way to be mad,” Tori said.   
“Maybe, but Jade WestaVega is more of an understanding person,” Jade said and Tori smiled.   
“I like Jade WestaVega,” Tori said kissing Jade softly.   
“Apparently London does too. My manager told me that the director told him that he was convinced my name is what drew such a crowd to the show,” Jade said and Tori smiled then frowned.   
“When are you going back?” Tori asked. Jade put her hand on Tori’s cheek.   
“I’m not going anywhere without you ever again,” Jade said and kissed Tori deeply. Tori kissed Jade back then pulled away again.   
“At the risk of really messing things up, who were you with while you were gone?” Tori asked.   
“Gone as in not in the states?” Jade asked caressing the small of Tori’s back.   
“Yeah, I think it’s safe to assume who you’ve been with since being back,” Tori said wiggling more on Jade’s lap.   
“No one then,” Jade said and Tori smiled and kissed Jade hard. Jade didn’t kiss her back and Tori pulled away again.   
“What’s wrong?” Tori asked.   
“My turn to mess things up,” Jade said. “Did Phil make you…” Jade started.   
“No he didn’t, and I’ll be happy to answer and ask any more questions after,” Tori said.   
“After what?” Jade asked.   
“After you make me do what he couldn’t,” Tori said and kissed Jade again. Jade kissed her back this time then stood and laid Tori down on the couch. She climbed on top of Tori kissing her deeply as Tori’s hands slid up and down Jade’s back, her legs still around her waist.   
Jade undid Tori’s belt and unfastened her jeans as she sucked on Tori’s tongue and lips. Tori moaned into Jade’s mouth slipping her hands around to Jade’s pants and undoing them just as Jade slid her hand down inside her jeans and rubbed her clit through her panties.   
As Tori cried out Jade bit her bottom lip which brought another cry from Tori. She thrust her hand down Jade’s pants and panties and felt her wife’s wetness that was meant for her and only her. She easily slipped inside her and Jade cried out herself into Tori’s mouth. She pushed aside Tori’s thong and put her finger deeply inside and within moments the couple was screaming out their orgasms into the other’s mouth.   
They pulled their hands out of each other’s pants and Jade collapsed on top of Tori, her head on her chest. Tori lovingly stroked Jade’s hair and they rested on the couch, falling asleep smiling. 

When Tori woke up, she recognized their living room from when she slept on the couch so often after Jade had left. But she didn’t understand why she would come back to the apartment without Jade then she felt Jade stir behind her and her hand caress her stomach. Tori held her breath and Jade drifted back to sleep. Slowly she let out her breath and smiled.   
She turned in Jade’s arm carefully and watched her beautiful wife as she slept next to her once again. She was still plenty furious at everything that had happened but she chose to enjoy the moment and be happy that Jade had come back for her. They were a long way from being where they were at one point but Tori couldn’t even remember when things had changed from being good to bad but knew it wasn’t just the night that Jade had left.   
Tori pushed away all the bad thoughts and cuddled closer to her wife, her hand on Jade’s hip and she softly kissed Jade’s closed lips. Jade smiled and pulled Tori on top of her in a sneak attack. Tori laughed and Jade opened her eyes looking up at her wife.   
“It isn’t morning is it?” Jade asked with sleep still heavy in her voice.   
“I don’t think so,” Tori said grinding down into Jade’s hips. Jade moved her hands to Tori’s hips and watched as Tori appeared to ride her with one hand dangling at her side and the other on the back on the couch.   
“You look good up there,” Jade said bouncing her hips up into Tori’s.   
“Take your shirt off,” Tori commanded. Jade sat up and kissed Tori’s collarbone as she unbuttoned her shirt. She slid it off of her shoulders kissing up to Tori’s neck sucking before nibbling on it. Tori put her hand on Jade’s nearly naked shoulder and bent down kissing Jade long and hard. Jade put her hands around Tori pulling her in close to her.   
Tori grabbed Jade’s hair and pulled her head back and looked deeply into her eyes as she continued to ride her. Jade moved her hands down to Tori’s ass pulling her into her more forcibly.   
“Tell me what you want Tori,” Jade husked out leaning in again sucking on Tori’s neck.   
“Our bedroom,” Tori moaned out as Jade squeezed her ass biting along her throat.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Jade said sliding her legs over the edge of the couch. She stood and Tori wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. They kissed deeply as Jade carried Tori back into their bedroom.   
Gently Jade put Tori on their bed and climbed on top of her, their kiss still deepening. Tori’s hands roamed Jade’s naked lower back before undoing her bra and exploring all of the bare skin. Jade pulled back enough to finish taking her bra off still with her tongue in Tori’s mouth.   
Tori sat up and pulled down Jade’s already opened pants swirling her tongue around Jade’s, putting them both on their knees. Jade helped getting her pants off and tried to push Tori back down but Tori resisted and took a hold of Jade’s hair again. Her other hand slipped inside Jade’s panties in the back on her ass. She squeezed and released over and over, her nails digging in slightly making Jade moan into Tori’s mouth. Jade had her arm around Tori’s waist and her other hand was caressing the side of Tori’s face as they continued to kiss.   
Tori pulled Jade’s hair hard enough prying their lips and tongue apart. They both were breathing hard and smiled at each other.   
“I suppose you want my knickers off as well,” Jade said when she caught her breath.   
“You spent way too much time in London,” Tori said laughing.   
“Is that a yes?” Jade asked putting her thumbs in the waistband, slowly lowering her panties.   
“Definitely,” Tori said watching Jade teasing her. Jade got off of the bed and started swaying her hips as she lowered and raised the lacy black panties.   
“You’re still fully dressed and yet here I am with only these on,” Jade said. Tori stood next to Jade and nodded.   
“Yep,” Tori replied sliding her hands up and down Jade’s arms and she continued toying with the sexy garment.   
“May I ask why that is?”  
“Because I don’t need to be naked to ravish you,” Tori said getting back on the bed. Jade immediately slipped her panties off and got back on the bed next to Tori.   
“Here I am, naked as requested,” Jade said. Tori licked her lips taking her luscious wife in from head to toe then back up meeting Jade’s eyes.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever been fully clothed while you’ve been completely naked,” Tori said.   
“I think it was usually because as Cat once said, I’m bossy,” Jade said thinking. “How is Cat?”  
“Good, her family moved to Texas to be closer to her brother who is in a rehab center,” Tori said.   
“You seem nervous Tori,” Jade said.   
“I am, I mean this is exactly what I wanted and now it’s like I don’t know how to go on,” Tori said.   
“But you’re determined to stay clothed,” Jade said.   
“I was,” Tori said. Jade turned and opened up the nightstand drawer. She brought out the scarves that they had used before and handed them to Tori. Tori took them and smiled remembering when she had first tied Jade up as she ran them through her hands, the feel of the silkiness making her feel tingly again.   
“Regain control Tori,” Jade said lying against the pillows with her hands resting above her head. Tori looked down at her wife and grinned as she bent down and kissed her deeply. Her hands knew what to do without looking, Tori tied Jade’s hands to the headboard while her lips never pulled away from Jade’s mouth.   
Tori pulled away and looked at her handy work. Jade looked up and her wife and smiled at her. Tori felt the butterflies again and she had to smile back. Jade West, Mistress of Wickedness was naked, tied to her bed. Their bed and it was Jade WestaVega looking up at her, Tori WestaVega.   
“Better?” Jade asked.   
“Shut up, slut,” Tori said. Jade wiggled against the bed and nodded in response. Tori got off the bed and looked under it. She brought the shoebox back up with her and Jade grinned at her and nodded again. Tori set the box down on the bed and took her jeans off of her. She slipped out of her shirt and put the strap on over her thong.   
Tori got back on the bed and straddled Jade. She bent down and kissed Jade hard, pinching Jade’s nipples. Jade growled into Tori’s mouth and she pulled against the restraints. Tori pulled away from Jade’s mouth and scooted back a little. She positioned the phallus at Jade’s entrance and slid it inside her wife. Jade took a sharp breath in and Tori looked up at her and smiled.   
“Is that alright baby?”Tori asked.   
“Yes,” Jade hissed out and smiled back at Tori. Tori moved her hips slowly, allowing for the fake dick to slide out and go back inside Jade deeper. Jade cried out as she watched her wife fuck her. Tori put her hands on Jade’s hips and sped up the pace of her hips thrusting against Jade’s.   
“Are you close slut?” Tori asked.   
“Yes,” Jade moaned.   
“What do you want baby?”  
“I want you to make me come like no one else can, Tori,” Jade moaned. Tori moaned in response and fucked her wife harder until Jade’s body shook beneath her and Jade cried out, pulling on the restraints as she lifted off the bed. Tori slowed the trusts until Jade stopped quivering. A slow smile spread across Jade’s sexy lips and Tori thrust the phallus inside her again before pulling out.   
“Untie me,” Jade said.   
“No,” Tori replied. Jade opened her eyes and looked at Tori with surprise.   
“What?”  
“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge tonight,” Tori replied.   
“I didn’t forget Tori, I just wanted to hold you,” Jade replied sweetly.   
“Oh no, that’s not going to work this time,” Tori said slipping out of the harness.   
“What isn’t?”  
“Just as I know what calling you baby does to you, you know that when you turn on your charm and do the sweet girl act and call me by my first name I swoon,” Tori replied getting off the bed.   
“So you’re just going to leave me here?” Jade asked. Tori smiled evilly and walked out of the room. She went into their living room and sat down on the couch. She played the night’s events back in her head and wondered exactly what she was going to do next. She was undeniably worked up from fucking Jade but also had a wave of emotions crashing down on her.  
All she wanted was for Jade to come back and then she did and they continued to fight. Now they were working on getting back together the way that they had been before and she was having a panic attack, in their living room, on their couch, with Jade naked and tied to their bed.   
She couldn’t leave her like that she told herself and she went back in the bedroom. Jade was glaring at her when she came back in the door. She risked going to the bed and untied Jade’s hands then stood there for whatever Jade was going to do. Jade rubbed her wrists sitting up on the bed.   
Tori sat down on the bed next to her and looked down at the floor. Jade lifted her chin up and brought her lips to Tori’s. Tori kissed Jade back softly. Jade kissed her again deeper and Tori moaned into Jade’s mouth, parting their lips. Jade still had her hand on Tori’s cheek, her other one snaked around Tori’s waist and she pulled her in closer. Tori put her arms around Jade’s neck as she relaxed into the kiss allowing Jade’s tongue to probe her mouth.   
“Kissing you always feels like the right thing to do,” Tori said as they pulled away from each other.   
“I’m glad you feel that way,” Jade said and she kissed Tori again softly. 

 

“Jade where are we going on a Sunday, the one day we have off from work, at the butt crack of dawn?” Tori asked getting into the car. Jade pulled out of their driveway and onto the street.   
“It’s noon, technically this is the afternoon,” Jade said and Tori yawned.   
“It’s still too early,” Tori said.   
“You’re the most morning person I know,” Jade said.   
“Yeah, I guess I’ve just felt a little off lately,” Tori said. Jade reached over and took her hand.  
“I’ve noticed,” Jade said. “What’s going on?”  
“You’ll think it’s stupid,” Tori said.   
“Tori when have I ever thought something bothering you was stupid?” Tori looked at her wife. “Okay, since we’ve been together.”  
“Never, I just don’t really want to get into it right now.”  
“Then when will you? It’s been going on for a couple weeks now. If you can’t talk to me then what am I supposed to think?”  
“Fine, I am having identity issues,” Tori said.   
“You’re name is Tori WestaVega, you were born Victoria Vega,” Jade said.   
“Smartass, see why I didn’t tell you?”  
“I’m sorry honey, please tell me more, I promise to behave,” Jade said.   
“You have an amazing voice and love to act, you’ll probably be on Broadway one day and had that amazing hit in London. Andre has his music, Beck has whatever the hell he’s doing, meanwhile I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You love to sing, I think you should get back in the studio with Andre and finish what you guys started doing,” Jade said.   
“You can’t even go one conversation without mentioning Beth can you?” Tori said.   
“But I didn’t mention her, you did,” Jade said.   
“You said studio,” Tori said.   
“I could have fucking said tomato and it wouldn’t have mattered. This is what’s really bugging you isn’t it?” Jade asked.   
“I just feel like all of your free time is spent with her,” Tori said.   
“And I get bitched at for dragging you out of bed at noon,” Jade said.   
“I know we’re out now but when was the last time the two of us went out somewhere that wasn’t the grocery store or something married couple like?” Tori asked.  
“I agree that it has been a while but I’m not spending my time with her going out on dates or in the bedroom, we have been working together on a project,” Jade said.   
“I would believe you if you weren’t so secretive about this ‘project’,” Tori said using her fingers as air quotes.  
“You know I hate air quotes,” Jade said.   
“Well if you hate them so much why don’t you marry them because as it turns out that’s what you do,” Tori said.   
“What the fuck does that even mean?” Jade asked.   
“It means I’m starting to wonder if I was crazy to think that we could ever work when we started out the way we did,” Tori said.   
“You don’t mean that,” Jade said.   
“I don’t even know what I mean anymore, I just feel like my life is falling apart and for the first time I’m legitimately worried that I’m losing you, again. When we fought and you left it all happened so fast that I didn’t have any time to worry about it before but now I know what a possibility it is,” Tori said and looked out her window.   
Jade kept driving happy that Tori was finally looking out the window but frustrated at her wife for making this day start off the way it had. All Tori had to do was come to her about anything when it bothered her and they would talk through it but when she didn’t and the thing festered sometimes it wasn’t so easy to fix. Thankfully everything came down to this very day and it wouldn’t be long before Jade could pull out all the stops.   
After an hour of silence and more distance than she had been prepared for, Tori finally sighed.   
“Where are we going?” she asked.   
“We are going up the coast until you tell me to pull over so we can finally eat lunch,” Jade said.   
“I haven’t seen any restaurants since we got out of town,” Tori said.   
“Look in the back,” Jade said. Tori turned and looked at the picnic basket in the backseat.   
“What’s in it?” Tori asked.   
“Not sushi,” Jade said and looked over to Tori who smiled brightly.   
“Here’s a good place,” Tori said and Jade pulled over at the overlook. After parking Tori threw her arms around Jade who hugged her back. They got out of the car and stretched and Tori went to look over the railing while Jade got the basket and blanket out. She set everything up where Tori was and they sat down on the blanket. They ate their lunch and enjoyed the beautiful cool autumn day. When they were finished Jade picked up and put the basket back in the car. She sat down next to Tori and took her wife’s hand in hers.   
“I am ashamed to say that I had forgotten about this,” Tori said.   
“Me too,” Jade replied.   
“Well we’re here, you must have remembered it somehow,” Tori said.   
“It involves the B word and I don’t mean bitch,” Jade said.   
“I wouldn’t say that,” Tori said.   
“Tori, you like Beth, she is your friend,” Jade said.   
“No, I know, I meant I was the one being a bitch,” Tori said. Jade squeezed Tori’s hand.   
“I have never even in our beginning thought that you were ever a bitch,” Jade said.   
“Tell me about you remembering?” Tori asked laying her head in Jade’s lap. Jade ran her fingers through Tori’s hair.   
“That is mostly what Beth and I talk about, she’s fascinated with our story, says it should have been a tv show or something,” Jade said.   
“I guess I could see that,” Tori said.   
“It was fun going through all of our fights and hatred. Then when I was realizing my feelings for you after Beck finally sat me down and made me look at things from another angle.”  
“I actually have talked to Mari about us too, of course she thinks it would work as a movie for her to produce,” Tori said and they laughed.   
“It’s not the only one she wanted to produce of us,” Jade said.   
“Yeah, we never did talk about that after that night with Beck and Beth,” Tori said.   
“Guess we just got it out of our systems,” Jade said and Tori nodded.   
“I don’t even think about her sexually anymore,” Tori said.   
“That’s how it is with me and Beth, I think she finally had her fill of women,” Jade said.   
“Her and Beck are really good together,” Tori said.   
“Yeah, I’m happy that they both found each other and got back together the same night that we did,” Jade said.   
“Mari is seeing a woman in New York, her own age. I think we inspired her to settle down herself,” Tori said.   
“Maybe we should tell our tale somehow, see how many more people we can con into settling down,” Jade said.   
“So are you going to show me your favorite spot next?” Tori asked. Jade smiled down at her wife and Tori sat up and kissed Jade deeply.  
“Yeah, that’s the plan,” Jade said. They stood up and Jade threw the blanket in the back seat when they got back in the car. She took Tori to an area Tori had never been in before. Everything was run down and Jade parked in front of a building that was in serious need of repair.   
“Where is this?” Tori asked. Jade got a bag out of the back and they got out of the car and walked into the building. Tori was trying to not let her panic ruin this experience for them. Jade led them to the elevator and she hit the top floor. From there they took the stairs to the roof.   
“This is the apartment building we lived in before my dad got his job he has now, when we were a living from paycheck to paycheck family, but we were a family, the three of us,” Jade said putting the bag down on a table. From the bag she removed a speaker and her music device. After hitting play she went over to Tori who was standing by but not close to the edge.   
“The view is amazing, you can see the ocean from here,” Tori said.   
“I use to come up here all the time, first because of the view, then to get away from the fighting,” Jade said.   
“Thank you for bringing me here, showing me a part of your past and your special place,” Tori said and she smiled sincerely at her wife.   
“How are you doing with the heights thing?” Jade asked.   
“I’m alright, here,” Tori said. 

 

“She wants for the two of you to go to marriage counseling?” Beck asked.   
“Yep,” Jade replied.   
“I guess that’s understandable,” Beck said. Jade glared at him.   
“Well you did leave for six months,” Beck said.   
“Yeah because she told me to,” Jade said.   
“And neither one of you is over it,” Beck said. 

 

“Tori doesn’t come from the broken home that you do, her parents are still happily married,” Beck said.   
“Oh, those people are far from happy,” Jade said.   
“Still she doesn’t understand and needs help through this,” Beck said.   
“I came back, we are back together, I just don’t understand,” Jade said.  
“And how does that make you feel?” Beck asked.   
“Like you can go fuck yourself,” Jade replied.   
“Luckily for me since you went back to your wife I don’t have to anymore,” Beck said grinning.   
“How is Beth?” Jade asked.   
“She’s good, missing you but good,” Beck replied.   
“I miss her too but I understand Tori’s reasoning for us to not see each other right now,” Jade said.   
“Yeah, I really understand it, the two of you together can sometimes be pretty soul crushing,” Beck said.   
“I never meant for your soul to be crushed, or Tori’s for that matter,” Jade replied taking Beck’s and in hers.   
“I know and I think deep down Tori knows too,” Beck said.   
“Maybe therapy isn’t a bad idea after all,” Jade said. Beck smiled at Jade knowing the greatness of that victory for Tori. Jade West in therapy, holy shit man, holy shit. 

 

“I just don’t understand how we could share a magical night like we did just for you to blow me off later,” Phil said.   
“First of all, it wasn’t a magical night, I was drunk for the whole thing and second of all this is not me blowing you off,” Tori said.   
“I really thought that we shared something special,” Phil said.   
“You guys do share something special Phil. You both have a craving for pussy,” Jade said walking towards them.   
“Stay out of this,” Phil said.   
“See, I would love to, I really would Phil, but I just can’t do that,” Jade said putting her arm around Tori’s waist. Tori put her own arm around Jade and laid her head on Jade’s shoulder.   
“Even if Jade and I hadn’t worked things out I still wouldn’t be interested in a relationship with you,” Tori said.   
“Or any man for that matter, right babe?” Jade asked.   
“Yeah, of course, I am a straight up lesbian for sure,” Tori said.   
“I see,” Phil said. “Then I won’t bother you anymore.” He turned and left. Tori kissed Jade softly.   
“Thank you for coming to my rescue baby,” Tori said.   
“That’s what I’m here for,” Jade said.   
“Among many other things,” Tori said pulling Jade into their dressing room.   
Once inside Tori pushed Jade up against the door and kissed her hard. Jade kissed Tori back her hands sliding up the back of Tori’s shirt caressing her bare back. Tori’s hands roamed all along Jade’s body, her tongue sliding along Jade’s.   
“Tori, we can’t here,” Jade said as Tori unbuttoned Jade’s pants, her mouth working on Jade’s neck.   
“We’re the fucking stars of this show,” Tori said slipping her hand inside Jade’s pants. Jade gasped when she felt Tori rub her clit through the thin fabric of her thong.   
“I’m sure Phil has a vendetta against us now,” Jade moaned. Tori covered Jade’s mouth with her own kissing her deeply.   
“He’s not going to do anything, he just got told off by two hot women who would rather fuck each other than him,” Tori said when she pulled her lips from Jade’s.  
“Fuck it, you’re talking too much sense when you have your hand down my pants,” Jade said pulling Tori in closer with one hand on her ass and the other unfastening Tori’s pants. 

 

“Alright ladies, take it from the top,” the director hollered from his seat in the audience to Tori and Jade who were smiling like idiots on stage, making googley eyes at each other. The director cleared his throat and they looked up to him. “Ready?” They nodded and got into character. 

After rehearsal they went back to their apartment and got ready for their dinner date with Beck and Beth.   
“We don’t have to do this Tori,” Jade said.   
“No, its fine, I even want to,” Tori said.   
“You should probably tell your face to match the words coming out of it,” Jade said. Tori looked at her wife and shrugged.   
“Of course I’m worried about things but I actually miss hanging out with them, almost as much as you do,” Tori said going to her wife and wrapping her arms around her.   
They drove in silence to the restaurant. In the lobby they waited patiently for Beck and Beth to arrive, unusual for either of them to be late.   
Finally the happy couple came through the doors and into the busy lobby where Tori and Jade were sitting in the chairs against the far wall. Jade saw them first and she nudged Tori who turned and followed Jade’s gaze. Tori stood and pulled Jade up with her. Beck saw them and both couples started for each other and they met in the middle.   
“Hi,” Beck said, trying to sound cheery.   
“Hey,” Tori said. Neither Jade nor Beth said anything or looked at anyone. Beck went to the hostess and they were seated at their table with Jade and Beth seated across from one another.   
Beck and Tori looked at their partners then at each other. Tori gave him a nod and he nodded back at her. After they ordered, the first time Jade or Beth spoke, Beck cleared his throat and he took each of their hands. Tori did the same on her end and when Jade looked at her she gave her one of those smiles of hers that says ‘Hang in there, I’m trying, really.’  
“So, Tori and I have been talking,” Beck said. Beth and Jade both immediately turned their attention to him and he was met with two laser glares focused on him.   
“Really?” Jade hissed at him.   
“Oh, it gets worse,” Tori said. Jade looked at her then back to Beck.   
“We have actually been going to therapy together,” Beck said.   
“For how long?” Jade asked. Beth remained quiet and sat there looking only at Beck.   
“We had lunch the day after we all got back together,” Tori said.   
“And we discussed our feelings about everything and decided to do a version of couples counseling the next day,” Beck said.   
“How’s that going for you bub?” Jade asked and Beth smiled.   
“Well, it’s what has brought us all here tonight,” Beck said.   
“It helped us realize that we were unfair to the two of you,” Tori added.   
“How do you mean?” Beth asked looking at Tori for the first time.   
“Beck and I got to do what we wanted essentially when the four of us got together” Tori said meeting Beth’s look.   
“But the two of you because of certain aspects didn’t get to really,” Beck said.   
“Then when the two of you finally did get to it changed the situation to where exclusion and other things came up and it created jealousy where there shouldn’t have been if Beck and I had realized and assisted the two of you in being able to act on your feelings for each other while we were all together,” Tori explained.   
“I see,” Jade said.   
“So what happens now? Beth asked looking back to Beck.   
“We were going to let the two of you decide that,” Beck said.   
“What are our options?” Jade asked looking at Tori.  
“We discovered in our therapy session that having separate lives is what hurt us deeply,” Tori said.   
“So no more alone time with other people in the sack, which I agree with,” Jade said.   
“I have accepted that you will always have a desire to be with a woman, specifically Jade,” Beck said to Beth.   
“And I know that you miss Beth on a different level than just sex, you miss her as your friend,” Tori said and Jade nodded.   
“So it sounds like we all go back to being friends and occasionally getting together in a more private setting, including the four of us even if we all aren’t involved in the acts taking place,” Beck said to the table.   
“Like Jade and I could be with each other and the two of you would be okay with it as long as you were there even if you aren’t touching or being touched?” Beth asked.  
“Exactly,” Beck said.   
“And you guys can go back to hanging out whenever as long as it isn’t on our weekly date night,” Tori said.   
“Really?” Beth asked looking back to Tori. Tori smiled and squeezed Beth’s hand.   
“Yeah, the cd you made for us was amazing. Thank you,” Tori said.   
“You’re more than welcome,” Beth said squeezing her hand back. Beth looked across the table to Jade who was looking at her with those sexy fuck me eyes and she grinned.   
“Hey,” Beth said.   
“Hey yourself,” Jade replied.   
“What do you say we get this to go?” Beck asked and everyone agreed.   
As soon as everyone was inside the apartment and the food was set up on the kitchen table, Jade turned to Beth and hugged her close. Beth sighed into Jade’s neck and hugged the woman back. Jade pulled Beth by her hand into the living room and they sat down on the couch. While Beck and Tori put everything together, Jade and Beth played catch up.   
“So how are things going at the studio?” Jade asked. They were facing each other, knees touching on the couch, and Jade ran her finger up and down Beth’s arm that was draped along the back of the couch.   
“Good, we’re really onto something. How’s the theater treating you?” Beth asked.   
“Like a goddess,” Jade replied scooting closer to Beth. She brought her hand to the back of Beth’s neck then looked into the kitchen. “Is everyone good if I kiss this sexy woman here?”  
Tori and Beck looked up and nodded then went back to dishing out their dinner. Jade looked back at Beth and smiled. Beth brought her lips within an inch of Jade’s and Jade closed the distance slowly, making it last and teasing Beth at the same time. It had only been a month since they had seen each other, but it was coming from living together for weeks and missing each other from Jade’s stay in London before.   
Gently Jade put her parted lips in between Beth’s and they both moaned into the other’s mouth. Beth put her hands on Jade’s face kissing her deeper as Jade put her other arm around Beth, her hand resting on the small of Beth’s back.   
“I have to admit I did miss seeing them kiss,” Beck said to Tori quietly in the kitchen watching the two women on the couch. Tori looked up from the containers of food and smiled.   
“They are incredibly sexy together,” Tori said.   
“Hey, we are all incredibly sexy together,” Beck said putting his hand on Tori’s shoulder. Tori put her hand over Beck’s as they continued to watch Jade and Beth’s kiss intensify on the couch. Jade pulled Beth onto her lap then she slid her hands under her shirt caressing her bare back and sides. Beth moaned into Jade’s mouth as Jade slid her tongue into Beth’s mouth swirling it around hers.   
“Ladies, we have all night,” Beck said. Tori shot him a look then nodded and went back to finishing making up their plates. Beck carried them to the table and him and Tori sat down.   
“Dinner is served,” Tori said. Jade kissed Beth again then Beth got off of Jade’s lap and they went to the table holding hands. Jade sat down next to Tori and she leaned in and kissed her softly.   
“Thank you,” Jade said.   
“For what?” Tori asked.   
“Everything,” Jade replied and took Tori’s hand in hers.   
After dinner the four of them retired to the living room with a bottle of wine. Beck sat in a recliner and the three women sat on the couch with Jade, of course, in the middle. They each had a glass of wine and the bottle sat on the glass coffee table for quick refills.   
“So, ladies, how are we planning on spending the rest of the evening?” Beck asked.   
“I want to see them together,” Tori said.   
“While you and I do what exactly? I think it would be best if we hashed the details out now before anything got started,” Beck said. They all sat there thinking until Jade started to laugh and by the time she was done, she had set her wine glass on the table and excused herself from the group. Beck and Beth looked to Tori.   
“Nope, she is all yours tonight which means it is your responsibility to go find out,” Tori said to Beth. Beth looked at Beck and he put his hands up. She got off the couch and found Jade on the floor of Tori and Jade’s bedroom still laughing quietly, wiping at the tears streaming down her face.   
“What’s up? We don’t get to see each other for all this time then are finally allowed to not only see each other but have some sexy time in front of them and you’re spending it in here?” Beth asked sitting on the floor next to Jade.   
“I’m sorry, I just needed some time to compose myself,” Jade said.   
“What did you think of?” Beth asked taking Jade’s hand in hers.   
“A line from the Grinch, something like ‘the Grinch had a terrible, awful idea,’” Jade said.   
“Why would you be thinking about Dr. Seuss?”   
Jade told Beth her idea and in the living room Beck and Tori heard the both of them bust out into laughter.   
“I don’t think I’m going to like this,” Beck said drinking the rest of his wine then pouring another glass full. Beth and Jade came out of the bedroom and joined Tori on the couch again, this time putting Tori in the middle. Jade kissed her wife deeply then Beth kissed Tori as well, softer.   
“Why are you sucking up to her, it’s me that’s in trouble, I know it. You both have that Grinchy look,” Beck said before drinking the rest of the wine in his glass.   
“Yeah, it is,” Jade said.   
“Aha! I knew it,” Beck exclaimed and took the bottle from the table and put his wine glass in its place.   
“What’s going on?” Tori asked, looking at Jade. Jade took Tori’s hand in hers.   
“There’s a part of our break up that we never really came out and publicly talked about. I, the Mistress of Wickedness, was too vanilla in the sack for Tori sometimes,” Jade said.   
“There was a reason why we never came out publicly about that Jade,” Tori said.   
“No, honey it’s ok, we’re among friends here. In fact one of our friends has had the same kind of fantasies,” Jade said glaring at Beck.   
“Yes, he sure has,” Beth said, also glaring at him.   
“I hate you both right now,” Beck said.   
“You know that before recently Beck and I had never had sex but when we were dating in college he suggested something that you’ve had in mind yourself,” Jade said.   
“And I was stupid enough to say yes to it, only once and never again,” Beth said.   
“Hell no,” Beck said.   
“So you’re not willing to do what you’ve asked them to do?” Tori asked.   
“It’s different, I’m a guy,” Beck said.   
“It’s a thing now, it’s called pegging, real big in the UK,” Jade said.   
“You won’t know until you try it, right babe?” Beth said. Beck started drinking from the wine bottle.   
“Come on, Tori’s a real gentle lover,” Jade said caressing Tori’s arm.   
“Tori, you have to be on my side about this,” Beck said.   
“Even though I’ve always wanted to, I might have been, before I found out that you have already been on the other side of it and are reluctant to try it yourself. When I asked I had already had it happen to me so I knew what I was asking of Jade,” Tori said.   
“Yes you did sweetie, but it still will never happen to this ass,” Jade said.   
“I’ve seen your tool and there is no way in hell that thing is going in my…” Beck said.   
“Tori got a smaller one specifically for that purpose. She thought it would sell me more if she had already gotten it,” Jade said.   
“Yeah, it’s never been used,” Tori said.   
“And enough lube to cover a tank,” Jade added.   
“Speaking of tools, we’ve never used your dick before,” Beth said looking at Tori and Jade.   
“Nope, just his,” Jade said.   
“Yeah, you’ve fucked these two hot bitches, one of them up the ass, you owe this to them, to at least give it a try,” Tori said.   
“Fine, as long as you swear that if I tell you to stop, you stop,” Beck said.   
“Absolutely, I swear,” Tori said. Beck finished the bottle of wine while Jade ran in the bedroom and brought out their slightly bigger box of toys.   
“So, do you want to be fucked or do you want to fuck me?” Jade asked Beth.   
“Can’t we take turns?” Beth asked putting her arms around Jade’s neck. Jade handed Tori the box and put her hands on Beth’s hips.   
“Of course we can, I’ll fuck you first,” Jade said. She kissed Beth deeply slipping her tongue into Beth’s waiting mouth.   
“Can we just kiss and caress first?” Beth asked. Jade smiled.   
“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jade replied.   
“As opposed to watching me defile Beck?” Tori asked with the butt plug strap on strapped on.   
“Hell no, I’m not missing this for the world,” Beth said. Jade laughed and they got back on the couch as Tori took her position behind Beck who had pulled off his pants and pulled his boxers down and was bent over the arm of the chair.   
“Make sure you use lube, a lot a lot of lube,” he slurred out.   
“I got you covered big guy,” Tori said greasing up the phallus.  
“And this does not leave this fucking room,” Beck said.   
“I won’t tell,” Jade, Beth, and Tori all said at the same time. They stifled a giggle so as not to persuade Beck to change his mind.   
“I can already tell, Beck you’re way too tense, relax or it will hurt,” Beth said.   
“And how exactly am I supposed to do that in this situation honey?” Beck asked, trying to keep the sarcasm from his tone and nearly achieving it.   
“I don’t know about ass play but Tori is quite amazing at talking. Talk to him lover, make him feel relaxed,” Jade said looking at Tori. Tori looked at Jade and smiled.  
“It’s me back here, Beck. You know that I won’t do anything crazy or hurt you,” Tori said calmly. Tori looked back to Jade and Jade touched her hair and then pointed to Beck. Tori nodded and ran her fingers through Beck’s gorgeous guy locks. His body immediately eased and she took the opportunity to slid the small phallus inside. He yelped out and gripped the arm of the chair.   
“Ssh, it’s okay, it’s in now. Hard part’s over big guy,” Tori said her hand going back to his head, massaging it.   
“Thatagirl,” Jade said smiling at her wife.   
“She’s like the Beck whisperer,” Beth said.   
“Can this be over now?” Beck asked.   
Tori slid the phallus out and unlatched the dong from the harness. Beck pulled his boxers up and went to sit the chair.   
“I’m surprised how little it hurts compared to what I thought it would be but I don’t know about ever doing that again,” he said. Tori joined the women on the couch, once again putting Jade in the middle.   
“Thank you for doing that,” Beth said.   
“Are you talking to me or Tori?” Beck asked. Beth laughed.   
“Since you put it that way, the both of you,” Beth replied.   
“You guys got to watch, now it’s our turn, right Beck?” Tori asked. Beck looked at the three of them and nodded vigorously as he grinned.   
“But what are you two going to do?” Jade asked.   
“Don’t worry about us baby, that’s what we think got us to where we were before, remember?” Tori asked.   
“Some hot lesbian action is just what this guy needs to see right now,” Beck said.   
Jade turned to Beth and kissed her deeply slipping her tongue in her mouth. Beth kissed Jade back and let Jade dominate her mouth with her tongue. Jade pulled away suddenly.   
“I’m sorry, but this is too fucking weird, not kissing you Beth, but the two of you just sitting there,” Jade said.   
“It does kind of feel awkward,” Beth said.   
“I just had a dick in my ass, something the both of you won’t do, and you’re telling us that you feel weird and awkward?” Beck asked.   
“I get it,” Tori said.   
“Then please explain it to me,” Beck said.   
“It could be too soon for us to expect them to do what they struggled with our first time around,” Tori said.   
“Dick in my ass,” Beck said again.   
“So what would it take from us to make you feel justified for that?” Jade asked.   
“We don’t want to push them away again Beck,” Tori said.   
“What would ease your mind for you to continue?” Beck asked regrouping himself.   
“It would make me feel better, ease us into things, if Tori joined in,” Beth said.   
“Fine by me,” Beck said.   
“Jade? Is that what you want?” Tori asked.   
“It would ease my mind a bunch and take the pressure off if you joined us,” Jade replied.   
“But is it what you want?” Tori asked. Jade ran her fingers through Tori’s hair and smiled.   
“Yes, it is what I want,” Jade said. Tori smiled and leaned in kissing Jade softly.   
“You should probably know that the safe word is hiccup,” Beth said. Tori pulled away from Jade and looked at Beth then back to Jade with a quizzical look on her face.   
“Safe word?” Tori asked.   
“Hiccup?” Beck asked.  
“It’s just in case things get to be too much,” Jade said.   
“How many times have you used it?” Tori asked.   
“I used it once but it was only because I had to sneeze,” Beth said.   
“It’s not a competition, remember?” Jade asked.   
“So you think I can’t keep up?” Tori asked.   
“This is probably just too much for tonight,” Beth said standing up. Beck looked up at her.   
“But hiccup?” he asked again. He looked at Jade and she just rolled her eyes at him. She tried to breathe and think of how to diffuse this before Beth walked out the door and possibly out of her life forever.   
“It’s not a pain thing Tori, just a comfort level monitor without completely taking ourselves out of the moment,” Jade said.   
“Yeah, like when I used it because I felt a sneeze coming on, I was in a position where I worried about something leaking out of me and I’m not comfortable with that at all,” Beth said.   
“So it has nothing to do with the person using the safe word as a pussy?” Tori asked.   
“Not at all,” Jade said.   
“I would never think that about you or Jade,” Beth said sitting back down on the couch.   
“Well, at least you actually took a dick in the ass,” Tori said grinning.   
“Wow, the only one here who hasn’t isn’t even the only guy here,” Beck said not sure if this revelation was something to be proud of or not.   
“Yeah, that is so not going to happen tonight, if ever,” Jade said.   
“Jade would have totally said hiccup if that had ever came up,” Beth said.   
“Yeah, after she actually did it,” Tori replied and everyone laughed.  
“Definitely,” Jade said smiling.   
“I know I’ll be saying it to that in the future,” Beck said and everyone laughed again.   
“And it’s not just about that but roughness in general,” Jade said.   
“Like what, whips?” Tori asked.   
“I think we established beforehand that was a no go,” Jade said.   
“But I’m not as crazy about teeth as others,” Beth said.   
“Hey, she didn’t find that out from me,” Jade said throwing her hands up. The women looked to Beck who was trying to hide an evil grin. Jade leaned into Tori and kissed her neck. “But this one loves it,” Jade said before sinking her teeth into Tori’s neck. Tori threw her head back and moaned, her arms wrapping around Jade.   
“So other than ass play which one of you is into as much as the other isn’t, is there anything new the two of you would like to try?” Beth asked.   
“Well, I would like to see Jade having sex with you but that doesn’t appear to be going so smoothly,” Tori said. Jade pulled away from Tori and looked at Beth.   
“I would love to I just feel all weird about it,” Jade replied.   
“But why?” Tori asked.   
“Because of all of the breaking up and the therapy sessions,” Jade said.   
“But with all of the therapy it has finally brought us here,” Tori said.   
“Yeah, right back to the place where we stumbled over before,” Jade said.   
“That won’t happen this time, as long as we are all honest about what we need and what’s going on,” Tori said. She leaned in and softly kissed her wife moving her hands up Jade’s arms to her shoulders. Jade kissed Tori back then was pushed into Beth.   
Beth put her hand on Jade’s cheek and kissed Jade. Jade kissed Beth back making the kiss deeper sliding her tongue along Beth’s, her arm going around Beth’s waist. Beck perked up in his spot to watch the two women make out. Beth took Jade’s other hand in hers and moved it up her shirt. Jade took control of her hand moving it up higher to Beth’s right tit and squeezed. Beth moaned into Jade’s mouth and moved her hand to Jade’s chest. Jade tried to pull away but Tori moved behind her and kissed her neck.   
“Keep going baby,” Tori whispered in Jade’s ear before taking her earlobe in her mouth, sucking on it. Jade moaned into Beth’s mouth as Beth pinched her nipple. Beth kissed Jade’s neck and Jade leaned her head back and Tori kissed her deeply caressing her arms. Beth slid Jade’s shirt up and Tori took it the rest of the way off and tossed it on the floor as Beth moved her kisses to Jade’s revealed cleavage. As Tori swirled her tongue in Jade’s mouth she unclasped Jade’s bra and removed it, allowing Beth to take Jade’s nipple in her mouth and suck on it. Jade moaned in Tori’s mouth, one of her hands on Beth’s back the other in Tori’s hair.   
While Beth worked on Jade’s tits with her mouth and hand, the other hand crept down and unfastened Jade’s skirt. She slid her hand down it and into the waistband of Jade’s thong. Jade moaned out and bit Tori’s lip as she felt Beth rub her clit as her mouth and fingers worked on her nipples. Tori moaned back into Jade’s mouth and kissed her deeper. Jade’s body slid down to rest completely against Tori and Tori’s one arm had snaked around Jade’s neck.   
Beth put two fingers deep inside of Jade as her thumb continued to rub her clit. Tori applied a little bit of pressure on Jade’s throat as her orgasm built and Jade screamed out, her body shaking frantically on Tori’s body as Beth furiously fucked Jade, biting down on her nipple. Jade softly kissed Tori as the last of the twitches took place and she smiled.   
“That was incredible,” Jade said. Beth pulled her hand out and licked off her fingers before kissing Jade. Jade kissed back and hugged her.   
“A very enjoyable show that made me feel a lot better,” Beck agreed.   
“I loved feeling you get fucked on top of me,” Tori said. Jade turned and kissed Tori again deeply.   
“I loved feeling your arm around my throat,” Jade said when she pulled her lips away from her wife’s.   
“I thought you might,” Tori said.   
“I’m just so happy that I got to fuck you again,” Beth said. Jade looked and Beth and smiled.   
“Now it’s my turn,” Jade said kissing Beth deeply wrapping her arms around Beth and flipping them so that Beth was against Tori.   
Jade kissed Beth again hard then took off Beth’s pants and threw them at Beck. Tori put her arms around Beth and kissed her softly.   
“I’ve missed these lips too you know,” Tori said. Beth smiled and kissed Tori again.  
“You were the first girl I ever kissed,” Beth said kissing Tori again.   
“Making all of this possible,” Beck said folding Beth’s jeans and putting them over the back of the chair he was in. Jade removed Beth’s thong and shot it at him then dived in between the woman’s legs and put her hands on her ass pulling her down a little so that Beth’s head now rested on Tori’s chest.   
“She’s also the first pussy you ever ate,” Jade said before plunging her tongue deep inside Beth, making Beth moan out loud. Tori bent down and kissed Beth deeply, her tongue going in Beth’s mouth, swirling around hers. She tasted her wife on Beth’s lips and she moaned in Beth’s mouth.   
Jade’s ass was up in the air as she devoured Beth’s delicious pussy and Beck couldn’t help but to notice it, her skirt being short enough that he could see everything that her thong didn’t cover. He grinned and looked over to Tori as she made out with his girlfriend. Beth moaned out pulling away from Tori when Jade slid two fingers inside her. Tori looked up at Beck and smiled. Beck made a thrusting motion with his hips then pointed at Jade. Tori smiled wider and shrugged and he got up from the chair and knelt down. He slid his tongue up Jade’s slit along the thin thong and she jumped being completely caught off guard.   
“Dude what the fuck?” she said. Beck laughed and put his hands on her hips. She went back to licking and sucking on Beth’s clit, not protesting when she felt him move her thong aside and his tongue on her again. Tori couldn’t help but to chuckle a little and Jade looked up at her, still licking Beth’s clit. Tori bit her lip watching her wife between Beth’s legs, her eyes on her.   
Tori was the first woman Beth ever kissed and tasted, but Jade West was Tori’s first, and as far as falling in love goes, Jade was the only one in Tori’s heart, and she truly believed that she would be the only one. Jade smiled at her wife before concentrating on trying to make Beth come in her mouth.   
Beck stood up and got a condom out of his jeans pocket. He put it on then positioned himself behind Jade. Jade turned away from Beth to look back at him and nod before she resumed her now teasing on Beth’s clit, trying to get buy her some more time with Beth’s pussy before her climax.   
“Please Jade,” Beth begged. Tori slid her hand down Beth’s shirt and bra and pinched her nipple. Jade moaned into Beth’s pussy as Beck entered her. Beth moaned out and Jade gave in, fucking Beth faster with her fingers. She took Beth’s clit in her mouth and sucked until Beth cried out. Her body convulsed back into Tori and Tori kissed her deeply, Beth’s moans pouring into Tori’s mouth.   
“Fuck,” Beth exclaimed. Tori leaned across Beth and kissed Jade. Jade kissed Tori back and bit her bottom lip causing Tori to moan into Jade’s mouth.   
“I want your pussy in front of me now, slut,” Jade said and Tori moaned out kissing Jade again hard. Beth and Tori got off the couch to strip down to nothing before Tori got where Beth was before, in front of her wife’s beautiful face.   
“Beth, sit on the arm of the couch so Tori can please you,” Jade commanded and Beth did as instructed without a word. She already needed to get off again, watching as Jade took Tori’s ass in her hands and teased her tongue around Tori’s clit. Tori moaned out reaching up grabbing Beth’s hips in her hands. Beth felt Tori’s tongue slip inside her and she cried out putting her hands over Tori’s. Jade moaned into her wife’s pussy as she finally let her tongue make contact with her clit. Tori moaned into Beth and she replaced her tongue with her finger pushing it deep inside of Beth freeing her mouth up to take Beth’s clit in between her lips.   
“It seems someone has learned how to last longer since the last time we tried this,” Jade said sliding her fingers deep inside of Tori who moaned out into Beth again as Jade pumped them in and out of her.   
“He doesn’t have that problem when it’s just boring old me and him,” Beth moaned as Tori worked her clit with her lips and tongue.   
“He’s probably thinking hard about that dick in his ass,” Tori said before resuming her assault on Beth’s clit while working her fingers in and out of Beth.   
“Thanks Tori, you just added another five minutes, at least,” Beck said pumping himself inside his ex harder making Jade moan into Tori.   
“Yeah, thanks Tori,” Jade said fucking her wife harder digging her nails into Tori’s ass.   
Beth cried out her orgasm and Tori kept on licking her until her body stopped shaking. Tori pulled her head forward and Beth’s body slumped down onto the couch cushion. Tori rested against her the way Beth had to Tori earlier, wrapping her arms around her.   
“I bet he can’t outlast Jade, after all she did just get off,” Beth said.   
“I don’t know about that,” Tori husked out.   
“How about winner fucks him next,” Beth said, her eyes closing.   
“OK,” Tori moaned out. Beth’s eyes popped open.   
“I was just joking,” Beth said. “I didn’t think you were into that.”  
“Tori did some experimenting while I was away,” Jade said in between licks.   
“Tell me it wasn’t with Shapiro,” Beck grunted out.   
“That’s what I said,” Jade moaned and fucked her wife harder until Tori cried out pushing her body against Beth who held on to her tightly softly kissing her neck.   
“Why are you guys so mean to him?” Beth asked. Tori grabbed her phone and showed Beth Robbie’s slap page.   
“Oh,” was all Beth said.   
“Show Beck and we could see him fuck Tori,” Jade said closing her eyes so she wouldn’t see as Beth took the phone and turned it towards her and Beck.  
“Ugh,” Beck said but continued to fuck Jade. He reached down and rubbed her clit and picked up his pace.   
“I knew you always wanted to fuck her,” Jade moaned.   
“Not as much as you did,” Beck shot back.   
“Guys,” Beth said in a scolding tone.   
“It’s good for them,” Tori said turning her head and kissing Beth softly.   
“You being willing to fuck Beck would have made things go much smoother before,” Jade said.   
“I didn’t know I was until I saw him fucking you,” Tori replied moving down to where Jade was. She put her hand on Jade’s throat and tongue fucked her wife’s mouth. Jade moaned into Tori’s mouth and started to come, her body shaking in front of Beck, who chewed on his lip trying to desperately hold off. When she stopped twitching he removed himself from her and sat back down in the chair. Beth went over to Beck and kissed him softly before sitting down on his lap, his hard dick pressed against her back.   
Jade continued to kiss Tori as they moved back on the couch, Tori falling where Beth had just been. Jade straddled her wife, her hands in Tori’s hair as Tori’s hands roamed up and down Jade’s naked back.   
“It looks like you better move quick or Beth’s liable to steal her man from you,” Jade said looking over her shoulder. Tori followed her gaze and she gulped.   
“Actually Tori, the safe word is hiccup, not gulp,” Beth said and Jade laughed.   
“He let you defile his ass,” Jade said turning back to Tori.   
“I know,” Tori said.   
“What would make you feel better about it babe?” Jade asked. She nuzzled Tori’s neck with her teeth.   
“That helps,” Tori moaned.   
“Tori, it’s ok if you don’t want to do this,” Beck said. “I never thought it would happen anyway.”  
“Beck, I was drunk when I went to bed with Phil. It was after Jade left and I went crazy,” Tori said sitting up.   
“You don’t owe me any explanation Tor,” Beck said.   
“I told you that if it ever happened it would be you and it wasn’t,” Tori said.   
“I… I wasn’t there for you after Jade left,” Beck said. “And I am truly sorry for that.”  
“You dick, I asked you to watch over her,” Jade exclaimed.   
“I know, I checked in with Andre, he told me he was and I thought it would be too much with two guys breathing down her neck. I didn’t know how to just be your friend after everything that had happened, and with everything that was going on,” Beck said.   
“I appreciate it but you were right, it would not have gone over well, I was in a very pushing people away place,” Tori said.   
“I don’t think this is something that we should do, I mean Jade and I had history but you and I have always just been friends, I consider you one of the guys, granted a very attractive one,” Beck said.   
“Yeah, I feel the same way,” Tori said and smiled. She kissed Jade softly. Jade kissed her wife again then turned and cuddled back into Tori.   
“So what do we do now?” Beth asked.   
“I’m pretty wiped out,” Beck said surprising everyone.   
“But you never got off,” Beth said.   
“I’ve been working on this whole tantric thing, I’m ok,” Beck said.   
“Well I’m not,” Beth said.   
“What, you need to get off again?” Beck asked.   
“No, it’s not that…” Beth said.   
“She likes to cuddle,” Jade said watching the couple in the chair. Beth turned to Jade and smiled.   
“We have plenty of room over here for cuddles,” Tori said.   
“I’m beat, it’s been a long day for me,” Beck said. Beth turned back to him.   
“What are you saying?” Beth asked.   
“I’m ok if you want to stay and cuddle or whatever else happens,” Beck said.   
“Really?” Beth asked.   
“Yeah, hop up,” Beck said. Beth stood up and he got up behind her and stretched. He got dressed as Beth stood there and watched. Tori and Jade were also watching him intently.   
“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Beth said and Beck nodded sliding his jacket on. He went to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead then waved to the women on the couch.   
“Bye,” Tori said.   
When he shut the door behind him Beth turned towards the couch. Jade smiled and patted the seat in front of them. Beth sat down and Jade rose up and hugged her from behind. She lovingly kissed Beth’s shoulder as her hands snuck around to Beth’s stomach where she lightly tickled the woman.   
“You seem sad,” Jade said resting her chin on Beth’s shoulder.   
“What’s wrong?” Tori asked.   
“The man can take a dick up his ass but can’t cuddle worth a shit,” Beth said and Tori laughed.   
“I’m sorry I just loved the way she said that,” Tori said when Jade turned to look at her.   
“I’ve missed Jade in every way but I think most of all has been the way she would cuddle when he never does,” Beth said.   
“That’s nothing,” Jade said and Beth turned to look at her. “You should experience what this cuddle monster has to offer,” she said tickling Tori’s stomach.   
“Maybe we should go in the bedroom where we would have more room,” Tori said.   
“The three of us just fucked on this couch,” Jade said.   
“Yeah but cuddling takes more room when it’s done right,” Tori said.   
“You’re the boss,” Jade said and they all got up and went into the room with the very spacious bed. They laid on their sides and Tori spooned Beth while Beth spooned Jade.   
“When did I become the boss in this relationship?” Tori asked sleepily.   
“Well, you’ve always been the cuddle boss,” Jade said.   
“I’ll take it,” Tori said yawning. Jade heard Beth’s breathing change in her ear and knew that she was out and that Tori wouldn’t be far behind her. But Jade was wide awake.   
She waited until both of her women had been asleep for awhile before she smoothly got out of the bed. She turned and watched to check for any movement and when they both stayed sound asleep she went out to the living room and txted Beck, figuring he would still be up with the weird way he just left. They made plans to meet for coffee and she quietly got dressed and left the apartment. 

“So you couldn’t get out of there fast enough,” Beck said. Jade turned and looked at him. They were walking along their favorite pier with to go coffee cups.   
“You’re one to talk,” Jade replied.   
“For a guy that has had two lesbian girlfriends, I’m not an idiot. I know what this is about and sometimes the best way to get a conversation started with you is to let you believe you have the upper hand in a smart ass comment,” Beck said.   
“So what you’re trying to say is that you think Beth is a lesbian,” Jade said.   
“She’s clearly in love with you in ways she could never be with me. Hell, she’s more in love with Tori than she is me,” Beck said.   
“Probably, but you’ve known this for a long time,” Jade said.   
“Yeah but, I’m getting up there in age. I think it’s time for me to settle down, wife, kids, a house. I don’t think she’s the right one for that, for me anyway,” Beck said.   
“Or any man you mean,” Jade added.   
“Exactly,” Beck said looking out at the ocean. Jade watched him closely as she sipped the steamy beverage.   
“Are you done?” Jade asked. Beck turned and faced her.   
“With what?” he asked.   
“You’re little delusion,” Jade said. Beck turned back to look at the ocean and thought about it.   
“Mostly,” he eventually replied.   
“Well, hurry up. It’s cold out here and I actually have two very hot women in my bed,” Jade said. Beck laughed as he sat down on a bench. Jade sat down next to him, huddling the hot coffee close to her. Beck slipped off his jacket and put it around her shoulders and she held onto it with her free hand.   
“I’ll never understand why strong, independent women, who have twenty jackets to match all of their different pairs of shoes, never bring one,” he said. Jade smirked.   
“You’re still bitching about the wrong woman,” Jade said.   
“Maybe I’m not,” he replied and looked off again.   
“It’s not me, and it’s not Beth. You pride yourself on not believing in marriage, as does Beth. You’re perfect together for the time in your lives,” Jade said.   
“How’d you know?” he asked.   
“Because I know you. I know that instead of jumping into any serious conversation you need to talk out of your ass for awhile, and as much as you know to let me have my bitchy, smart ass comments, I know to let you do that first,” she replied.   
“She said I would be it, the first, and probably the only,” Beck said.   
“She did,” Jade replied. He turned and looked down at the floorboards of the pier. Jade let him take his time, he was finally where he could speak his peace and express to her his feelings.   
“I understand, I really do, but I can’t help being hurt by it just the same,” he said.   
“You really truly have wanted to fuck her for a long time,” Jade said.   
“So have you,” Beck said, his heart obviously not into it this time.   
“Since when?” Jade asked.   
“A lot longer than Phil,” Beck said.  
“You don’t even know him,” Jade said.   
“That doesn’t make it any easier. I knew about it, before you did. Andre told me,” Beck said.   
“So how long?” Jade asked again.   
“I don’t know exactly. I thought about it a lot. Yes while we were in college, yes while we were together, yes while you and her were together,” he said, shame in his voice.   
“That’s a lot of thinking you did,” Jade said.   
“Look, I’m not proud of any of this. Ironically you’re the only person I don’t want to talk to about this but the only person I do,” he said. Jade put her hand on Beck’s shoulder.   
“I get it, I’m sorry,” Jade said.   
“Even after hearing about this Phil, I never thought that I would get a chance so it was easy to forget about. And then tonight happened,” Beck said.   
“You left though without even seeing if it could have happened,” Jade said.   
“I meant what I said, at least I think I do,” Beck said.   
“You might have not wanted to call her one of the guys,” Jade said.   
“Maybe, but all of the other stuff, I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize the friendship I have with her. There were times when you and I broke up that her and I hung out and I know that there was this chemistry where something could have happened between us. But she never wanted to jeopardize her friendship with you, and this was when you guys were definitely not sleeping together and to call it a friendship was a bit of a stretch.”  
“When life wasn’t so complicated,” Jade said.   
“Her and Beth, me and you, you and Beth… but the one thing since that first night that was always off limits suddenly was dangled in front of my face,” Beck said.   
“I’m surprised you didn’t nut right then,” Jade said and Beck snorted.   
“I didn’t think I heard it right at the first mention of it,” Beck said.   
“Then you thought it would have actually been Robbie?” Jade asked.   
“I knew it wasn’t, remember?” Beck asked.   
“Oh yeah, Andre told you,” Jade said.   
“I just mentioned him to outlast you as soon as it clicked what was being talked about,” Beck said.   
“So you could fuck Tori,” Jade teased.   
“I just can’t believe you were so cool with the idea,” Beck said. Jade grinned her evil grin.   
“The thought of watching you fuck Tori actually really turns me on,” Jade said. Beck groaned.   
“Why would you say that to me right now?” Beck asked and Jade laughed at his response.   
“Because it’s the truth and after fucking your girlfriend so many times I thought it would be nice to tell you,” Jade said.   
“Dude, I still haven’t gotten off,” Beck said adjusting himself.   
“And whose fault is that? You could have gotten off fucking my wife,” Jade cooed.   
“Oh come on! That is not fair,” he said.   
“You come on,” Jade said standing up.   
“Where are we going?” Beck asked looking up at her with a twinkle in his eyes.   
“You’re going home to spank it because I’m going home to my wife and your girlfriend,” she said walking back down the pier.   
“Damnit,” he said under his breath. He stood up and chased after her.   
“Better luck next time, Romeo,” Jade said as he caught up to her.   
“I bet Phil wouldn’t have let her stuck something up his ass,” Beck said.   
“You never know,” Jade replied. 

Jade quietly entered the bedroom and saw that the women had switched places. Both women appeared to be sleeping, Jade noted as she shed her clothes off and climbed in next to Tori. Beth was curled up in a ball and Tori was on her back so Jade slipped her arm around Tori and nuzzled into her beautiful wife.   
“Where did you sneak off to?” Tori asked.   
“Had coffee with Beck,” Jade replied. Jade wasn’t as surprised as Tori would have liked, she thought she could have fooled her wife into believing she was still asleep.   
“Oh,” was all Tori could think of to say. Hearing the let down in her wife’s voice Jade kissed Tori softly.   
“You switched sides of the bed.”  
“Damn,” Tori replied and shrugged. What did any of that matter when she got to have this gorgeous woman in her arms regardless. She held Jade close and breathed her in deep.   
“I couldn’t sleep and figured he was up,” Jade said.   
“He’s mad at me, isn’t he?” Tori asked.   
“I got him back for it and teased the ever living shit out of him,” Jade said. Tori stifled a giggle and kissed Jade.   
“My hero, flaunting her sexual prowess,” Tori said.   
“It was more like revealing my secrets,” Jade said.   
“Like what?” Tori asked.   
“Like watching him fuck you would really turn me on,” Jade said climbing on top of Tori.   
“That would be hot,” Beth said and Tori and Jade both gasped from surprise.   
“I forgot you were waiting to do that too,” Tori said laughing. Beth rolled over and Jade leaned in to kiss her deeply, still on top of Tori.   
“Hi baby,” Jade said.   
“Hey sexy. You have to wait longer than as soon as she gets into bed with you to scare her,” Beth said.   
“Tori can never wait for anything as soon as I get into bed,” Jade teased.   
“Should I be concerned that you’re all hot and ready to go after hanging out with your ex boyfriend who you just fucked a couple of hours ago?” Tori asked teasing Jade back. Jade pinned Tori’s arms above her head and straddled Tori’s lap, grinding down into her.   
“I was ready to go before but you two fell asleep on me,” Jade said. Tori stared up and her wife lovingly, moving her hips with Jade’s.   
“It’s a good thing I brought reinforcement, you’re insatiable tonight,” Tori moaned as Jade nibbled on her neck. With that, Beth sprang up and lunged at Jade, pushing her off of Tori and onto her back. The three women laughed as Tori and Beth tag teamed Jade, tickling her body all over.


End file.
